Science, Lollipops, and Games
by ZizzyO
Summary: Will Godric claim the human that brightens up his home? Or allow another to steal her from his nest? GodricXOC with a side of Eric and a dash of Pam. Connected one-shots that transform into a smutty story. Chapter 18: Godric follows the clues and begins unraveling the mystery, but will he locate her in time?
1. Vampire Anatomy 101

"But, I don't under**stand**," Hands scramble for purchase against the kitchen counter as the tall Viking continues thrusting into her.

"Silence, human." His fangs sink into her neck, breaking the skin. Eric sucks greedily at the blood welling up around the puncture.

"But, how?"

He growls into her skin, "Quiet."

"But, its cold!"

One hand fists in her ponytail, yanking her away from the counter, the other hand reaches around fondling swollen breasts before diving between her folds and flicking her clit. Spasms wrack her body as she cums, slumping backwards against his chest. His pace doubles and wet squelches fill the room. She struggles to catch her breath, heart thudding erratically against her chest.

"But… how… can it…." His hips swivel, altering the angle of his thrusts. A drawn out moan fills his ears and then she is arching, matching him pace for pace, grabbing on the counter again to push against him. "… be erect… and… coooold?"

Fingers dig into her throat, briefly compressing her esophagus in warning. "If you say one more word that isn't god, Eric, or more, I will gag those pretty little lips of yours." He punctuates his vow by twisting her nipples with his left hand until she cries out for mercy.

* * *

Not even the gag could quiet her huge pleading eyes. With a frustrated sigh he unties the scarf, tossing it over his bare shoulder.

"Fine." He growls. "Ask."

"How can something that has to have blood flow to be erect be cold?"

"Vamps don't have the same homeostasis as humans."

"Oh… So, it still has blood, but it's not warmed to the same temperature as it would be in the human body."

"Exactly."

"So…" Her thumbs twiddle awkwardly for a moment. "Round 2?"

"No." A black wife beater slithers over his head, covering the muscular chest. "And no more science books for you."

"But, Eric…" Tanned hands cradle her breasts, slowly kneading and squeezing them. "You don't fool me. I know you enjoy it when I talk nerdy to you."

"You bent over in front of me to show me your new thong."

"I was talking as I bent over! Didn't you pay attention?!"

"Not to your words."

"Huh…" Eric inwardly groaned as she suddenly grinned mischievously. "How would you feel about a control group for the last experiment?"

"Explain."

"You, me, Pam's desk."

"I will not save you from Pam's wrath...this time."

"Aww… Eric!" Impatient hands hoist the human across a very broad shoulder. A tree trunk arm latches across smooth thighs and playful smacks trigger happy squeals as the Viking totes his plunder to his progeny's office.

* * *

======SLG=======

Sex in the Air

======SLG=======

After being trussed to the uncomfortable desk for the better half of the night, she was exhausted.

"Pam, please!" Pam ignored her pleas as she signed yet another document on her bare back. The pen scratches made her bare back itch like crazy.

"I warned you of the consequences."

"It was Eric's idea."

"That is untrue." Eric reached over, tweaked a nipple then continued to review his reports.

"Well, he started it!"

"That is also untrue." Other nipple got tweaked.

"… Well, you finished it!"

"As usual."

Pam's bright red nails scraped across the bare bottom nicely displayed on her desk. "Hold still." She commanded.

"I am." The human was not holding still. Pam twisted the viberator up another notch, pleased when it whirred faster and flesh quaked in front of her. The human was **definitely** not holding still. "Please, let me go! I promise I'll be good!" The human squirmed again and again, panting, arching against Pam's touch.

Pam ignored the ceaseless begging and returned to her work. "Much better than the usual air freshener."

Eric agreed.


	2. Candy Coated Kisses

It was all Godric's fault.

He was so nice and charming and sweet, like a sugar-coated gentleman just begging to be wrapped in a hug and told jokes until his sadness cracked and an actual honest-to-goodness smile appeared. Though sometimes that backfired horribly…He really 'disapproved' of the one where a vampire, a pregnant lady, and a bear walk into a bar. And he did have a valid point with the whole 'babies ought not to be born in a bar.' The next thing she knew, she was agreeing to his every word while hugging and patting his head, oblivious to exactly what he was doing with all that rope. Until she was balancing precariously on the tips of her toes and shaking her head frantically around an orange lollipop.

"Bmmutmm mmhy mphhhah mmpholipopph?"*

"I have grown fond of this particular flavor."

Then, he yanked the sucker out of her mouth and pillaged her flavored tongue…Godric-style.

* * *

======SLG=======

Incentives and Side-Effects

======SLG=======

Every inch of her body felt overheated and sensitive when she woke.

A drop of sweat sizzled down the back of her arm. Her hands were twisted over her head, leaving the long slope of her triceps vulnerable to manipulation. Cotton sheets furled around her bare ankles and the cool weight of Pam's thighs rested against her stomach. She was pinned down by the merciless nude vampire. Long fingernails swirled and trailed across her skin, circling her breasts, teasing her throat, scraping up and down her sides.

"Good evening, sunshine." Pam drawled, smacking her huge dark red lips.

She attacked, moaning into the soft mouth and wrapping her arms around the sleek form.

Pam laughed then quickly drove her crazy with lust and wild with need.

* * *

It was a shame that they had a basement full of high-quality functioning dungeon equipment and actually used it for the designed purposes.

She would have been down there in a heartbeat begging for someone to take the screws to her and join in a little sexy-time. But, crusty flakes of dried blood and internal organ bits were a major turn-off... at least for her.

Oh, well. Godric had a new predicament bondage idea that he wanted to try out. If she beat his challenge, he promised to take her dancing… at the Carnaval in Rio.

* * *

She was currently in hiding…from sex.

Sex was great, almost always fantastic, but it just took far too long! After her name was added to the vampires' list of most-fuckable humans, she had to pace her sex life. Otherwise, she'd never get anything done. They just lasted forever; like Energizer Bunnies! Sure, spending a few hours wrangling every last possible orgasm out of her sensitive body in creative and challenging positions with a torrential downpour of sensory overload with beautiful beings that literally would go all night sounded great in the beginning. Night after night of sex-marathons was starting to take their toll on her; she was only human.

Being pushed against the railing with her breasts dangling over the stairs while one of them floated and teased the peaks into throbbing beads of sensation and kissed her and the other rammed her against the banister… She realized that her hand had disappeared inside her panties.

No need to hide anymore! She bounded out of her hidey-hole, danced down the stairs, and promptly pounced at Eric. He dodged in a blurry rush of vampire speed and tackled her to the lobby floor.

* * *

======SLG=======

Steamy Thoughts

======SLG=======

No one was purposely ignoring her. They were just busy and her only company had been herself.

Unsurprisingly, her thoughts turned as steamy as the small bathroom. Her naked body pressed against the warm shower tiles, hot water pelting down against her skin. Thick clouds of steam filled the room as she flopped against the wall, pinching at her nipples and thrusting against the vibrator. She was so close, hanging on the edge when she heard a faint sound. She ignored it, jiggling the vibe and gave her breast one last good fondle before she came. Back arched, every muscle tensed, a little moan escaped her lips. She sank slowly down the wall, legs splayed, drenched to the bone.

There was a tapping sound on the glass.

Eric smirked at her.

Pam waved sarcastically.

Godric grinned.

She blushed, realizing that they could all sense her through the blood connection.

"Sorry, guys. Hope I didn't disturb you."

"Poor girl. Having to resort to this," Pam plucked the vibe from between her legs and thumbed it off. "Instead of her playmates."

"If you guys didn't insist on giving me your blood all the time, this wouldn't happen."

"Why would we not, with incentives such as this?" Godric strode into the shower, still clothed. The white fabric turned sheer in seconds. The human gaped… and then touched.

They all decided to share their play time, and then tucked the exhausted human into bed.

* * *

A.N: For this fic, Godric, Eric, and Pam are in the same house. I'm not sure if they're just here for an extended visit dealing with business or they're usually around. But, it just kinda ended up that way.

*Her muffled question is: But why a lollipop? Or something along those lines. And yes, I did listen to Gagnam Style before writing this chapter. :)

I'm absolutely amazed! I can scarcely believe that this has gotten over a 1,000 views! I'm currently going back over some of the earlier chapters and tweaking a little of the wording. Additionally, I'm working on a very steamy chapter that involves Eric and some strategically placed lighting.


	3. Weighed Down

Godric was cruel.

He was an evil evil jerk that had way too much time on his hands to think up such deviousness. If only a little vampire-human skirmish would distract him so she could actually get some normal sex for once.

Godric loved tension.

If she wasn't precariously balanced on her tippy-toes or arched backwards until her spine creaked in protest as he assaulted her skin, then she was wrapped into a tiny ball or hogtied so tightly her skin bore the rope marks for days. So when Godric asked her to lie comfortably on the bed, warning bells should have gone off in her head.

Nice Godric = Dangerous Godric.

======= Earlier that day =======

Her phone chirped immediately after her midnight lunch with a message from Godric.

_I request the pleasure of your company in my personal quarters at your earliest convenience._

_-Godric _

He was a very polite texter. So, she finished off her meal and hurriedly freshened up and then rushed to his quarters. 'At your earliest convenience' was Godric-speak for NOW.

The door was open, Godric sat on the huge king-sized bed that dominated his quarters. The massive bed was for entertainment, not sleeping. He slept in a secure cubby-hole, not the reinforced bed frame.

She scuttled in, studying his posture, trying to get a read on his current mood. He sat stiffly, eyes flat, and his hands were folded in his lap. His skin had more color than usual, as if he had just ate.

"13 minutes." His voice was sharp.

Her eyes dropped to her feet. "I required a few messy human moments." She explained.

He patted the bed beside him. She quickly dropped next to him, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"How has your night been?" She asked, twisting to face him.

"Productive." A small smile danced along his lips. "And yours?"

"A bit boring."

"We shall have to acquire some new toys for you." His voice dropped to an ominous whisper.

"No, no! I have plenty of toys," She back-pedaled furiously. "The nest is just a bit empty tonight is all. No new toys needed, nope!"

"Ah. Then, we shall keep each other company tonight." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers around her ear and then down her jaw. His fingers were warm, almost as hot as a human's.

She gulped. "YeAH." Her voice cracked, "That sounds lovely."

"Make yourself comfortable on the bed." He was halfway across the room, hands buried deep in his pockets before he finished the sentence. She flopped back on the bed, rolling around a bit until she was comfortably sprawled. The comforter was extremely soft and fluffy, almost cloud-like she thought.

"Can you capture a cloud?"

He chuckled, "I have never attempted. Why do you ask?"

Her fingers curled into the soft fibers. "This is what I imagine lying on a cloud would be like."

"You are comfortable, then?"

"Yes." She sighed, eyes sinking closed.

"Good." He purred, darting next to the bed. "We are going to play a game."

"I like games." She grinned, eyes popping open.

"I am aware of that. The rules of the game are as follows: 1) I will not touch you until an hour has elapsed. 2) If you do not stay still, but move in such a way that results in skin contact, then you forfeit your prize."

"So all I have to do is lay here?"

"Correct." He purred.

"That sounds too easy."

"I will make it **very difficult** for you to remain still." He promised, eyes darkening with lust. Goosebumps broke out across her skin.

"And what is the prize?"

"You shall discover that after the game."

"How do you know I'll like it?"

He grinned down at her, revealing fangs. "I know."

She shivered, his voice deepening the longer he talked. She sneaked a peek at his groin. Godric was obviously very excited about this game.

"Disrobe and we shall begin."

She stood on the bed and shucked her clothes faster than pulling husk off of corn. He grabbed each item as soon as it left her skin, neatly folding it and placing it in a pile before she could even blink.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

The lights flickered out, leaving her in the dark with a very horny and playful vampire.

All she could hear was her own pounding heartbeat. Nothing was visible in the inky-blackness of the room. The bed was soft and warm beneath her, but the air was cool and her breasts hardened into peaks as she waited. Her body felt heavy, she was very aware of how the air swirled across exposed flesh.

A trickle of warm breath blew into her ear. She squealed and jumped, her arm hitting Godric's shoulder.

"I'm very disappointed in you." She flinched, curling in on herself. "Not even a minute has elapsed and you have already forfeited."

"I'm sorry Godric, could we try again?" She pleaded. "You surprised me!"

"That was the intention." He sighed heavily, hot breath drifting across her shoulder. She moaned, leaning towards him. Her head whacked into chin. "You are very bad at this." She could hear the humor in his voice.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, it is okay. I will help you."

He guided her right hand away from her chest, until it lay a few inches away from her hip. He repeated the same motion with her left.

Something cold, metal, and heavy settled over both her wrists, sinking into the bed. She tugged at it, unsurprised when it didn't budge.

"Part your legs." They sprung apart. The same weight settled over her ankles. A kiss dropped on her leg, and then Godric pulled away. "Last chance."

"Understood."

Then, there was nothing but darkness. No sound, no warm air skittering across her skin. Slowly, she became aware of a warmth directly above right forearm. It hung there, taunting her until her entire arm began to tingle and prickle. She had never realized how powerful not touching could be. "Godric?" She gasped, fighting the urge to surge into the looming warmth.

"Yes?" He was laughing at her, damn it.

"Please," She begged as her whole arm broke in goosebumps. The tingling was getting worse, steadily building.

"No." His teeth snapped at the air above her neck. She moaned, feeling the air displacement above her over-sensitive skin. "If you fail, I will you leave you here. Alone. Until morning." Her breath quickened. Would he really leave her pinned to his bed like a bug? Heavens help her.

The warmth started slowly moving, like a sloth on sedatives. It circled up and down her arm in odd swirls and shapes. Was he tracing his name? She wondered. Her hands fisted into the sheets as she fought to remain still. Then, the warmth dipped down just a fraction and she could feel it. That jerk was brushing against the hair on her arm without touching the skin at all! She shrieked and shuddered, it felt like her arm was a big red button wired directly into her brain that he kept prodding. And he wasn't even touching her! She was already wet, her dampness soaking into the blanket, running down her thighs.

He moved. The bed dipped in between her legs. She fought for purchase, scrabbling backwards as much as her pinned limbs allowed, worried that her thighs would brush against him and then he would leave her alone and desperate for his touch. When his breath ghosted down her inner thigh, she squealed and bucked.

"Careful. That almost cost you the game."

Her head tossed from side to side and her teeth sank into her lip. She felt him shudder as she broke a scab. A tiny drop of blood welled up from where Pam had bit her this morning.

"Calm down. It has only been five minutes."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Five minutes?" The hoarse whisper shattered the silence. "That's it?" Her skin felt like it was on fire, she was so aware of his proximity to her groin that it hurt.

"Patience." Her hands uncurled and clenched, itching with the chance to just touch him. Even if he walked out the door without a glance back, she groaned out her thoughts: "Just a teensy-tiny touch before he left would be worth it."

His laughter was like wind chimes. "Don't surrender now. You can take much more."

And he gave her much more.

Whimpers tumbled out of her mouth with each non-touch he made, shudders followed the slow exhales that ghosted over flushed skin. His lung capacity was impressive, especially for a creature that did not need to breathe. At the thirty minute mark, when the whimpers turned to endless streams of 'please, please, for the love of, I'd do anything' begging; a drop of liquid landed on her nipple. It landed directly on the peak, absorbing into the skin as it trailed downwards. Then, it started to burn. She screamed, fighting against the metal binding her to the bed. She convulsed and spat angry words at her capturer, until her strength gave out. Exhausted and spent, she panted against the cover. Another drop landed on her other nipple. Again, she begged and cursed and wailed. He was silent, just watching and waiting until she fell into silence as well.

The burning didn't fade, but she adjusted to it. It was a constant burn that tugged at her mind, but she was well and truly defeated. There was nothing she could do, helpless but to ride through the sensation. He would wait until she almost had herself calmed, then he would gently blow across her breasts. The breeze would fan the flames, working her right back up in a frenzy.

And the things he said to her in his deep soft voice. Describing how he would lick and suck and touch every inch of her if she beat his challenge. Of how he "much anticipated" finally thrusting into her and how wet she was, how she had drenched his bed. Of how good it would feel when he finally kissed her lips. His breath would always trail over and his hand would hover over the body part he spoke of, until it was so sensitive she started to thrash and scream. She tried to touch him, tried so hard to get that little press of skin to his that would make him leave her alone. But, he would always pull back just out of reach and laugh.

"10 minutes remaining." He announced then disappeared off the bed. Her heart skipped a beat and kicked into double-time. Where was he? What was he doing? His absence worse than his tormenting presence.

After several tortuous minutes of waiting, he yanked the entire bed forward, chuckling at her surprised squeal. Then, he pounced. He was floating or hovering or holding himself up by a pinkie, fuck it she didn't know how he was doing it. But, he somehow he was suspended directly above her. His mouth only millimeters away from her mouth, his legs above her legs, his hands beside hers.

"Five minutes."

The smell of fire and iron filled her nose.

"How are you so warm?" She whispered, barely breathing.

A small rubber packet tapped against her stomach. It radiated heat and Godric amused himself by running it up and down her sides as he spoke. "It is called a 'HotHands.' A warming packet used in cold environments. When I learned of its existence, I thought you might enjoy it."

Her stomach muscles clenched. The packet was the closest to a touch that she had in almost an hour. It was blissful and hollow at the same time. Her skin was never going to be the same. Even the soft blanket scraped like fingernails against her back.

"One minute." His whisper teased her lips.

He picked the weight off of her right arm and tossed it off the bed. It landed on the floor with a loud clash! He did the same for the rest.

"How much longer?" She whimpered, so close, he was so close!

"15 seconds."

Holding herself back was a thousand times worse than she imagined. If she had her way, he would be beneath her as she rode him into the ground.

"Good girl, five seconds."

She counted down in her head, the excitement of finally being able to touch him overwhelming her.

"Now?"

"Yes." She threw herself at him, molding her mouth to his. He allowed her to flip him over and plaster her body against his. His lips were finally touching her and his hands swept across her heavy swollen breasts. She cried out into his mouth, every muscle seizing up as stars exploded in her mind.

He attacked her, knocking her legs apart and thrusting into her. She screamed as he bit her breast, drinking from her as he kicked into vampire speed. In a blink of an eye, he yanked her down the bed with him, until her legs dangled off the end and he stood remaining buried deep within her. Godric grabbed her boneless legs, hitching them over his shoulders, and making the torture well worth the ending.

* * *

The ending finally ended in the shower. Both of her hands were wrapped around the shower curtain bar as Godric's tongue swirled around her clit and inside. He was kneeling between her legs, shoulders forcing her thighs apart as his hands cupped her rear and caressed her back. Licking at her juices and causing more until she tensed, every muscle screaming in pleasure as he sucked at her folds.

He rocked back, resting on his knees, staring up at her with a very satisfied smile. She wobbled and quickly sat on the lip of the tub.

"I apologize for distracting you." He purred, licking his lips. "I believe you wished to shower?"

She tried to respond, but failed.


	4. Catching Clouds

The next night, she found a sealed mason jar on her bed.

The glass was half-full of water and _'**Cloud**'_ was written on the seal in dark permanent marker.

* * *

The human wandered into the meeting without so much as a knock or greeting.

"Are you sure this is a cloud?" Dubious, she held the jar up to the light.

"Yes." Godric sat his pen down on the desk and waited. Isabel laughed as the human shook the jar.

"It doesn't look like a cloud."

"I assure you that it is."

"Huh…" She wandered back out into the hallway. "Hey Eric! Does this look like a cloud to you?"

"I have important matters to attend to. Cloud-critiquing is not one of them. Go annoy Pam."

Godric and Isabel listened to her clomp further down the hallway.

"Hey Pam!"

"No."

"Does this look like a cloud to you?"

"No."

"Are you listening?"

"No."

Godric laughed.

"…"

"…"

"How about now?"

"…No."

Isabel cleared her throat. "Have you considered getting another pet?" She suggested. "To occupy her."

"That is a horrible idea." He stated.

"Why?"

"Could you imagine how much worse two would be?"


	5. Space: Above and Beyond

A.N. Godric… in SPAAACCCEEEE! Because if you were a vampire, you know you'd try to fly way up high!

Sometimes, she stares in the mirror and tries to locate a fraction of herself in the sad reflection.

The first drop of vampire blood was eye-opening. It was as if Godric had distilled and concentrated himself, then poured it straight inside her veins. She craved him—followed him around like a lovesick puppy begging for attention. Then Pam, curious about the range of emotions that Godric boasted of, squeezed her bleeding thigh into her mouth until the poor little human grew delirious begging for the chance to lick her boats, to touch her skin, to pet her hair. Eric, who waited to save her from the fang-banger haters until she was crumbled and broken, offered his blood and screwed her healing body right there on the sidewalk, inches away from the groaning, beaten bodies of her enemies until Stan and Isabel fetched them home.

She saw Pam's body language in the cocked hip and sarcastic tilt of her head. Heard Godric's accent slip out of her mouth. Stooped like Eric, ridiculous posture on her tiny frame. And she wondered where she was in the jigsaw of their blood.

* * *

"Thank you," she breathed, slowly pivoting inside the room. "This is mine, all of it? Just mine?"

Godric was humbled.

The cramped and dusty room was hideous, but she gazed at the empty walls like it was the Taj Mahal.

"Yes." He responded, basking in her childish glee. The oddest things delighted his human. **_His_**_ human? He had not claimed her. She was allowed access to his nest, but he shared her with others. _A frown dragged his mouth down, _what if another decided to claim her?_ Stan followed her movements like a hawk and Nathaniel crept down hallways behind her, but never touched.

"Will you help me decorate it?" She asked, tugging at his shirt and pulling him from his thoughts.

"If that is your desire."

She squealed and ran to the closet under the main stairs. He darted behind her, easily keeping pace. She tugged out a cardboard box, shoving it in his arms. With a mighty flourish she unrolled the Christmas wrapping paper. "I want it to shine!"

* * *

Pam wandered in while Godric was smoothing the last of the aluminum tin-foil over the ceiling. Her lip curled in disgust. "This is abominable."

"Shhhshhh, just wait Pam!" She clapped her hands in glee, bouncing from foot to foot. Godric floated back down to the floor, finished with the pinning.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Godric and Pam spoke at the same time. "Idiot."

She dragged in the massive spotlight that Isabel had stashed in the storage house. When she turned it on, the concentrated beam reflected off the walls, shining bright enough to hurt Godric's eyes.

Pam's fangs popped out and she growled, before disappearing in a whoosh.

But Godric stayed and stared, reaching out at the light. "This is…" He looked at her, staring at her as though discovering her presence for the first time. "Beautiful." _It's like standing in the moon_, she thought. The walls shone like quicksilver.

She nodded, smiling proudly. "I read about how the Egyptians used to capture light through mirrors to illuminate their tombs and pyramids. Real light would harm you, but…" She trailed off gesturing at the spotlight. "But, this won't."

Her fingers slipped into his hand.

They stood there in silence for a long time, basking in the moon-room.

* * *

Eric was meandering down the hall when he spotted her. She was stumbling down the hallway with a huge three-paneled folding mirror. He winced as her arms shook and the mirror almost tumbled out of her grip.

"What are you doing?" He asked his words slow and deliberate.

"There's something I want to try." Her chin rose in challenge.

"And this something requires a mirror?"

Immediately she blushed, a deep vivid red that swept from her cheeks to her ears and down to the tops of her breasts. Eric pushed closer, intrigued by her shyness. "You naughty, naughty girl." He smiled down at her. "I've fucked you in front of a mirror before." He drawled, catching the mirror when she gasped and lost her grip. "You blushed far less then you do now."

"It's a little different." Her eyes dropped to the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Show me." He commanded. She tugged at his hand and led him to her moon-room.

She added the new mirror to the other two waiting in her room, forming a semi-circle of reflective glass.

Then, she shyly tugged at his hand. "Would you humor me?"

"Only if you make it worth my while." He countered. She held her wrist out expectantly, still blushing. "After," He purred, drawing a sharp fingernail across her skin. "The more you bore me, the more I'll take." His fangs popped out.

Shivering, she darted over to the massive spotlight. She switched it on, angling it so shone between a small gap in the middle of the mirrored semi-circle. The light bounced in-between the mirrors, capturing her reflection and casting a kaleidoscope of shadows. She posed, watching her silhouettes as she raised her arms and arched her back. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, she ran one hand down her arm, over her breast, and into her pants.

Eric blurred, reappearing in front of the light. He was at least a foot away from her, but he shifted until his shadow stood behind hers. Slowly, he raised his arm, running his shadowy fingers down her silhouette's back. She moaned, watching their shapes with huge eyes. Her skin was flushed a dark red and he could hear the pounding thud of her heartbeat.

It was like porn… minus the other people.

"Turn to your right." He commanded. She did so, facing the wall of mirrors. She could see the shadows reflected in the glass, but he remained out of sight, invisible. The black figure loomed over her.

"Hands behind your back, wrists touching." Her shadowy arms extended behind her back, disappearing into each other. "Stay very still." The black figure bent and kissed up the tops of her arms, small open-mouth kisses as his fingers tickled the underneath. WHOOSH! Eric's hands jerked around hers, yanking her backwards. She struggled for balance, rocking back on her heels. The shadows repeated, this time more proportional. Goosebumps pebbled her skin as he exhaled against it then nipped his way up and down her arms. His hands fisted in her shirt and he **YANKED**. Her shirt hung in pieces from his hands. Her legs trembled and parted slightly.

His huge hand wrapped around the entire length of her throat, pushing her chin up. Eric released her, tugging slightly on her hair to keep her chin up and the long tan column of her throat exposed. The larger shadow ran his hand down her shadow's throat and trailed over the outline of a breast. She could feel the vampire's hand mere centimeters away from own skin. Just like the pleasurable torture Godric had inflicted on her mere nights before. At the memory, her knees buckled and she hit the ground.

Before she could blink, Eric twisted her over onto her side while still staying completely hidden. The shadow licked at her knees, soothing the broken skin and collecting the welling blood. Shadow yanked her pants and her panties down in one motion, leaving her clad in only a bra. Then, he licked her. Deep inside, twisting and sucking until she shuddered into his mouth with a hoarse shout.

Only then, did he lift her leg and push into her. She watched every thrust of his black body. How blurry hands held her thigh up as he bit into the femoral artery. How he pumped his fingers in and out as her blood drained out of her body and into his mouth. Their shadows screwed each other.

The familiar brush of healing blood against the jagged wounds on her thighs dragged her out of the afterglow. She twisted to look at Eric, "Tha…" The light shut off, leaving her in darkness. "Eric?!" She jumped to her feet, turning in a small circle. "What happened?"

Air whooshed past her face and her hair was yanked, forcing her head back, exposing her neck. She squeaked and struggled as a gigantic hand clasped over her mouth muffling her shouts. Then, the body was gone and it was just her stumbling off-balance in the pitch black. She couldn't even see her hands before her, just hear the whoosh of vampiric speed before Eric was back.

He wasn't just showing her what a shadowy lover could do to her.

She realized: He became the shadow. And heavens help her; she had never been so turned on and wet in her life.

One hand appeared on her back pushing her forward, the other wrapped around her hips yanking her rear back, and then he was sheathed inside her, all in the same breath. He was as silent as the grave as he wrapped his arms under her thighs, completely supporting her weight. He pulled her up then let gravity slam her back down onto him. She squealed and moaned and thrashed like a cat in heat, splattering across the floor, soaking his hands as she came again and again and again…

The lights flick on when he finishes. Illuminating her devastated body, crumbled in a heap on the floor, fucked senseless, and quaking at the lingering fireworks that still exploded in mind.

Faintly, she realizes that he is asking her a question. She glances at him, leaning against the wall by the light-switch. "Why do you stay here?"

"Godric allows me." She smiles, still stretched out on the floor, glowing from her orgasms.

"Eventually, he shall tire of you. You shall never be mine nor his."

"I know." The words fall like pearls from her lips, clattering against the floor. "But this is enough for me…"

A long silence settles between them, like a warm comforter on a cold winter's night.

"Thank you Eric."

"You are most welcome." He flashes his sexiest-come-hither smile at her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She blushes and breaks eye contact. "This meant a lot to me." She reveals. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Repay me for fulfilling your darkest fantasy? That of being fucked by a shadow lover, whose face you never see…" He moves, caging her against the floor with his long arms. "As a matter of fact, there is." He grins like the cat that caught the canary. "When I return, you shall run from me. As fast and as far as your feeble human legs can carry you. Hide in your cleverest spot until I hunt you down and drain you."

He withdraws from her, blurring and reappearing at the doorway. "So rest and prepare, human."

She does.

* * *

Eight days ago, Eric departed with Pam and two strangers. Never has Godric felt an absence so keenly, since his Maker's thankfully last breath. For eight days, the house has been a shell of its former warmth.

The first night, Godric distracted her with pinwheels, candy, and a movie. She curled beside him, content and basking in his attention. She blew at the pinwheels, smiling at the twirling colors. She ate the shells off of the candy-coated chocolate and left rainbow kisses along Godric's tattoos. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep in his lap like an overgrown housecat.

He woke her from her nap with slow soft touches. Circling around her breasts, down her neck, up her side, until she was wet and ready for him. He easily slipped into her and gave her steady smooth strokes until she fell apart in his arms. Mouth open in a moan, hair flowing over the armrest, feet locked against his back. He rained kisses down upon her skin, nuzzled at her breasts, and caressed her face. He treated her like spun sugar and she bared herself to him. She lapped at him like a wave upon the shore and kissed him as if his hands weren't drenched in the blood of thousands, traced his tattoos with her fingers and her lips. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear and smoothed the wrinkles of his brow as they lay together, joined at the core.

Godric was amazed. _This,_ he thought,_ is how humans make love. _And so, he was humbled.

* * *

The longer they stayed away, the less she could sense them. Her footsteps echoed in the emptied halls.

Godric worried as she looped through the entire house, peering into every room as if searching for a missing piece. The third night, he found her curled up in her moon-room with a pair of Pam's stilettos and one of Eric's wife-beaters clutched in her hand.

He has never kept a human in his care for so long before. _Not in my care, she is merely a guest, _he argues with himself. Usually, he fed, played, and gave Eric the leftovers. They rarely lasted more than a month under their cruel care.

During the sixth night, she regains her usual enthusiasm. She bounces into his room, launches herself across his bed, and proceeds to ask baffling questions.

"How far have you flown?" The human thought of the most absurd questions. "Vampires don't have to breathe. Have you ever flown to the moon? Gone into space?"

Fangs filled her vision, as Godric shoved her away and leapt backwards, flinging himself into the corner of the room. He crouched defensively; arms spread to ward off attack, and growled if she moved.

Breathing slow, deep inhales and exhales to calm her racing heart, she started speaking in a quiet soothing tone. "You are safe; nothing will harm you in the center of the nest." Tension started to melt from his form as she continued babbling. "Isabel is here. Stan is here. You have patrols every hour. They will not allow danger close. Relax."

Slowly, she coaxed him back to her side. His cold hands wove through her hair, twisting tendrils between his fingers as he revealed his fear of space.

"Once," His voice took on a richer tone, like an ancient story-teller. "I flew too high, like Icarus. I flew for the sheer joy of it and burst through the protective cloud cover. Higher and higher I travelled, until all of Europe lay at my feet. Then further still, so that the Oriental lands and African wilds were visible as if on a map. I saw that Galileo was correct in his assertions, for the world curved towards the horizon.

Suddenly," His hands clenched in her hair, yanking at the roots. "The sun blazed through the earthly barrier and I **burned**." A few drops of blood welled in the corner of his eyes. As a comet, I plummeted from the heavens and crashed into the freezing depths of the ocean. My flames extinguished and half a year of life was forfeit to my recklessness."

She shifted, reversing their positions; her hands soothed at his hair and wiped blood from his face. "I can understand how frightening that was. To lose such a large chunk of time after such pain…" Her lips pressed tiny kisses to the back of his hands and against his cheeks.

"I would bottle a thousand clouds to satisfy your whims. But, space is beyond my reach. It belongs to the sun."

"I will give you space." She joked as she darted away from him, running out of the room. Her head swung around the doorframe as she teased, "Enough space for you?"

He raced after her, following her outside of the sprawling house and into the backyard. She flung herself upon the ground, flapping her arms up and down in the strangest manner. When she finished crushing plant-life to make 'grass-angels,' he joined her.

She pointed out the few stars whose names she recalled. He listed the rest of the planets and stars, comparing this night sky to the hundreds he had seen before.

"How do you know so many?" She asked in amazement.

"The sky is where nature draws her maps every night and morning." Foreign words rolled off his tongue, he quickly translated for her: "Stars guide us to victory and home once more."

"You lied to me." She accused, jerking upright. "Even if you cannot travel there, the night sky belongs to you."

He kissed this beautiful, strange human until she cast aside her star-crusade and melted in his arms. Godric wasn't sure if he preferred the chain of slow tender kisses or the fevered frantic ones as he repaid her kindness in full.

* * *

On the eighth night, she ghosted into his office and dropped to her knees before him. He rose, concerned, and tilted her face to meet his eyes. Big fat human tears reddened her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"Are they coming back?" She asked.

"Yes, fear not. They will return."

"I can't feel them." Her voice was small and broken.

"They are far away. But, not for long." He wiped her tears away and drew her close. She leaked onto his shirt, hiccup-ping and clutching at the fabric. Once again, Godric was moved; amazed, that this silly little human would cry over his progeny's departure. He holds her and wonders if she would shed her human tears for him when he is gone.

* * *

Eric is the first to step over the threshold. He smiles at her as he does so, revealing his sharp fangs.

She remembers his words, "_When I return, you shall run from me." _

"Hello, human." He captures a tendril of her hair between his fingers. "Did you miss me?" The hair breaks off in his hand, ground into a fine powder before her eyes.

"Yes." She swallows noisily and clears her throat. "I am glad to see that you have returned safely."

"Eric. How was business?" Godric slides in front of her, embracing his child and ushering the group down the hall, insisting on a full debriefing. She misses the jealous ring in Godric's words as she stares at Eric.

Her heart surges, throwing a temper-tantrum against her chest.

"_As fast and as far as your feeble human legs can carry you." _Eric glances over his shoulder and winks at her.

Licks his lips. "_Hide in your cleverest spot until I hunt you down and drain you…"_

She doesn't notice Godric's scowl, focused on Eric's predatory tread as the prey in her clamors to escape.

As soon as they round the corner, she runs.


	6. Silver and Sunlight

=SLG=

Time is of the essence.

She can feel her head start eroding away, disappearing seconds marked with each heartbeat.

Her first stop is the storage closet under the stairs. Quickly, she changes into the protective gear stashed in the corner. A dark long-sleeved shirt and pants are pulled over the bright gear for camouflage. More minutes are wasted as she pulls on and laces a pair of sturdy sneakers, then grabs the bottle of water and small backpack she prepared the first day after Eric's departure.

Running is pointless. Hiding is impossible. The blood bond made evasion pointless and his superior speed made outrunning him an idiot's pipe-dream. Therefore, she had to fight. All vampires shared two weaknesses: daylight and silver.

There were only two options for sunlight: Hopping an international flight to the Arctic Circle, the land of a rarely setting sun, or the late-night infomercial special. No time like the present to test whether artificial bulbs specifically designed for house plants have the same effect as a gigantic burning ball of fire on 200+ lb vampires in hot pursuit.

She had as much silver as she could carry at a decent pace. Colloquial silver to prevent bites. Silver garments to prevent being caught and pinned. Silver chains for both offense and defense.

Now, all she had to do was pick a spot for battle.

* * *

==SLG==

The forest had just begun to bleed into the massive coastal swampland when she felt his presence. Her shoulder blades tingled and the air felt heavier with crackle of a brewing storm. His feet struck the decaying log behind her like thunder, splintering the wood. She whirled, jumping backwards in a defensive crouch to face him. Displaced leaves floated behind him, knocked off of branches by his passing speed.

His eyes clash with hers, in challenge. Submit, they scream, surrender and submit to our superiority. Her muscles bunch beneath her, preparing for flight. Before she can move, he is on her, one hand against the tree trunk, the other digging deep in the grass, his big body pinning her against the tree roots. "You lack motivation."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." She refuses to surrender so soon. The Game had just begun. _Too soon, too soon._

"Wrong. Confidence not arrogance. Arrogance is in those lacking the necessary skills. It just so happens, that I'm very skilled." He drawls increasing his weight, pressing her further and further into the ground. "You disappoint me." She flinches, as his hand engulfs her throat. The tiniest of pressure is exerted on her windpipe; just enough for panic to cloud her mind and freeze the breath in her lungs. "Bore me and pay dearly." He threatens, predatory glee dancing in his steely eyes. "I will grant you a fifteen minute head start, in which to rectify your mistake." His hand releases her throat, air whooshes back into her lungs. She blinks at him, dazed.

"Hurry, my patience wanes." His lean body doesn't budge, towering over her. She slides past him, forced to brush past lethal muscles in order to escape. Her goal is barely in range and a deadline hangs above her head.

Once again, she runs—crashing through the undergrowth.

* * *

===SLG===

Her handicap has long since passed; she continues to wait feeling toyed with. The slow ticking of passing seconds shreds her nerves as she hides, perched on one of the tallest trees in the swampy forest. The gnarled tree trunk is wider than her arm span, sturdy, solid, and old. Perhaps as old as her pursuer? Doubtful. The utter lack of Eric is foreboding. Not knowing his location, knowing that he have ghosted anywhere and is probably **watching her right now**, is more than she can bear. The hoot of an owl makes her start and grasp the limb like a life-line. The rustling branches and croaking frogs are straight out of a horror film. Nervously, she double-checks her supplies and tugs at the silver chain wrapped around the tree trunk. It holds. Anxious, she squirts the last of the colloquial silver on her face and neck, rubbing it across her lips and on her ears—anywhere Eric may attempt to bite her. She is as prepared for a man-hunt by a blood-thirsty (in every sense of the word) vampire as she possible. Although if the mosquitoes continue at this pace, then there will be very little blood left for him.

As if he heard her thoughts, Eric appears. He glares up at her, standing below her tree limb. "Hiding is futile, little human… I am **very** disappointed." He snaps his neck to one side, the vertebrate pop ominously. "You should have run." His fangs flare out and his weight shifts onto the ball of his foot.

And that is when she drops the silver net on him.

The weighted net knocks him backwards and pins his surprised body to the ground. He hisses, fangs flashing in the dim moonlight. Her stomach churns as she begins squirming to the limb edge, preparing to drop down and strike while he is pinned. A clump of mud hits the bark below her feet. She freezes, eyes darting to her prisoner. His heels dig into the ground and the palms of his hands fling the damp dirt to the side with blurring speed.

_He will dig himself free in seconds_, she realizes. Adrenaline floods her system and she throws herself at the tree trunk. Trembling fingers link her harness to the silver chain before grabbing the hem of her over shirt and yanking it over her head. Leaving her shivering in the closest thing she has to armor: a shirt woven entirely out of silver. Almost like chainmail, but lighter and more flexible. Eric digs himself out from under the net and bursts through the ground just in time to catch the falling shirt. A long pale arm brings it to his nose. "Fear…" He moans eyes fluttering closed with a deep inhale.

He flickers, moving from the ground to before her in half a breath. One hand drags against the bark, shredding it as his crouched form slowly inches his way up the limb. A menacing growl rumbles from his chest and the tree quakes beneath her with each step. His hand lands on her knee and teasingly trails up her thigh, rounds her hip and grabs her pants. He yanks, the harness digs into her ribs. Her pants fly down her legs tangling with her shoes, revealing the thin silver mesh underneath.

"My, oh my. A very interesting choice in undergarments." He brushes a fingertip against the metallic weave. It sizzles.

"You have two options, my dear. Either you remove yourself from this tree and those ridiculous clothes from your person and beg for my mercy…" She shivers in the dramatic pause. "Or I will leave your rotting husk for the vultures."

She swallows nervously before lifting her chin stubbornly. _Godric wouldn't let him kill me, Godric won't. Just stick to the plan, don't freak out… don't freak out! _

She freaks out when his huge hand engulfs her foot. "Ankles break so easily… and it's so amusing to watch prey try to run afterwards."

"1.." He smiles, drinking in eyes torn between terror and stubbornness.

Her quaking hands fumble with the flashlight.

"2…"

The flashlight blares to life; the beam strikes Eric in the center of his chest. His torso catches on fire and he disappears with a scream of rage. She almost cries with relief. It worked!

Everything is quiet. She widens the flashlight's beam, scanning for her hunter.

Too quiet.

The whole tree rocks. She screams, grasping the flashlight to her chest like a lifeline.

The tree groans and creaks and parts of it start to splinter. It tilts and then leans, branches whip through the air. The flashlight tumbles to the ground, cracking open against the swamp roots. She scrambles at the harness as her whole world goes topsy-turvy. Buckles resist her frantic undoing. Eric is uprooting her tree, she has to get out! Now!

Two more buckles to unfasten… One more…

In slow-motion, the ground rushes towards her. She screams, grabbing at the trunk, the branches, anything, wrapping her arms and legs around the tree. Her eyes shut and she tenses, bracing for the painful impact. The tree crashes against another, grinding to a stop.

Nothing.

Stillness.

Laughter.

A deep rumble that vibrates through her bones.

She peeks one eye open… then the other. She jerks back, yanking her face away from Eric's chest. Her body is wrapped around his. Burning flesh fills her nostrils.

"What the..?" Shocked, she releases her death grip. The last buckle breaks under her full weight and once again, she is plummeting into the swamp below. Mere inches away from the mud, Eric hand hooks into her collar and stops her short.

"Ready to beg?"

She screeches in protest as he drops her another inch.

"A little know fact about silver," He states as she dangles over the mud hole. "Vampires are only harmed by direct skin contact… otherwise, it just tingles."

SPLAT!

She flounders knee-deep in the mud, arms wind-milling as she struggles for balance. Eric grins at her, before slowly pushing her with his right pointer finger. He continues to press against her until she topples backwards landing on her back. She huffs and scowls, before rolling over and dragging herself into a seated position.

Eric cautiously watches her dirty flailing. "No more tricks up your sleeve?"

"No." She pouts, hoping that he misses the arms frantically searching under the mud. "The flashlight was my last hope."

His fangs click out. "Shame."

His hand lands on her shoulder, yanking at the mud-covered silver-mail. He smears mud away from her neck and then his fangs are buried in her flesh. He jerks against her and his fangs retract immediately. He spits, almost retching and sways slight against her.

"Colloquial silver." She informs him, grinning as he glares.

The **Game pauses** as he rests against her. She relaxes when the greenish tint to his face starts to fade. He straightens, sneering down at her.

**Resume Game.**

"Only willingness limits where a vampire can draw blood. Did you coat your entire body with colloquial silver?" He leers staring blatantly at her breasts. A faint blush colors her cheeks. "No need to find out just yet." He purrs, and rubs his hand against her neck. No sizzle, no burn.

The corners of his mouth tilt upwards and his delightfully deep voice fills her ears, "No more silver left... here." And then, his fangs are neck deep. The bite sends a jolt through her body. Her fingers finally close around a bundle of reeds and she yanks them out of ground and jabs them at his shoulder. They splinter instead of driving into his skin. He hisses and grinds his fangs against her neck.

She screams, spasming in his arms at the sudden pain.

He yanks his teeth out. "Idiot." His tone is derisive, but his eyes… holy hell, his eyes are burning with desire and approval and staring at her as though the Holy Grail somehow burst out of her skin. He grinds against her leg, the silver rendered harmless by the mud.

She curses and yanks at the tree root. A piece of it breaks off in her hand. She brandishes the twig at the seven foot Viking. "Get. Off." She snarls.

"Precisely my plan." He whispers in her ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Run back to the house with your tail tucked between your legs. Or I'll leave splinters in your heart." She bluffs, her heart pounding in her chest. She raises the twig above her head, preparing to drive it downwards in attack.

His lips sear against hers, kissing her through the burn of residual colloquial silver. She whacks him with the twig. It has no effect. His hand strokes her brow almost reverentially and then the remains of her silver shirt thud against a tree.

His hands wrap around her waist, like a cobra striking at a frozen mouse. And he hauls her out of the swamp with a squelch. Her right foot slides out of her shoe with a pop and slurp. She only vaguely registers its loss before Eric's cool body is pinning her against the scratchy bark of the closest tree. As soon as her back hits the bark, she comes alive, hissing and screaming. She fights him tooth and nail, clawing at his skin and biting at his skin drawing his blood. The rougher she becomes and the more frenzied her attacks, the softer his touches grow and gentler his kisses. Somehow, this only enrages her more, how little her attack affects him.

He presses against her further, his groin rubbing up and down against her thigh. Her feet dangle above the ground, her whole weight suspended between him and the tree. Her fists pound against his back, thudding against the muscle as his mouth slowly pierces through her bra and into the skin beneath. Screams taper into a throaty moan as his licks fan her lust into a roaring fire. Rage boils in her blood, a bold spicy flavor that complements the sweet taste of fear and a pinch of desire. He savors each mouthful, chasing any stray drops like a possessed man.

Like a hell-cat she yanks at his hair until he captures her hands in his, holding them still in a mock embrace. Fingers intertwined, he presses them against his cheeks as he drinks his fill of her life's blood. His body shudders, her warm blood coating his throat, her hands yanking at his hair, clawing across his skin, and when her teeth bit at his ear, twisting and yanking as she screamed—he came. Against her leg, in his pants. Her heart skips a beat and begins to slow.

It dimly registers in the back of his mind that he is draining her, almost beyond saving. Eric begins to fight with himself, struggling for control. He wrangles for the control that shattered at the first taste of the sweet concoction of fear, anger, and blood that gushed from her veins. Eventually, he clicks his fangs back into his gums, and cleans the two puncture wounds, almost like a nursing child until they clot. Her heart flutters skipping a beat, then resuming. He has taken more than he planned, but not too much. Her face is paler than usual, but when he presses his thumb against the skin the color rushes back immediately.

"It has been a long time, since feeding has been so…" He licks her blood from his lips in a slow swipe of his tongue. "Pleasurable."

The fight drains from her body, leaving her spent and vulnerable. "Eric…" She whispers, anxious eyes darting to his before boring into the maze of roots and mud. "Was it good for you?" He snorts in amusement. "I mean, was that what you wanted?" Her eyes are as wide as dinner plates in the gloomy forest and focused completely on HIM. Not Godric or Pam or any of the annoying little pests that buzz around the nest, but on him.

"Yes." His palm cups her chin and tugs her forward into a sweet kiss that melts on her lips like chocolate on a summer day. He rests his forehead against hers, "Would you like your prize now?" Fingers sprawl against her bare stomach, spanning the width of it.

"No." She nudges her nose against his. "Later… too tired. May I go home now?"

He hoists her up, dangling her at arm's reach by her harness like a kitten. He carries her home.

* * *

====SLG====

Godric laughed when Eric returned from his hunt.

If he kept a close watch on the human through his weak bond, it was merely to keep tabs on how the hunt progressed. Not because he was concerned. _A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them. _Therefore, Godric was not surprised when Eric kicked open the doors.

Traces of mud were smeared across Eric's pants and shirt, but otherwise he was spotless. Not a hair out of place.

The human was… not. Thick dark mud coated her clothes, dripped off of one shoe, and began flaking off of her skin in dry clumps. Her bare foot, half of her neck, and her face jumped out in contrast to the filth that covered the rest of her. She made an odd wail as Eric shook her above the welcome mat. A chunk of mud peeled off of her forearm and splattered against the 'we'.

Isabel frowned at the 'lcome' mat. "Spray her off."

"That was my plan."

"Outside." The Second-in-command growled, glaring at the mud in the formerly clean foyer.

Eric dropped the muddy human. She landed on her knees with a loud 'thwack.' He planted his boot upon her back, forcing her belly against the marble. "A little mud is good for the floor. Really brings out the white."

Distantly, Godric realized that he had stopped laughing. The sight of her prostrate under Eric's shoe… disturbed him… deeply. He tore his eyes away from his child and his prey, glancing around the room. Two vampires flanked the un-amused Isabel. Stan watched the proceedings with amusement, completely ignoring Godric at the moment. Nathaniel met his gaze, nodding slightly in respect before turning back to watch the human's attempts to brush off the mud.

"Outside. Now!" Isabel barked.

"Make me." Eric challenged, drawing up to his full height and baring his fangs.

Godric groaned, pointedly staying out of the childish argument... until they started tearing the house apart.

And the resulting fight was: why Godric got a new welcome mat and door, how Isabel got a new haircut, and when Eric experienced more of the cleaning properties of Mr. Clean then he cared to know.

==== Author's Note: ====

Questions for you guys: Does Godric seem really out of character? I have him laughing a lot, but I doubt that he was always as solemn and depressed as he seemed in his suicide episodes. In fact, I feel that Godric was exhibiting very unusual behavior when we first met him. (Willing sacrifices rarely last 2,000+ years.) My vague idea of him is that he has been exposed more to the negative spectrum of emotions, and manages to stay level-headed and calm in the face of them, but the happier emotions catch him off-guard. Therefore, he isn't able to filter them or water them down as effectively. Hence, the big deal when he feels amazed, humbled, or amused by her silly little actions and questions.

However, I do love the composed and very wise side of Godric. Be prepared for that next time in: The Socratic Method!


	7. Pamela--the Period Chaser

"Eric?"

"..."

"Can you do a cartwheel?"

"You are asking the wrong question."

"How can it be wrong? It's my question!"

"You are still incorrect." Eric looked down his nose at her. It wasn't difficult. "The question is not **can**, but **will** I do a cartwheel? The answer is still no."

"Stan can do cartwheels… without losing his hat."

"Good for him." Eric's voice dripped sarcasm.

She stomped off huffing. Eric grinned, quickly wiping the expression from his face as Pam glanced over suspiciously.

* * *

==SLG==

The Socratic Method:

==SLG==

"Godric... you're amazing!" She set the Persian kopis back in the chest and closed the lid, before leaning against it. "All the places you've been, the things you've done…" The human trailed off, glancing up at him shyly. "Why do you spend so much time with me? Wouldn't you rather be around someone more worldly?"

Godric leaned away from her putting, what she referred to, as his 'thinking face' on. His hands folded in his lap and his face had a certain stillness that signaled Godric was about to utter profound words. Last time she saw that face, he stated that: "Many kiss the hand they wish cut off." *

"You feel that I would enjoy conversations with a world traveler more than our 'chats?'" Godric, the oldest vampire she knew, used finger quotes.

"Yes." She giggled at his gesture.

"Why?"

"Because they would have more in common with you."

"I, a two-thousand year-old vampire that has seen empires rise and fall, would have more in common with this traveler than with you?"

"Well… maybe not a whole lot more in common, but a bit!" She felt extraordinarily tiny at that moment.

"Alright." His desk grew larger and larger as he continued. "Who is your favorite person to converse with?"

A bright blush spread across her cheeks and she tucked her chin to her chest, hiding behind her hair before admitting: "You are. You listen to everything I say—even the babbling and nonsense. I have never felt as connected to a person or as interesting as I do around you."

"But, you doubt that I enjoy being around you?" His attention fixated on her blush, devouring the blooming red with his eyes.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't make sense. But, you laugh and you seek me out and let me disturb you. Why is that?"

"You have a zest for life that I find addicting."

"Oh," She murmured, pleasantly flattered. "Thank you. That's very sweet." A kiss landed on his cheek from the blushing human. Then, she swirled out of the room.

A moment later, she reappears in the doorway pointing an accusing finger at him. "You just won an argument with nothing but questions!"

"Did you feel that we were arguing?"

"Well, no… just discussing…. You're doing it again!"

Godric continued to laugh long after she finished stomping down the hall.

* * *

* Just because Stan had been extraordinarily polite the last few days, didn't mean he had an ulterior motive.

For the just the following portion: This is a flash-back of sorts, Godric and his human in the early days.

* * *

===SLG===

Guardians of the Day

===SLG===

Vampires are very selective when choosing a day-guardian. It's less like a job interview and more like a courting. Of course, there were still the usual background checks, blood typing, occasional glamouring, and situational testing. When Godric started showing an unclaimed human around the nest with an unmarked neck, Isabel just assumed she was the new day-person.

To be fair, sometimes she was.

* * *

Jim had experienced a lot of unusual jobs during his lifetime. Running a few vampiric errands and occasionally having to prematurely end a fishing trip was worlds better than prancing up and down at birthday parties as a stuffed dinosaur. When Jim first met Godric's new gal, he noticed the mesmerizing eyes and cleavage. So, he just assumed that she was Godric's latest lady-friend, booty-call, mistress, fang-banger, etc, etc, etc…

To be fair, sometimes she was.

* * *

When Isabel asked her to, 'Be a dear and pick up Hugo for me. His flight arrives tomorrow morning.' She thought Isabel was just asking her to do a favor…as a friend. When new clothing and lingerie magically appeared in the closet of the guest room after breakfast, she thought Godric was being highly optimistic. The next time she visited, the bathroom was stocked with iron supplements, fancy lotions, and 'Fangs—the perfume with a bite!'

O_bviously_, she eyed the walls and ceiling with a tad bit of fear, _the house was trying to get Godric laid._

* * *

When she told him, his eyes widened and his mouth quivered. She grabbed his hand, patting it consolingly. "Don't worry," she whispered, hoping the house wouldn't hear her. "It's the least I can do for you and your house; after all you've done for me."

"I… see… Are you sure that it's the house's desire?" At the word 'desire', her eyes shot to his lips and a pink tongue darted out to wet her own.

"The house was very clear." She purred, blatantly ogling him. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"I don't concern myself with frequency, but with quality." His eyes followed the small fingers that tugged at her neckline. The seams groaned, but held. It would require only a minimal tug from him, barely more than a twitch, to rip the ruffled little number from her.

"Personally, I concern myself with both. So, it's been a while then?" She slid a stack of folders across the desk and perched in the empty space.

"Time has passed since." He responded, purposefully vague. "But there is no need to worry; I have my house well in hand."

She sneaked a peak up at the ominous ceiling, looming over her head, just waiting to squash her if she failed. "How about a kiss then?" She purred, planting a hand on the arm of his chair. The top half of her body was angled towards him, her lips inches away from his.

This time, Godric did not deny her.

Even though sex did not occur, the house was so pleased with her that the next evening a bouquet of freshly cut moonflowers flowers appeared in the center of her bed.

* * *

===Author's Warning===

Warning: Really Gross. So gross, I'm ashamed I wrote this… but at the same time it amused me. Yes, my humor is weird. Try not to judge me too harshly. Mention of menstrual cycles and well… grossness. But, hey vampires! à We all thought this at some point at time!

Feel free to skip, I won't be offended.

* * *

=======SLG=======

Pamela the Period Chaser

========SLG========

There were lots of reasons that Pam preferred girls. They were squishy and oh-so-nice to look at and even nicer to the touch. As a vampire, Pamela discovered another reason to love women. Once a month they became an all-you-could-eat buffet with orgasms.

The first time The Human bounced, yes bounced with those jiggling breasts and tempting hair moving like a damn slinky going downstairs, into the middle of a vampire nest during the midst of her menstrual cycle, the entire room sprouted pointy teeth. Pam eyed the dark pants the ignorant girl wore. Judging by the panty lines and slight bulge: pad. _Shame_. At least, tampons were more like popsicles. _Idiot._ Walking around with blood-soaked tissues stuffed between your legs was just begging for a draining. Pam licked her lips and leaned forward, eyeing the room's body language, getting a feel for her adversaries. Isabel had ducked behind Hugo, burying her nose in his throat and inhaling deeply. No competition there.

Nathaniel was crouched, legs trembling, ready to pounce. His eyes completely focused on the smiling human. Stan's fists were clenched and he kept shooting nervous looks at Godric, but his mouth was open, fangs displayed. Paula, a tall redhead with legs like stilts, was slowly sliding closer half-turned towards Pam, back to no one.

"Hello, everyone! Hello God-ri…c? What's going on?"

And then, Nathaniel pounced. Stan swung at him. Paula slid past two others and almost laid a hand on the confused blood-bag. Godric was crushing the throats of two attackers, while mule kicking one that snuck behind him.

Pam took advantage of the mayhem to beckon the naïve human over. Surprisingly, she darted past Isabel, out of Godric's arm-reach, past a pummeled Nathaniel that had a death-grip on Stan's boots, and into Pam's arms.

Pam tucked her under one arm and ran for her room. When she started unbuttoning her captured prey's pants, the human protested. "Wait… there's something I should tell you…"

"That you're on your period?" Pam yanked the pants down and licked her lips. "I know. How thick can you get? Why else did a room full of vampires go into a feeding frenzy?"

"Wait… what?!" It was amazing how much blood was contained in such a small body. Enough to leak out and still cause such a dark blush.

"Be a dear and lean back for me." Pam jerked at the underwear. The human squealed and yanked the underwear back up.

"Stop that!"

Pam growled, she could smell it. Thick rich blood pooling between thighs being wasted when it could be coating her throat.

"HELP!" The woman's screams were choked off when Pam flipped her face-first into the bedspread, tore the underwear from her grasp and started sucking.

Suddenly, the door exploded open and four snarling fighting vampires tumbled in. Pam was ripped off and thrown into the wall. She flipped in the air and landed, feet against the drywall—crouched and growling. Bright red blood dripped down her mouth, splattering on the wood floor. Godric had the redhead by her hair and was twirling the other male above his head by the tight grip on his ankle. Pam had just snapped the neck of the last attacker and was inching down the wall, staying out of the feral Godric's range, drawing closer to the bed. The human had just managed to spit out the comforter and flop over. Surprisingly, it was Eric's appearance that brought order to the chaos… or at least a ceasefire. Looming in the doorway with bared fangs, he commanded attention even with his head ducked to fit under the doorframe.

"Cease! I believe we agreed that any blood taken would be on her terms." Eric stated, eyeing the best prey of this century. (Keep in mind: The century did just start.)

Everyone froze and turned to stare at the bewildered girl. She blinked and shrunk back on the bed. Pam drawled, "It's hardly taking…" She shrugged dramatically, still sideways against the wall, "just recycling."

Isabel peeked around Eric. "An oath was given." Godric sighed and released both vampires. The male flew head first into the corner and Paula made herself scarce.

"It is her choice. As promised." Godric sounded like someone spilt his TrueBlood.

"Afraid she won't choose you?" Nathaniel goaded, eyes fixed on the bleeding center. The human squeaked and dove under the bed sheets, wrapping them tightly around her.

"Three days and I'll buy you your weight in truffles." Pam promised. The human's eyes got huge. "Godiva." Pam added to seal the deal.

"This cycle and the next three and you can have one of my cars." Nathaniel counter-offered.

Squeaks rose from the bed. "A new car?!"

Pam growled, gnashing her teeth at Nate. "Anything out of my closet and the best carpet-munching of your life."

Eric cut in, "The villa in Milan. Do not forget where Pam learned all her little tricks."

"A house?!" A blushing head peeked out of the bed.

Godric side-stepped, leaning on to the bed face-to-face with the blushing woman. "What do you desire little one? I have houses and cars and pretty clothes and chocolates."

Her face scrunches up and she thinks about it for a long long moment. They wait…

"Nathaniel, I will grant you an entire day for the dark blue hatchback."

Nate grinned triumphantly and flashed onto the bed, crouching over her. She 'eeped' and darted back, smacking into Godric. "Wise decision." Fury darkened Godric face and Nathaniel hovered over the human, not quite daring to touch her in front of him.

"I'm not done negotiating." She blurted out, twisting away and huddling closer to Godric. "Pam, half a day for three things out of your closet and the chocolate."

"Not the carpet-munching?" The human blushed, "I figured it was a given." Pam laughed. "A whole day and first turn for two items and a dozen truffles."

"Deal."

Eric grinned, watching Nate's face twist with anger. "You agreed to…!"

"One day," He cut in. "Not exclusivity, well played little human."

The human grinned and Pam licked her lips, eager for her time to begin.

But, then Godric spoke. His face had settled into that ominous blankness. "I have humored your antics and put up with your frivolous nature." In other words, Godric's infamous patience was reaching its breaking point. "Now you wish to share your period with every vampire in sight?"

_Uh-oh,_ she froze—heart thumping like a rabbit's. Godric was resorting to questions and he was being extremely polite: **He was furious**. She swallowed nervously, hands twisting anxiously in the sheets. "I have agreed to exchange a resource valuable to them for resources valuable to me." _Ah-ha! Take that-I Godric-ed him! _

"You test my patience, **human." **She fell over terrified, crawling away from him. "I have sheltered and protected you, rescued you from others that sought you harm." He drew himself up, eyes flashing with rage and fists clenched and his face, his face was dripping with rage. From his glaring eyes and his scowling mouth. It was the first time that she had ever seen Godric loose his calm and it PETRIFIED her. His nostrils flared and she knew that he could smell her, smell it oozing between her legs.

So, she surrendered. She tilted her chin back and closed her eyes, barely breathing with panic. "I owe you my life."

His teeth sank into her neck, marking her before the silent bystanders. When he pulled away, his face had settled back into that chilling calmness. "When you finish whoring yourself out, you shall report to me... _at your earliest convenience_."

She gasped and unbidden, tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes, Godric." She whispered, closing her eyes.

And Godric left. Nathaniel stomped out, slamming doors on his exit.

Eric stayed, staring Pam down. "You are lucky that I am feeling generous, Pam."

"I negotiated my prize fair and square." Eric was not grabbing this morsel from her, not this time. Pam stood her ground, savoring the aftertaste of her prize.

"You did. How very human of you."

"Effective tactic when dealing with a human."

"I expect a taste. What say you, girl?" Eric looked past Pam to the crying human. He blurred, reappearing in front of her. "You never negotiated with me. I feel left out."

Eric did not look left out. He looked excited, tongue darting out lick his lips eagerly.

"Did Godric finally break his toy?" Eric egged, watching her face closely. It caved, tears increasing and she slumped on the bed.

"Leave me be please." She whispered.

"I want a day too."

"Eric." Pam warned.

"Fine. Just… just go." And he left.

And then it was just Pam and the crying human. Pam patted her head awkwardly. "Don't cry. Don't cry. Oh please don't cry." She said, deadpan as a doll.

The human kept crying.

Pam rolled her eyes and debated whether or not she minded the tears while drinking. She didn't.

Until the hiccups started.

"I'm sor-hiccup-ry, Pam." Sniffle, sniffle.

Pam lifted her head up out of the human's crouch. "He is not mad at you."

"He's not?" Hiccup.

"No." Slow long licks of her tongue soothed and warmed like a gentle massage. The human relaxed, parting her legs slightly.

"Are you sure?"

Pam sighed and pulled back out again. "Look. Godric likes you. Why, I don't know. But, it's obvious he wants to claim you."

"Oh…"

"How many humans do you see frolicking around this Nest with pinwheels and clouds?" Hiccup.

"Hugo doesn't frolic… Godric never said anything…" She trailed off, confused.

"Are you brain-dead? How many unclaimed humans have you met around vampires?" Pam pulled the human over to the adjoining bathroom faucet.

"… None." She drank a few handfuls of water.

"That's because Dallas vamps drain them dry before you can. Godric does not help humans out of the kindness of his dead heart."

"Do you think he's really mad at me?"

"He'll get over it… or he'll finally kill you."

"Oh. That's reassuring."

Now, that the human was no longer crying or hiccuping, Pam spun her around so she faced her again. "Ready to earn that chocolate?"

========SLG========

When Pam left, the human felt as if every last cell had exploded with pleasure. When Nathaniel pushed through the door, the pleasure fizzled out into little sparks. She shot up, wrapping the bedspread around her naked body.

Nathaniel's hand fisted in the sheet yanking it from her. He towered over her, easily six feet. Where did all the short vampires live—Overseas?

"Our negotiations were only for the blood." She warned, looking for traces of the friendly vampire that helped her grind coffee beans between his palms and hoisted her up when it came time to change light bulbs.

"Godric's not pleased with you and unlike him… I don't share. Who is going to make sure I uphold my end of the bargain?" He threatened, fangs popping out.

* * *

A.N: What did you guys think? Did you enjoy Godric's mastery of the Socratic Method or the cart-wheeling Stan? And, will Nathaniel whisk her away now that she's fallen out of favor with Godric? Dun, dun, DUN... *drumroll*


	8. Cranes and Otters

A.N: A short little chapter, but I felt horrible for leaving it on such a cliffhanger! Also, I'm curious. What do you guys think about the images? I've been swapping it up a little chapter from chapter. The current pickle one is actually related to next chapter.

========================Previously================

Nathaniel's hand fisted in the sheet yanking it from her. He towered over her, easily six feet. Where did all the short vampires live—Overseas?

"Our negotiations were only for the blood." She warned, looking for traces of the friendly vampire that helped her grind coffee beans between his palms and hoisted her up when it came time to change light bulbs.

"Godric's not pleased with you and unlike him… I don't share. Who is going to make sure I uphold my end of the bargain?" He threatened, fangs popping out.

========================Now===================

"I am." The menacing words came from the open bathroom.

Eric filled the doorway, casually wiping his wet hands with a tiny towel. "Things… got a bit messy." He explained at Nathaniel's wide-eyed look. The dark blue towel fluttered over his shoulder, pooling on the cool tile in the awkward silence that followed Eric's entrance.

Nathaniel cowed under Eric's glare. He backed off, scooting further down the bed, changing tones like chameleon's colors. "I apologize… I'm still young for a vampire and sometimes, I lose control."

That was reassuring. Not. The human nodded instinctively, glancing at Eric for moral support. He briefly glanced at her, but his steely eyes returned to Nathaniel. "It's okay," She nodded, tugging at the hand fisted in her sheet. "Just…be gentle." Eric scoffed at her words.

Nathaniel's fingers combed the dark hair from her face, rubbing at her temples and across her forehead. She moaned and leaned in the touch, feeling the pounding headache melt away at his caress. "Oh… That's very nice."

Eric pushed away from the bathroom, slinking towards the exit. "I shall return… for my turn." He paused with the door halfway open. "Damage her and regret it."

The door clicked shut behind him.

She knew she shouldn't, the word 'whore' kept ringing in her ears, but Nathaniel was sweet and kind with gentle touches that slowly peeled her reservations away. He covered her with his broad shouldered body and tapered hips. Kissable lips that chased away the shame and sadness, soft hair that soothed her nerves and calmed her heart rate. He lapped at her, like a kitten with a saucer. Playful and cute with his scruffy hair and warm brown eyes.

In those moments, he was all the sweetness that Godric was not. Bulky with muscle where Godric was sleek and lean. He whispered sweet endearments in her ears, praising the curve of her breasts, the sweetness of her blood, and how much she turned him on. He seduced her like a lover. He drank his fill, resting between her thighs as she giggled at his stubble.

When Eric returned, she was drowsy and rosy with happiness. Nate, as he insisted she call him, was curled around her. His head pooled on her stomach and her fingers tangled in his. She smiled as he withdrew from her, dressing and planting a kiss on her knuckles. She grabbed his lapel and drew him in for a smiling kiss, nuzzling against his nose before separating.

"Kissed and made up, I see. Thought being almost raped would disturb you more." Eric drawled, crawling onto the bed before Nathaniel even left. "Interesting."

Nate's teeth gritted together, as he set the car keys on the dresser. Silently, he cast a glance behind, watching her until the closing door cut him off.

"He was wonderful to me, Eric." Her rebuttal made him grin that crooked criminal smile.

"He desires what you have. Many kiss the hand they wish cut off." A cool hand cradled her palm, lifting it to his sinful lips. The dangerous kiss that pressed into her skin raced straight through her veins like a shot of adrenaline. Her heartbeat thumbed heavy in her ears.

"You want it too."

"Indeed. And I shall have it." And Eric's hand slid around her waist, tugging her close. "You're so happy its giving me a toothache." He rolled her on top of him.

"You're just sour that you weren't my first pick."

"I am never sour." He declared. Even lying under her, Eric dwarfed her. His head bent on his neck, like an absurdly sized crane, as he tracked her movements.

When she informed of him of his crane-like similarities, he boosted her up on his chiseled thighs. "You have no right to speak so." He nipped at the undersides of her breasts, trailing his hands up and down her waist. "Lilla utter."

She groaned, smacking him in the chest playfully. "I hate it when you guys go super-spy on me and start speaking in code!"

Eric grinned, slowly edging her backwards. "That is half the appeal." Her back bent and eventually, she fell back, resting fully on his thighs. He folded over himself, leaving a trail of hickeys down to her curls. "Magnificent."

And then, he tasted her.

=====SLG=====

* * *

Eric had retired early as the last of her period died into a slow trickle. Released from her negotiations, she crept down the hall like a burglar. Heel to toe, heel to toe, soft slow steps. The floorboard groaned under her feet—ccrrrrslutccrrrk. She froze every muscle in her body clenching as a cold sweat coated her skin. Each step seemed to set off every creaking floorboard in the house, which groaned out insults and depravities to her paranoid mind. She dashed into her moon-room, locking the door behind her, and relaxing only after the snick of the deadbolt settled into place.

Her mind whirled with the events of the last few days. If Eric hadn't interfered with Nate she wouldn't be remembering gentle caresses, but that last bite as he drained her life away. She wondered if Godric was still livid with her or if time had leeched his fury. Pam's words echoed in her mind: _"He'll get over it… or he'll finally kill you." _

So, she frantically crams a few items in a backpack. A change of clothes, shampoo, toothbrush, just the basic essentials. Shoving in a pair of socks, she blindly reaches behind her for the toothpaste. It lands in her hand and she presses it into the bag before the realization that it was handed dawns on her.

_Oh, shit. _

Sweat breaks out across her brow and her hands tremble. _This is it. He's either going to kill me or kick me out. Please let me live, please let me go. _She refuses to turn around. Let death strike her in the back. She does straighten up though, catching his reflection in the mirror.

"Godric."

"Why are you packing? I thought my **request** was simple enough for even you to understand." Obviously, Godric was still furious. She spotted tension in the stiff lines of his body, how his jaw squared and his eyes focused unblinkingly on her reflected face.

Her fingers curl on the edge of the counter in a white-knuckled grip. "I wanted to be prepared before seeing you."

"Prepared for what?" He hissed, his hand curled dangerously around the nape of her neck.

"In case, you let me live."

His face fell out of the thin veneer of feigned calm, pain flared in his eyes and flashed across his face. "…." Speechless, her assumption doused his anger as effectively as dropping an iceberg on a campfire.

Godric had three choices. He could refuel his anger and level her with it, fulfill his worst nightmares by rending flesh from bone as he had done many times in the past. Or he could corner her, cage her and lock her away ensuring that this would be her last attempt at escape. Or he could show mercy and kindness.

A younger vampire may have chosen the other options, but the centuries of continual fear and slaughter had left him old and wearied. Godric chose gentleness.

"Would you have even said goodbye?" He whispered, revealing the genuine hurt at her assumption of betrayal. He controlled his emotions, channeling the sorrow and regret to the forefront while locking the violent rage away.

"Yes, yes!" She whirled around, dropping the bag. "Of course, I would have! I just feared that you were angry at me and I thought you were at least going to throw me out and Godric…" Her voice dropped from the high-pitched panicked squeal to deep sorrow. "… I'm sorry. You're right." She backed away from him, shrinking against the counter. "I am a whore."

Godric had never felt the need for air since dying. Until now. His chest constricted with a heavy pressure and squeezed blood from his eyes. "I spoke out of turn. You are **not** a whore. Do not call yourself such."

"I slept with Nathaniel." She continued, staring down at her toes. "And with Pam. And Eric. Who haven't I slept with?"

"Me."

Confused, her eyes snapped up from the ground to his. She gasped at the thick red that poured from his eyes. Her hand was wiping at the red blotches before she could stop herself. "Don't cry, please don't cry." Frantically, tissues wiped across his face until he stopped her hands with his own.

"Sleep with me tonight. Please?"

"You mean… in your hiding spot?"

"Yes."

"I… is this a trap?" She warily asked.

"No. Stay with me, tonight. Talk and rest at my side. If you still wish to leave, come sun-down… then, I shall let you go."

"Oh, Godric!" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist and burrowing her head in his muscular chest. "I never wanted to leave. I just can't bear for you to be mad at me!"

Kisses dotted her head and hands smoothed her hair. "I am not mad." And he wasn't. He was relieved. So, he pulled his precious fragile human from the bathroom and into his arms. Inside his cubbyhole, she settled against him like a puzzle piece. Her breath fanned across his chest as she curled against him like a basking house-cat. When he reached to close the trapdoor, she whispered in his ear: "This isn't air-proof is it?"

Godric chuckled, burrowing deeper into the pillows that lined his hole. "Not air-proof. In fact, it is just as climate controlled as the rest of the house."

Her head nuzzled against his shirt before the approached the topic looming over their heads like a stray storm cloud. "I didn't realize that my period would cause such a commotion. Actually, I thought vampire blood prevented periods. I haven't had one since…." She trailed off awkwardly.

Godric nodded, tugging the trapdoor closed. "It was not the blood, but the constant feeding that prevented your cycles. Your body compensated for the blood loss by delaying your period. Now, that the feedings have lessened the hoarded blood supply was released."

"So… if you drink from me more often than I won't have any periods?"

"That is likely, but unhealthy. There may be unfortunate side-effects."

"Such as?"

"I'd rather not say. You should rest." He smoothed the hair back from the crown of her head.

"I guess periods aren't always horrible… it was kinda of like Christmas, this time!"

Godric stiffened underneath her. She froze, wishing she could grab the ill-timed joke out of mid-air and stuff it back in her mouth.

"Are you intending on repeating this on a monthly basis?" His voice was frosty... to say the least.

Oh, no, No, NO! Things had finally calmed between them until her loud mouth bashed the fragile truce. Godric had retreated into the standoffish turtle shell of fake calm.

"No."

"Why so?" He inquired.

She twisted, flipping to meet his eyes in the dimly lit space. "Because it bothers you."

And Godric was reassured by her sincerity.

"You should rest."

"Tell me a story." She demanded, twisting back around into her comfortable cuddle.

Godric cleared his throat and searched through his memories. "In the past, Eric and I settled for a few decades at a temple dedicated to Eros." His voice slipped into the deeper tone he used for story-telling and his hand continued to smooth her hair. "There was a time when the bleeding maidens would come to the temple to make fertility offerings. From sun-up to sun-down, they would lean against the altar and bleed into a giant vented basin. When darkness fell, they would sprinkle rosemary and spices into the reservoir and light candles as they sang and danced over their offering to the gods. At night, Eric and I would sneak into the temple and drink our fill."

The human murmured something indistinctly and then yawned loudly. Godric continued, "We would leave gold and silver in the bottom of the drained basin as a token of our appreciation. The maidens would return to their families joyful and convinced of a blessing."

He glanced down at her, watching the closed eyes and peaceful breathing before dying for the day. He ceased to be for a time, dead arms wrapped around the living.

* * *

Braving the bleeds, he forced himself awake while she slumbered. And while she slept in the cradle of his arms, he sliced his wrist open. Holding it against her mouth, he felt his blood coat her throat and slide into her belly. He reopened it twice, forcing it into her system. Slowly it was absorbed, until she was closer than skin. With the amount of blood ingested, he would be able to track her to within six inches.

Godric was known for the honor of his word. If he could not persuade her to stay, if she insisted on leaving him, then he would keep his promise. He would allow her to depart. But, he refused to leave her.


	9. After Effects

Waking up on the edge of an orgasm was an odd sensation. Her nipples were rock hard and her thighs were dripping. She moaned not even bothering with opening her eyes, sending her fingers straight to the juncture of her legs. Need overwhelmed her. She was so close, balanced on the precipice of release. Flicking her clit with her soaked fingers, she lifted her hips, sending two fingers into her. Her legs banged against something solid in the dark.

There was a growl and then a whoosh and then she was pinned into the bed by something very solid and very hard. A loud rip sounded and a hand slapped her fingers out of the way. Right where she needed it most was an unyielding pressure that pushed all the way to her core. Lips closed over hers drawing her up, claiming her roughly as he thrust.

"Godric?" She groaned, clutching at his arms. He growled against her lips, nipping at the swollen skin, and then picked up the pace…a lot. She screamed, clamping down around him as he thrust faster than light. Half a breath and then she splintered underneath him, shattering into a thousand pleasurable pieces. His fingers yanked her hair back, teeth grazing down her neck and suckling at her breasts, swapping back and forth without missing a thrust. Her screams echoed in the small room.

Then, she woke up.

Godric was curled around her. His groin was pressed flush against her, swollen and hard. Arms clamped around hers, pinning her hands to her side. She fruitlessly wiggled; the dream was a pale comparison to the intense reality of her need and discomfort.

"Godric, please… please." She thrashed, burning up from the inside out. Lust clawed at her belly and melted her brain. Her vampire bedmate remained still and quiet. If an orgasm didn't happen soon, she was going to tear her skin off trying. Deathly aroused, she squirmed, barely managing to twist so his prick rubbed against her center. "Please, please, help me…" She bucked, grinding against him. It brushed against her sleep shorts, pressure barely enough for pleasure through the layers.

She managed to squeeze her arm around enough to reach herself. Tugging down the shorts she stretched barely grazing her slit. Tears fell from her eyes as the need intensified. She moaned and groaned and ground against him, flaming the fire, but not satisfying it. "Godric!"

He didn't even twitch. So, she bit him.

His skin burst like a grape, tangy blood rushing into her mouth. Irritated eyes shot open and he flipped her over—snarling into her face—fangs extended before recognition registered.

"Why did.." She cut off his question with a scream as the movement brushed his cock against her slit. She bucked wildly underneath him swearing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Please, dammit!" She was thrusting with every ounce of her being, pressing as close as possible and slamming her hips up frantically. Godric drew back alarmed.

She followed, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing a kiss onto him as she continued against that delicious pressure. Confused, Godric kissed back and brushed the back of his hand against her breast. She twitched, nails digging into his back as she arched painfully into the touch. Her back popped as she forced her nipple into his palm. "Yes! Please, Godric!"

He shrugged and wrapped his hand around it fully, fondling it. She slammed her body against his hand. "Harder."

He obliged. Moments later, she was panting and exclaiming loudly as he pushed into her, twisting her nipples roughly between his fingers. She was dripping wet, almost as if she had just orgasmed. Much wetter than usual at this stage, he distantly noticed with concern. "Faster!"

He moved faster, slamming her back against the cushioning with his thrusts. She screamed, tensing around him, milking him with her orgasm. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. Her back dropped out of the fierce bow and she started matching every fifth thrust with a slam of her hips. Godric began to worry.

Minutes later, she came again, shuddering and pleading for more. Then again, again, again, and again. Godric came with her on her seventh peak, burying his fangs in her neck feasting on the pleasure that sparked in her blood. She paused, breathing deep and murmuring encouragement as he licked at the puncture marks.

Then, she grabbed at him and started moving again. Godric pulled out of her, severely alarmed.

"Stop." He commanded.

She did not stop.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she pressed against the walls of the cubbyhole, dragging her back and shoulders against the coarse stucco. She moaned at the sensation, tossing her head back in bliss. Then, she threw herself against the wall shuddering at the impact. Her thighs quaked, his eyes caught the falling droplets from between her legs as she came again merely from the impact.

He grabbed her by the waist, yanking her away from the wall. "Cease." He dodged her kiss and gave her a shake. "Stop that. Calm down."

She continued to disobey him.

She undulated her stomach muscles against his hands and bit down on her lip. Hard. Blood welled to the surface and she licked at it, winking flirtatiously and reaching for him.

Godric backed away, knocking open the trap door, and jumping through to his room. She scrambled after him, clawing her way out. She slithered on her belly to his feet before rolling over. "Join me." Her voice was deep and throaty from the shouts and screams. Tanned hands scratched down the sides of her hips and pinched at her breasts as she shot him a smoldering glance from half-lidded eyes.

Godric restrained himself. His hands fisted when she started smacking herself.

He pulled at his Child's bond. "Eric!"

Eric flung open the door, appearing before the shout died out. The human had flipped back over and was thrusting against the air, rubbing her breasts into the floor, and smacking her rear with her own hand. She was also groaning… very loudly.

It was distracting, to say the least.

"What's wrong?"

Godric pointed.

Eric smirked, watching the show. "How nice of you to offer…" He licked his lips and advanced.

"She's gone wild."

"How fortunate for you."

The human screamed and collapsed to the floor, twitching unnaturally with her latest orgasm. Eric's leer faltered. She panted and coughed, heavy rattling heaves like a chain smoker. Then, she started gyrating again.

"Well… that's not normal."

"No it is not."

"Pam!"

"No, do not call…" Pam appeared behind Eric. She lit up like a Christmas tree, smirking down at the woman lost in the throes of passion.

Pam's fangs dropped and she lunged for the gyrating flesh. Godric's hand wrapped around her throat, stopping her in her tracks. "No."

Pam's fangs popped back in and she dropped back, pouting. "Such a tease, Godric."

"Fix her." Godric demanded, glaring as the two vampires stared transfixed at the squirming flesh.

"What did you do to her?" The human had climbed on top of the bed and was currently finding the rub of her skin against the cover… very… pleasurable. Pam's fangs popped back out as she watched.

"She awoke me before sundown with great urgency. The usual happened, but now she refuses to stop!"

Pam blinked at him. "The problem is that the human wants too much sex?"

Eric laughed. "Old age catching up to you?"

**Godric was not amused. **

The frantic screams as the human reached completion put the vampire's conversation on hiatus. After the last tremor died, she coughed again almost retching on the bedspread.

"Disgusting." Pam stepped back.

Godric shot over to the bed, eyeing the red stain from her coughing fit worriedly. "She is bleeding?" He poked at the cover, sniffing his finger afterwards. He went very still.

Eric followed, leaning into sniff the stain as well. "Your blood. She's coughing up your blood… How much did you give her?"

Godric wiped his hand on the sheet and crossed his arms. He did not answer.

"Are you trying to turn her?" Eric questioned again, staring down at the blood-addled human.

Pam sighed, leaning against the wall. "She'll be like this all night, I suspect…. I could help take the edge off for her." Pam sidled closer to the bed, leaning in as the human giggled and bounced nearer.

Godric frowned. The human pounced, springing off of the bed and twisting around Pam. She tugged at the long hair, twisting it around her fingers and pulling Pam into a long kiss. Pam pulled back, running a gloved hand against the curve of a warm hip. "Your blood tastes divine, Godric." She licked her lips hungrily and pulled the giggling gal flush against her, before dipping her and lapping at the exposed breasts.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eric glanced at his Maker. Godric looked resigned and guilty.

"It has been a long time since you have given another your blood."

"She has had my blood before."

"When severely injured, this is somewhat different. Your blood is much stronger than most."

"That has never been clearer."

Pam continued making out at second base. The show was quite enticing. Eric touched his Maker's shoulder with his palm. "She will be fine. Very sore and weary afterwards, but unharmed."

Godric nodded. "I suppose… we should keep a close eye on her condition in the meantime."

Pam grinned, revealing the twin peaks of her fangs.

"A very close eye." Eric agreed.

"Mmm… do you remember that delightful time in the shower?" Pam purred, righting the human and unlacing her own shirt.

=====SLG=====

* * *

Godric was never ever gifting another with his blood. It was almost sunrise and the human was still gyrating in the corner. Pam yawned, swaying in her ridiculous high heels. "Just give her another pack of batteries and leave her with her toys. It's not as if she can go far in that condition."

Godric scowled and batted away the clinging hands. She pouted, but was quickly distracted when Eric unfolded himself from the bed. She launched herself at the blonde Viking, squealing playfully when he dodged her leap.

"Glamour her or leave her be. Either way, I'm going to bed." That said, Pam whirled on her stilettos and disappeared with a flick of her hair.

Eric eyed the exposed flesh hungrily. "Think she'll still be affected come this evening?"

Godric groaned.

Eric distracted the human with a strategically placed battery operated toy. When the human was deeply entranced by her own flexibility, he turned to face Godric.

"I have a request."

Eric gracefully knelt, head bowed in servility before his Maker.

Godric devoted his entire attention to his Child. In the staggering amount of years that Eric had been his stalwart companion, favors were scarcely asked. Very intriguing. "What would you ask of me?"

"You're going to claim her, aren't you?"

"Yes." His decision had been made as soon as his blood had flooded down her throat. No human with that much of his blood would be another's.

"Before you publicize your claim, may I play with her one last time? A true hunt, with her at her most desperate, at the height of her humanity."

Godric dwelt on Eric's words. "At her most desperate… How do you plan to ensure her desperation?"

"I shall not allow permanent harm to come to that which is yours. But, I will use all other means at my disposal... It will not be pleasant."

A hot band of tension eased in his chest at another vampire's acknowledgement of his possession as his forehead creased in worry. Eric was quite masterful at creating unpleasant situations.

"I could have claimed her after the glorious chase." Eric continued his plea, as his Maker remained silent with thought.

"Why did you not?"

"Because you desired her."

Godric inclined his head, raising his Child's bowed head until their eyes met. "One last horrible hunt and then she shall be completely and wholly mine with all to bear witness. Any blood of yours that remains in her system shall perish beneath mine, until only I remain in her. No harm or injury shall come to her, if she is returned in less than pristine condition— it will come out of your hide. So enjoy your brief moments with her. For it shall not last."

=====SLG=====


	10. Bang-a-Fang!

A.N: To the favoriters, followers, and viewers: The increasing number of views and favorites/follows have been very encouraging, its a joy to know others are interested in reading and following these adventures.

To my reviewers: Thank you so much for the encouraging words and support! I'm so delighted that you guys have enjoyed this piece and your kind words have really helped motivate me to continue writing.

For Midnat: If only we could hire vampire movers! I bet they have a great over-night shipping special.

* * *

By the time her body had recuperated, Eric and Pam had left. The night before she stabilized, they were summoned by the Authority. Eric Northman had been awarded the illustrious position of the new Sheriff of Area 5 in the great state of Louisiana. Currently, both Pam and Eric were knee-deep in the new territory, arranging their new dwelling place and claiming their position.

"Usually, a show of force is necessary." Godric explained as he easily carried the massive desk into the moving truck. "Vampires do not submit eagerly to new authority. Do not worry, Eric is old and cunning. He will excel at his duties. It is not the first time he has reigned over other vampires. It will be a good learning experience for Pam."

The human followed after him with the desk drawers huffing and puffing, as he lightly set down the solid cherry wood furniture. "What about this Great Revelation? What will change?"

"Much will alter with the revealing of our true nature." Godric answered, speeding back into the house. By the time she had neatly stacked the drawers back in the desk, he reappeared with Pam's smaller desk. She slid out of his way as he squeezed the second desk in until both pieces were side-by-side. "I will have to keep a closer watch on those in my Area. Dallas vampires are vehemently opposed to the idea."

"What about the Louisiana vampires?"

"I am unaware of their opinions… Perhaps, Eric could provide you with an answer. He plans on opening a vampire attraction after the revealing."

"Vampire attraction? Like a human hunt-a-thon?" She followed Godric back inside to the half-packed office. His laughter danced back to her.

"Similar, but both sides. A human attraction of vampires and a vampire attraction of humans. Its a means of making additional money from his necessary duties. Vampires are required to report to their Sheriff when traveling across Area lines. Eric suspects that humans will pay quite a bit to view the mysterious vampires in person and vampires would pay to meet... interested humans."

"That's… that's brilliant!" She squealed, "As long as his vampires don't cause trouble, they're practically putting money in his pocket for him!"

"As I stated, Eric is very cunning."

She jumped in front of him, twirling eagerly and rattling the half-filled box of pins and post-it notes. "Can we visit it, when it opens?! I'd love to visit Eric and Pam and see their new business project!"

"Yes. We may visit if I am not needed here." Godric agreed.

* * *

====================SLG======================

Godric's disposition had gotten steadily gloomier since Eric had departed, taking Pam with him. It was a good political move for his child and they still visited briefly, but the house felt desolate and Godric seemed emptier without his progeny and progeny's progeny.

She could feel the pull of Eric and Pam, her blood longed to be by their side. It tugged at her like a ship dashing back and forth thru crashing waves. Being close to Godric was like grabbing on to a massive anchor that squashed the storm and calmed the turbulence.

When the pull got unbearable, she sought out Godric. Today was worse than usual. Her head pounded and her hands felt clammy. So, she crept into Godric's room, hoping that he was in an accepting mood. On top of everything else, life seemed extra dreary today, almost as if looking through a rainy windowpane. More than anything, she just wanted a hug. So, she snuck into his quarters and crept onto his bed. Motionless, he lay on his back just staring at the ceiling. _Did_ _vampires sleep in?_ She wondered, slowly sliding under the covers. Her face burrowed against his side and an arm draped over his still form. A cold hand slowly rose from the thick covers and eased through her hair.

"Good evening." She whispered, nuzzling his skin. No response. Something wet dripped on her face. Iron and coal filled her nose when she sniffed.

"Is everything okay?" She questioned, reaching upwards in the dark. Thick fluid coated on her fingers. "Godric?! What is this?" She sniffed and licked at her hand. Blood. He was bleeding.

"I am afraid that I will not be very pleasant company today." He stated. She slid away, his fingers falling to the mattress as she turned on the light. Dark red pooled under his eyes, like livid bruises leaking down the sides of his face.

She gasped and wiped at his face with her shirt, balling the hem of it between her hands. "What's wrong? Why are you leaking?!" She started to panic.

His hands settled on hers, stilling her. "Tears."

"Tears?"

"Yes."

"Oh…I've never seen vampire tears before." She rocked back on knees, gazing down at him sadly. "Why are you crying?"

"When I look back on my life, I find not a single good has come from it." He whispered his voice broken shards of pain and guilt.

"That's easily fixed," She forced a smile and wiped his face again, smearing red across the skin and her fingertips. "Just do something good."

"I have tried, but my nature is corrupt and poisonous. I have survived and in doing so, I have cast morals aside. I can no sooner do good than a leopard change its spots."

"Okay…" She drew out the word, nibbling at her lip. "Well, how would you define good?"

"I cannot."

"If you don't know what good is, then how do you know you haven't done it?" She asked, settling back beside him. "Would you do me a favor, Godric?"

"You would add to my heavy burdens? Do I not have enough to bear?" She closed her eyes, muffling a sob with her hand. Godric had never sounded so defeated before. There had to be something she could do… anything.

She stroked his brow and dropped warm kisses on his hand. "Please, think on it and come up with five actions or qualities that you consider good."

"Very well." He sighed, loud and long like an uncomfortable dog. "I will dwell on it."

And she hugged him and wiped away his tears and offered him silent comfort.

And his sorrow was halved that day for sharing.

* * *

She pestered him every day until he provided her with a list of five attributes. His five good characteristics: Loyalty, Selflessness, Patience, Mercy, and Charity.

"I am going to give you homework." She stated, climbing onto his lap and pushing papers aside.

"I surpassed the age for schoolwork a long time ago."

"If you want good to come from your life, from your actions, then start doing good." She quoted. "I read that in a book… somewhere. You're not powerless, so stop acting like you are. And stop being sad." She pushed the corners of his lips up, "Get glad!"

He twirled strands of her hair between his fingers. The smile slipped back down when she removed her fingers. Well… at least he wasn't crying… His tears broke her heart.

"Let's start with the easiest!" She clapped her hands together forcing a hundred-megawatt smile. "Charity! Donate, fund, volunteer, or start your own, but be charitable today!" It was her attempt at a joke; she didn't actually expect him to start his own charity.

Godric never did things by halves.

So, he became a philanthropist.

* * *

=====SLG=====

After the murder of Reverend Newlin, she had completely written off the planned road-trip to Eric's new bar. Godric was needed more than ever with the tense atmosphere of brewing war between vampires and humans. Texas was a pinprick away from exploding into outright warfare. So, the human was caught off-guard when she bounced into his office, casually disturbing his paperwork for the scholarship foundation he had created, to hear that the trip was finally happening!

"Honest?"

"I would not lie to you." Godric swore, neatly stacking the scattered papers. She squealed, grabbed his head and planted an excited kiss on his lips. Godric lunged forward, slamming her back against his desk. Encouragingly, she pushed back—wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer.

"Someone's excited today." She kissed her way down the pale column of his throat, nuzzling against the cool skin.

"I received no less than ten thank you letters from recipients of our scholarship." Godric stated, expertly tugging at her hair until she was putty in his experienced hands. "Isabel just dropped them off."

She squirmed as he tugged her head back, amused as her eyes rolled back into her head at the action. "Remind me to thank Isabel… later." The breathy whisper enticed Godric even closer. He nipped at her collarbone and tugged at her thin clothing.

"I am thanking you now."

"What for?" She queried, half-way lost in the sensations.

"For the idea…" One kiss below her collarbone. "For the inspiration…" One kiss on top of her left breast. "For the encouragement…" A long lick into her cleavage that ended with a nipping pressure. She groaned, clutching at his short hair. "For our scholarship…"

"Your scholarship." She bit her fist as he sucked her nipple through the fabric, groping the spared breast at the same time.

"Our scholarship." He growled, hitching her feet up until they pounded flat on his desk. He slid into her, thrusting her across the slick surface. When she balanced precariously, almost sliding off the end, he grabbed her shoulders—pulling her back against him.

She agreed to his labeling quite loudly.

* * *

=====SLG=====

Fangtasia was not what she expected…

"Perhaps the appeal is lessened due to your exposure to vampires."

She quirked an eyebrow at Godric explanation, casting a glance around the dimly lit bar full of merchandise. "I suppose it looks…depressing enough. Was that his intent?"

"Whose intent?" A familiar voice purred over her shoulder.

The human twisted around, like a dog chasing its tail, and tackled the sardonic bouncer. "Pam! I'm so glad to see you!"

Pam awkwardly patted the human on the back. "There. There."

"How are things in Louisiana? Do you miss us? Is your new job fun? Where's Eric? Do you like it here?" The human blurted out, practically vibrating with eagerness.

Godric chuckled, amused. Pam rolled her eyes and bypassed all of the questions. "Godric." She greeted.

"Pam." He inclined his head, smiling as his human bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Eric is expecting you." She twitched her head in the direction of the raised chair.

The human barely recognized the creature lounging above the crowded room. His face was cast in shadow and the dim lighting only added to the ominous appearance. Intimidation radiated from him like a palpable wave. She clutched the back of Godric's shirt, half hiding behind him when Eric's eyes cut in their direction.

"Of course." Godric replied, reaching behind him and untangling her fingers from the cloth. "We will be right there. Pam."

The vampires exchanged the usual one word goodbyes of their names.

"Godric."

Eric stood as Godric climbed the stairs. He towered over both of them; by cricking her head back at a painful angle, the human caught a familiar gleam of amusement in the grey eyes. Long legs folded gracefully as Eric sat in the smaller chair beside the throne, gesturing for Godric to sit in his chair. Godric did so, perching on the edge of the dominating seat. "It is nice to see you again, Child."

"As long as I am Sheriff, you are welcome in these parts." Eric swore. The small chair complained under his bulk as he leaned back. "I see you brought your human along."

"Yes. We both expressed an interest in your new business."

The human kept very quiet and her eyes focused on her feet. She could feel the stares of unfriendly strangers—vampires and humans alike. Instincts screamed danger at the tops of its lungs. So, she remained standing, still behind Godric's seat.

"What do you think of my bar, human?"

"It's nice?" She offered diplomatically.

"State your real opinion." Eric was pointedly not looking at her as he spoke. He seemed larger here, even his voice boomed bigger and his presence was concentrated, like a finely honed sword.

"It just seems too much…" She gestured to the t-shirts, the merchandise, the scantily-clad occupants, and all the bright red against the gloomy black. She tugged awkwardly at her vivid purple and white dress, feeling like the brightest dressed being in the room. "And a bit like an all-you-can-eat-buffet." She added, under her breath.

"Elaborate."

"I expected something…" She searched for the right word. "Friendlier."

The deep chuckle that met her ears was more of a dark rumble. He was putting on a show, she realized, for the crowd of staring eyes. Godric's words came to mind: _Necessary show of force. Do not submit eagerly to new authority. _This was all part of Eric's new job and it was very important that she behave. Godric had warned her to control herself and not cause trouble; she decided to follow that advice. Carefully folding her hands in front of her, she took slow measured breaths.

"Your human is very well behaved." Eric commented.

Godric nodded slightly, "She responds very well to the proper handling." She shuddered slightly, distinctly remembering the last time Godric 'handled' her.

"Come, I will show you the rest of the bar." The two vampires stalked off and through the crowd. She darted behind them, impeded by the crowd they effortless wove through.

The tour passed in a blur. Godric appeared pleased with the bar and its booming business. Eric's business partners seemed respectable enough and the place did have a dangerous appeal. Artistic touches kept the bar just on the tastefully edge of tacky, no doubt due to Pam's careful arrangement of the two-tone color scheme and strategically placed lights.

After the tour, they split in different directions. Sheriff Eric was containing two minors that had smuggled their way in through the back door, Godric was thoroughly investigating the contents of a TruBlood, and the human had started up conversation with one of Eric's employees.

"Where did you work before here, Ginger?" She asked, sipping at the Cuba Libre.

"I was a waitress at a quaint little place down town and a daycare attendant." The short blond confided, laughing at the confused expression her words brought.

"Daycare attendant?"

"Seems like a bit of a stretch, doesn't it?"

"From this place, yes. For you, no." And it was true; Ginger had a sort of motherly look about her. She was plump, with gentle curves and a smile that screamed harmless and caring. "You don't look like you belong here." The human stated.

"Neither do you. I'm sure as time goes by, I'll fit in more. I just started this week. Work has a way of changing you." Her words had a ring of foreboding about them, as she shot the vampire bartender a flirty wink.

Suddenly, Eric materialized before them. He cut into the conversation, murdering it with a swift stroke. "Ginger, Long Shadow requires your help." Ginger shot a quick smile before scurrying off. Eric smiled down at the out of place human, it was not reassuring. It was the smile that a spider gave a fly before sucking it dry. "Follow me."

She shot a sideways look, finding Godric in the crowd. Deep in conversation with the bartender, his hands rested on the black bar top and a half-drained TruBlood sat before him. Reassured of his proximity, she followed Eric into his office.

Godric paused in his conversation, watching Eric's careful escorting of HIS human into the small office.

It was time.

======SLG=========

The door clanged shut behind her with the finality of a funeral bell toll. Her fingers released the doorknob as she drifted further into the room. Most people politely back away when another approaches their personal space. Eric has never behaved as most people. He merely stood there, steady as a dam with crossed arms, as she awkwardly tried to shuffle around him.

"Did Godric tell you why I invited you here?"

She surrendered as he refused to budge, remaining in the front half of the office. "To see the new bar."

"That is partially correct. I invited you as a courtesy."

"Courtesy?"

Eric leaned forward, hemming her in with his long arms. "A farewell gift, if you may."

"Oh," Soft lips parted and her sun-darkened fingertips caressed the side of his face. "It doesn't have to be like that. I know I stayed in Dallas with Godric, but I planned on visiting you. My job isn't location specific, I could stay down here with you for awhile if you'd rather." A large smile spread across her face, sweet as spun sugar.

"You misunderstand." A swift twist of his head disconnected his skin from her touch. "The next time I visit Dallas, we shall play our game again." He declared, growing larger and larger in her view.

"Once was enough. I do not want to play again!" She jerked away, flattening her back against the door as shaking hands scrambled for the doorknob. This was not the same Eric she knew in Dallas. This was a dangerous, lethal version of her friend... perhaps even her lover?

"Not optional, Otter." Massive hands clasped around her shoulders, bodily hauling her off of the floor, and crushing her against the wide expanse of his chest.

"Why should I bother to play?" She spat, struggling against him.

"Because." He drawled, fangs snapping millimeters away from her ear. "I could snap your neck into tiny little pieces with one hand. And I shall. Unless, you win."

He pushed her forward into the wall, then released her. Her knees wobbled as she caught her balance, barely supporting her weight as she quickly put distance between them. "Godric will not allow it."

Eric simply smiled down at her. She whitened, dread piercing her heart. "No."

Click. "Yes." The light glinted off his fangs. "In a week's time, I shall be in Dallas. After dark, you shall be granted one hour's head start. At the end of which, I will track you down like the filthy bitch you are. If I find you before the dawn of the second day, your life is forfeit. If you are not present when I arrive, I will kill you. If you refuse to play…"

"You'll murder me. I get it, I get it." With false bravado she rolled her eyes, desperately trying not to pee on herself. Godric would not betray her. He cared for her. This was merely a farce.

"Do not delude yourself." Eric backed away, yanking the office door open. "You are here for my entertainment."

And then, he was gone. Numbly, she stumbled back out into the common area. Terrified eyes met Godric's from across the bar. He broke eye contact, glancing away from her guiltily.

Bile rose in her throat and fear dampened her palms.

_Oh, Shit. It was true. _


	11. Painful Preparations

The trip back from Fangtasia was awkward to say the least. Neither one of them broached the looming subject. The more miles they drove, the bigger the invisible elephant in the car grew.

Halfway through the trip, she had resorted to blurting out vampire jokes. She tapped her fingers on the dash nervously as the next bad joke rolled off her tongue. "What dog does a vampire have?"

Godric sighed. Loudly.

The odometer slipped past 100.

She giggled nervously, leg twitching against the console. Thump, thump, thump. "A blood-hound! Why do vampires hate arguments?" Pale fingers tightened on the steering wheel, the leather creaked loudly in the car. "Because they make themselves cross!"

One hand blurred, slamming into the power button for the radio. A foreign language filled the car accompanied by instruments the human couldn't even begin to name.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Is there something you wish to address?" Godric finally asked.

"No."

Thump.

"Human."

"Fine. Eric threatened me tonight." She growled. "Threatened to snap my neck in his office."

"It is not the first time Eric has issued you a death threat."

"It's the first time that you haven't forbidden him from following through with it." She shot back, sitting as straight as ramrod, arms crossed in aggravation.

"You are not mine." Godric replied, "Protecting you from Eric is not my concern."

She flinched, staring out the window at the passing trees. "That's the other thing I meant to ask you about… I spend a lot of time around you." She stated.

Godric nodded, eyes fixed on the road.

"Have you ever considered claiming me?"

"I have."

She sneaked a peek at him, arms relaxing. "And?"

"Are you mine?"

"…No."

"Do you not think I would have done so by now, if that was my intent?" Typical Godric response.

She didn't answer, but the thumping and the tapping and the slew of lame jokes ceased. Bitterness and rejection surged across the blood bond settling like a bad after-taste in his mouth. His promise, Eric's plan to ensure her desperation, bottled the reassurances and explanations that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Silently, one hand slid off the wheel and rested on her thigh as they crossed over state borders. He pretended not to notice as she rubbed her nose and the corner of her eyes, catching teardrops discreetly with her sleeve.

Eventually, she fell asleep and the sadness slipped away into her dreams.

===============SLG====================

* * *

"… the fading of your pulse as I drain every last drop of blood from your being. Prepare yourself, human." The click of a phone sounded in the still room as Eric's deep voice faded away, replaced by a feminine robotic tone. "If you would like to replay this message, press 4 now. Otherwise…" The human pressed a button on the tiny cell phone, disconnecting from her voice-mail.

"He will not kill you." Godric declared, growing weary of this farce. Four days remained until Eric's arrival. The human was starting to appear frazzled.

"Who is going to stop him? You?" Her hair was rumpled and tangled at the ends as if she continually raked her hands through it or suddenly went sky-diving.

"No." He lied, fingers strangling each other behind his back. His voice was not the usual calm tone; it boiled and churned terrifying her with the strangeness. Godric was different now.

Shaking arms curled around her stomach as if she might fly apart at any second. "I'm scared, Godric." Pleading eyes begged with his. "He has had my blood; I cannot run or hide from him." Tears shone in her eyes. "What can I do?"

Godric turned his back on her, unable to bear the panicked sight of her, staring out the window instead. He reached deep inside of him, pulling the controlled calmness to the forefront of his being. "If this is to be your last act on Earth, then make it your best. Eric has always enjoyed the hunt more than the feast. If you please him with a good chase, perhaps he will spare your life." He was pleased to note that his voice was level and flat, none of the tumultuous emotion coloring his tone.

"I…" She grew very quiet and very small, her words barely audible. "I had hoped that you might help me."

Godric spun around, muscles bunching and fangs extruding as dangerous intent rolled off of him. Icy eyes chilled her to the core. "You thought that I would choose you over my child?"

She flinched as if physically struck by his words. "I…I… yes." She whispered, tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I see that I was mistak-en." Her voice cracked and her trembling hands futilely wiped at her face. His agitation was jarring, shaking her world upside down and leaving her topsy-turvy in the wake of his violent rage.

Her former lover turned back to the window, refusing to look at her. Mentally revising her pervasive points, she appealed to his sense of duty. "You are the Sheriff of this Area. Will you allow the premeditated murder of a human in your territory?"

"If Eric is idiotic enough to leave proof of your death then I shall punish him!" Godric roared, slamming his fists into the drywall.

Her nerves broke before his outburst; sobs wracked her body like labor pains as she sunk her to knees in defeat. "I have seen you defend strangers from the vampires in this nest and argue for better treatment of humans. I am begging you! Please, I will leave and never bother you again, but **please**—Do. Not. Let Him kill me!"

"My time is valuable. You waste it." Again she flinched, shattered by his harsh words.

"You are the closest to a family that I…" Again she tried, pleading with his sense of loyalty.

He growled, deeper than a rabid wolf, a low rumble that made every single hair on her body stand straight up and wave the white flag of surrender. "Wasting. Time."

One last time, she tried—her life depended on it. Appealing to his bond with her executioner, she spoke: "Since you will not help me, help Eric. Any advice would make the hunt b-b-b…" Words choked in her mouth, bitter and withered on her tongue.

"Very well. We will discuss this, later. There is important business that I must attend to." Much more important than her, his words implied.

Her gaze bore into his back for a long drawn out moment. Memories of soft caresses and gentle laughter, sweet kisses as he twisted around her sharing pleasure, bloody tears that coated her fingertips, the touching gift of a heavenly cloud, and the secrets of space shared in the darkness.

Despite his actions today, Godric mattered deeply to her. Staring at his still back, she realized that she somehow, somewhere she had lost him. Gathering her strength, she stood and cautiously approached his back. Gently her fingers gingerly perched in-between his shoulder blades as softly as a falling leaf. Tenderly, she dropped a kiss atop his head. Two tears landed among his locks as her eyes fluttered closed. After the parting kiss, she left his presence, refusing to look back.

Time slipped by like thick ladles of molasses. Only after her footsteps faded into silence and every last bit of her presence departed, did Godric finally move. Wiping the blood from his face, he flew out of the window and into the night.

===============SLG====================

* * *

Much can occur in four days' time. The human began her preparations as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon and the vampires were dead for the day. Leaving the nest, she turned to the one place that she knew would assist her with a vampire-sized problem.

* * *

"Considering your unusual circumstances," The sharply dressed blonde handed a clear vial to her. "We have agreed to help you. One simple injection into the bloodstream and after approximately thirty-six hours, any remaining 'vampire problems' will meet the true death." The blonde joked, smiling like a radiant angel. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here?" She questioned again, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Steve and I have helped many women escape from the clutches of those monsters. We have several hidden safe-houses that you could stay at while recovering."

Gratefully, she squeezed Sarah's hand before holding the vial up to the light. The contents seemed harmless enough, water-like in appearance. "Are you aware of what vampires can do to us? Beyond the blood-sucking, I mean." At the blonde's wide-eyed look, she continued wrapping the vial carefully in cloth. "With simple eye contact, they can turn all of our beliefs, will, and actions into putty between their cold dead hands. No matter how much, I fought and prayed and pleaded for control, I was nothing but a slave to their commands. After what was done to me, what I was made to do, a safe house is the least of my priorities."

The best way to sell a lie was to wrap it up in truth. Pam had taught her that. "All I care about is living long enough to see the tables turned on them."

Sarah nodded and stood. "Come with me then. I'll introduce you to our steward. He'll be able to assist with vampire protection."

She stood, carefully tucking the cloth into her purse.

===============SLG====================

* * *

After carefully stashing her new supplies in a locker at the closest bus station, she made it back to the nest in time for a nap before having to face Godric again. The hours of sleep did not numb the jittery nerves or deep pang of betrayal in her chest. Determined, she squared her shoulders and wiped her perspiring palms on her dress.

===============SLG====================

* * *

Standing next to him was like wearing a hair shirt after a high burst of static electricity. Her body hummed with his presence and her eyes avoided his, feeling unbelievable awkward after last night's raw conversation. Godric appeared at ease and relaxed, greeting her and exchanging pleasantries before slipping into conversation with his nest.

If he could pretend normalcy, then so could she!

…An hour later, she was only pretending not to fall asleep.

"It is an interesting proposal, but ultimately unrealistic…

She twisted and turned and gripped the jar with her shirt, twisting and turning again. Then, she placed the jar between her feet, squatted down and tried twisting and turning the lid. Lastly, she passed the jar to Godric.

"…Despite future projections, the lack of real evidence only supports the stance that…" Absentmindedly, he grabbed it without pausing in his speech, and twisted the lid. The jar exploded in his hands. Pickles splattered against listeners, furniture, and the room. Shards of glass and pickle juice pooled in his palms. Isabel snagged a pickle mid-air. She passed it to Hugo, who surveyed the room confusedly then munched down on it.

Godric blinked down at his hands, staring at the remains of a jar. He had forgotten how frustrating humans could be. With their short life-spans, new-fangled technology, and their fragile life-styles. Godric despised electric can-openers. They were worse than dog-whistles. Now, he added fragile pickle jars to the list.

She had forgotten how strong vampires could be. They always tiptoed around her, treating her like spun sugar. Careful not to break bones or cause permanent brain damage. Thank goodness, that was a jar and not her head. Though next time… a vision of Eric's huge palms smashing her face like a melon made her knees buckle.

She pulled her shirt away from body and brushed off her arms. Glass tinkled to the floor. "Godric?" His eyes snapped up to meet hers… then rose higher staring at the top of her head. "What is it?" She wiped at the preservatives trickling down her face. His lips twitched and then sprung up in a grin.

"There's a pickle on your head."

"Oh…" She floundered, knocking the vegetable to the floor. Godric's mouth quirked with amusement and ushered his guests into the next room while Isabel waved over a cleaner.

She bit back the half a dozen 'tickle the pickle' jokes that normally would have sprung from her mouth. Things were still as brittle as glass between her and Godric, one wrong word and the entire house of cards would tumble down. Instead, she bit her tongue and left the vampires for her private quarters. After a quick shower, off she went to buy another jar of pickles.

===============SLG====================

* * *

"You're a terrible spy, Nathaniel."

He sheepishly peeked around the stacked Captain Crunch boxes. "You caught me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I have been for a while." Shyly, she peeked at his boyish face. Did he know of Eric's plans? So far Godric was the only other vampire to speak of the upcoming hunt.

"Don't worry; I don't think the Fellowship of the Sun even saw our faces. Eric was really fast!"

Nathaniel tripped over air. "Uh… That wasn't my worry… until now."

"What were you worried about?" She threw a bag of cheetos in next to the pickles.

"You're frequently at the Nest, but you haven't been claimed." He puffed up his chest proudly. "I would be honored to offer you my protection and claim you as MINE."

The corner of her lips pulled down as she carefully considered his proposal. "Could you protect me from Eric?"

The tall vampire blinked down at her. "Eric's much older than I am."

"Eric wants to kill me. If you claim me, would that stop him?"

Nate backed up a step, debating the merits of taking what Eric freaking Northman desired dead. Then, the realization dawned that he might have leverage over the vampire that bullied him.

"It might delay him… Eric is very ruthless. It depends on how much trouble he thinks you're worth. Does that mean you'd like the idea?" He coaxed, softly patting her elbow.

"I'm not sure…."

"Why not?"

"Well, if I was 'yours'… I could only have fun with one vampire."

"I'm lots of fun!"

"That you are, but I have a lot of fun with Eric and Pam and Godric and that shy new guy with the eye patch…what was his name?"

"Alisair?"

"Yes!"

"Then, you are refusing my offer?" Nathaniel drew himself up to his full height, suddenly looking very strong and foreboding.

"No, no… I'm just not ready to accept." She floundered for a gentle rebuttal. "It's not you, it's me!"

His scowl deepened and his eyes bore into hers, his mind emptied like a vacuum and pulled at hers. "You want to be claimed by me…"

"I want to be… I want to…." She cried out, clutching at her head. "I want to be yours…" She swayed, clutching at the shopping cart.

Pale hands clamped down on her arms, yanking her away from the shopping cart, out of the store, and into the night.

* * *

A.N: Hope you guys are doing awesome! I made the classic blunder today of grocery shopping on an empty stomach. I now have enough food to last a month! I feel intimidated by my fridge... :(


	12. Vanilla-licious!

Just a little something that whisked up for all the great reviews! You guys rock! -thumbs up-

========== Enjoy! ============

* * *

"I am worried that our sex life has gotten stale."

Godric's head jerked up like a yo-yo. His mouth opened and then snapped closed soundlessly. _Battles are won with clear-thinking, not impatient folly._ Godric leaned forward attentively and carefully listened.

"You," He pointed at her. "Fear that our," the finger was now pointing at him, "Love life has gotten stale?" He reiterated in the silence that followed her brazen statement.

"Yes. Last night we…" She trailed off. He waited **very** patiently for her to continue. "… We were very vanilla."

Godric remembered the way her body curved around his, how her breasts molded against his palms with fiery human heat, remembered little moans that turned into shrill squeals and screeches as he picked up speed and she tore at the sheets, the way her heart pounded against his skin, the screams of pleasure that still echoed in his ears. Godric decides that he is very fond of vanilla.

He waits for her to explain the problem. She doesn't.

Therefore, he decides to show her the benefits of vanilla sex. Again.

Some lessons are only learned through repetition.

Before Godric can begin his lesson, the human distracts him by pulling a strip of fabric from her pocket. "So, there's something that I'd like to do… if you don't mind." She waves a black scarf in his direction.

"As you wish." He murmurs, remaining perfectly still as she scurries around his desk and ties the scarf across his eyes. She adjusts the knot so it sits comfortably around his skull. The scarf slightly darkens his vision. He blinks, feeling his eyelashes brush against the fabric. The human waves a hand in front of his face and makes an absurd face.

Godric waits...

She does not disappoint, her voice deepens as she sits on his desk, legs brushing against his. "This morning I thought of you… in the shower." Her hands slowly caress her outer thighs, pulling the skirt up with her touches.

He considers this an excellent exercise in patience. After all, patience is a virtue.

"The warm water beat down on my body, caressing my neck," One hands followed the line of her neck down into her bosom. "My breasts, my stomach…" The other hand continued up her thigh until it rested between her legs. "My lady bits." She giggled, stretching her legs further apart and thrusting into her own touch.

The armrests groan under Godric's grip.

"I thought: What would Godric do?" He clearly saw her fingers slip under her panties and begin stroking. "He would not coax me out of the shower and onto the bed before licking every last drop of water," Her voice deepened and her words were punctuated by soft moans. "Off of my skin. He would not dry me off with a towel and cause rug-burn. **No.**" Judging by the angle of her hand, two fingers just thrust inside of her.

"You would climb into the tub with me, press me up against the wall and fuck me until the friction of my skin against the tiled wall worked me up into a lather. Literally. Until I came on your hands, with your length buried in me and your name on my lips." Her fingers were thrusting, exiting with a wet slap and thrusting back in. "Rinse and repeat." Her teeth captured her bottom biting down on a moan as she squirmed on his desk.

"I see." Godric stated, pleased at how calm his voice sounded. And, he did see. She was rocking against her fingers, three now he decided, and pinching at her nipples, head thrown back and that long brown hair brushing against the desktop.

She froze at his words, straightening and scowling at him. Then, she moaned quite loudly and obviously fake.

He bit back the smile tugging at his lips, carefully schooling his face into polite interest. His little human was quite fun to tease… in more ways than one.

Her scowl deepened and she deliberately moaned again then pushed his paperweight onto the floor. It crashed to the carpet with a heavy thud.

Godric folded his hands in his lap, hiding his more than polite interest beneath them. "Is everything okay? If you would prefer to continue your story at a later date…?"

She scowled at him and then slipped back into her 'sexy voice.' "No, no.. just got a little carried away there… As I was saying: I was in the shower, fantasizing about your cock," Godric swallowed. "When I started touching myself…"

She pulled her hand out of her panties and trailed her fingers across his lip. The smell of her arousal filled his nose. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he tasted her.

Godric's patience snapped.

It really wasn't patient to grab a storyteller in the middle of their story and yank them onto one's chair. Nor was it patient to rip a hole in their underwear and pin their thighs between his own and the arms of the chair. Nor was thrusting up into that tight warm center until she completely and utterly forgot how the story ended.

_Next time,_ he promised himself, as her ragged breaths drifted across his neck and her legs shook atop of his. _Next time, it would be her on a bed, missionary style until she changed her mind about vanilla sex. No, not next time. Next time, he would ambush her in the shower and bring her story to life. Then, a bit of vanilla. _

Godric could be very **very** persuasive… when he so desired.

He neglects to mention that he wasn't exactly 'blinded' by the blindfold… just in case she decides to finish her story.


	13. Boogeyman Bash

A.N: Because I rearranged some of the previous chapters, the link sent out for followers was inaccurate. So I re-posted. If you're already read this... I'm sorry to disappoint. :(

* * *

Despite what the Fellowship of the Sun would like to believe, Vampires are not stupid. However, they can be stubborn, over-confident, and covetous. Currently, Nathaniel was all three. A giant in his own right, he towered over his prisoner, easily keeping her arm twisted behind her back with one hand. Still a young vampire, his glamour had broken moments after they arrived back at the nest; pickles and chips in tow.

Not all vampires are as oblivious as Nate. Those that lived at the nest knew that the little blood-bag running around the house was Godric's. Even lacking a formal declaration, no one was fool-hardy enough to lock horns with an ancient Sheriff for a meager blood bag. If anyone besides Pam or Eric so much as sniffed in her oblivious direction, Godric had ways of subtly declaring his disapproval. Therefore, no one bothered the amusing woman, not even when after calmly walking inside at Nate's side; she suddenly took off running through the gathering room like the hounds of hells were nipping at her heels. When Nathaniel tackled the running human and forced his lips upon hers, the gathered vampires just smirked and smiled chalking it up to another friendly romp with Godric's spoiled human. When the little fang-banger clawed at his eyes and screamed as soon as her mouth was released, the entire nest was shocked into silence.

"Let me go!" She screeched, head butting her captor and kneeing him in the groin as her free hand scratched at his eyes. "You glamoured me!"

"That's not all; I'm going to do you." The young vampire smiled at her feathery blows and captured her flailing arm, bringing the wrist to his nose. "You smell ravishing." He purred, inhaling deeply and licking the smooth skin.

Godric was **NOT** amused.

"She is a guest in my nest." The Sheriff strode forward with arms neatly folded behind his back, the very essence of controlled calm like the deadly stillness of a viper before its strike. "Just as you are." Vampires darted out of his way, parting before him.

Nathaniel smirked and twisted her arm further, laughing as she shot up on her toes with a cry. The entire house heard the ominous click of Godric's fangs. "Unhand. Her. Now." Stan and Isabella materialized at his side, in a flanking attack formation.

"Leave us be Sheriff. I am simply staking my claim."

"I **strongly** advise you reconsider." The human wasn't sure what terrified her more; the fangs inches away from her neck or the dangerous rattle that coated Godric's words.

Nathaniel snarled and jerked her neck towards his fangs. Before his teeth could break her skin, a pale hand wrapped around his throat and pulled him off of the human with a wet squelch. She wobbled, adrift in the sea of watching vampires.

"It is against the Law for you to prevent my claim." The attacker gurgled, smirking down at Godric.

"True. But know this: If you insist on this course of action. I **will** challenge you. And. I. Will. Win." A simple twist of the wrist and Nathaniel was sent crashing into the wall.

"Don't be an idiot." Stan groaned as the cocky vampire gathered his footing and leapt toward the shaking girl. She screamed and raced towards the crowd. Stan's fist stopped Nathaniel from giving chase as Godric halted her escape…with his chest.

Her face smacked into him and he wrapped an arm around her, pushing her flush against him. "Be brave," he whispered in her ear before continuing, his voice pitched loud enough to carry throughout the entire room. "If he lays one hand on you... It will not stay attached to his body."

She fought against his grip, bucking like a wild bronco. "Since when do you care?!" She spat, clawing at his arm with desperation.

Stan stepped to the side, out of Nathaniel's way as he grabbed the girl-yanking at her. Godric's arm didn't budge. Incrementally slow, pointedly releasing her only because he chose to, Godric loosened his grip and stepped back. Infuriated, Nate grabbed her and roared: "She is MINE!"

His fangs sank into her neck and she screamed, crying out at the pain. One sweet gulp, then Godric ripped Nate off of her and tore the fangs from his mouth in one smooth motion. The blood coated teeth embedded in the marble floor.

Nathaniel howled and retaliated. There was a flurry of attacks, blurs traveling faster than her eyes could track, that she only caught brief glimpses of: Godric twisting Nate's head until vertebrae broke the skin. A knee to Godric's groin that connected, leaving him winded for a heart-wrenching moment as Nathaniel tried to shove his head back on straight and attacked. To the watching vampires, the fight was obviously one-sided. Godric swatted Nathaniel's attacks aside as easily as a cat toyed with a flightless butterfly. Giving it a chance to escape before pouncing on the fluttering victim.

It ended when the same hand that bruised her arm flew out of the whirlwind, splattered blood across her clothes, and then landed at her feet. Blood oozed out of the torn limb, forming a rapidly expanding puddle.

"Because you have kept your blood to yourself, I am willing to spare your life…**if** you desist now." Nathaniel swallowed nervously, glancing around the room. There was a severe lack of friendly faces. Fangs bared in blood-lust as the vampires circled, uncaring of the victim.

He slunk over, spine shortened with defeat—a fraction of his normal size, and snatching up his hand he shoved it back onto his wrist. The flesh slowly started to reunite as blood splattered on the floor. His eyes bore into hers, hatred swirling in the depths. Godric growled and Nate disappeared in a blur, the front door slamming shut behind him.

"Does anyone else wish to make a claim?"

The house fell completely silent.

"I thought not."

====================SLG========================

The human was precariously balanced on tippy-toes at his front door. As he rounded the hallway corner, she jumped, catching a glimpse of the driveway and front lawn, before landing on the balls of her feet. Her muscles bunched and she stretched to her tallest capacity, face smeared against the glass window, straining to see in the night.

"What do you expect to see on my front step?" Godric queried, halting in the exact middle of the foyer.

"Do you think Nate might still be out there?" She twitched, dropping back down from tiptoes. "I'm leaving and I don't want any nasty surprises."

"Leaving?" The repeated word felt hollow and weightless, like a crumbling leaf in his mouth.

"Yes, damn it! I can't take this anymore!" Her fist pounded against the door in a twisted parody of a knock. "Don't worry, I'll be back in plenty of time for your precious Eric, but I'm not staying here in this madhouse a moment longer!" She screeched—loud and shrill, glaring poisoned daggers at him.

Godric sighed with frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Did I not leap to your defense, human?" He questioned.

She chose not to answer. It was rather infuriating how level-headed and calm he could be when her emotions were churning frantically inside of her. Logic was not where she wanted to go… She wanted to be held and comforted or to race off into the dark, not thrown into a one-sided argument.

"Why do you take your frustrations with Eric out on me?" He questioned again, relentless.

Silence. She refused to answer him.

"Will you be any safer outside my house than within it?" He asked for the last time, growling at her obstinacy. "Answer me." The threat contained in those two little words was enough to turn her ghostly pale.

"… No." She finally admitted. "But, I will not be any safer inside of it." A loud swallow echoed in the tiny space. "And, I would rather not be around you right now."

"Due to Eric's behavior?" He chiseled away at her ill-nature, determined to reveal the root of her discontent. Pain and rage flashed white-hot across the bond.

"Because of your behavior!" Her fingers twisted in her locks, yanking painfully at the strands. "Because you have betrayed me!" Her fists unclenched long enough to yank the solid mahogany door open.

"You do not have the luxury of walking away from me." He gritted behind clench teeth, forcing the door closed and slamming her body against it. "Allow me to 'straighten your facts out' for you. I have not betrayed you. Tonight, I have spared you from the unwanted attentions of another vampire. A vampire whom would cheerfully rape you… this very moment, if not for **my** interference. Show some gratitude."

With that said, Godric flipped her around awaiting her thankfulness. There was a definite lack of gratitude in the fierce set of her jaw and the glaring eyes; he was beginning to understand Eric's infatuation with her goaded responses.

"You expect me to appreciate that instead of rape, I'm just being kidnapped?" Stubbornness flared in her face as she tilted her chin upwards imperiously.

"No." She faltered, caught off-guard at his unexpected response. "I expect you to calm down and stop panicking."

"You have no idea what you've done!" She fumed, "Nate was going to prevent Eric from killing me and you've just sent him packing!" She paused for breath,"And you tore off his arm! If I didn't know better, I'd think you want me dead!"

Godric's patience snapped. "Fine then, depart if you must. I have had my fill of your shouts and stupidity."

"Well fine!" She shot onto her tiptoes, shouting into his face. "I didn't want to be here anyway!"

He made no move to stop her aggravated march out of his nest, no words to halt her choppy movements, and no gestures as the door hit her on her way out.

====================SLG========================

Checking into a seedy hotel on the wrong side of the railroad tracks, did nothing to ease the vice around her heart. Falling tears were absorbed by crisp white towels while the flickering TV blared infomercials and newscasters warned of dire events. Sharpening stakes and organizing the rapidly growing collection of all things silver by length, thickness, and versatility, fueled her pain into productiveness. That evening, as she lay surrounded by cookie-cutter lamps and tiny bottles of shampoo and condition, she practiced her needle work on oranges before prepping her arm with an alcohol swab. Slowly, she injected the clear contents of the Fellowship of the Sun's gift into her veins.

Then, she turned the lights out and slept like the dead. The empty vial rested on the end table beside her bed and silver chains draped over the cheap motel furniture.

====================SLG========================

As the red clock letters switched to 3:17, the seedy motel door creaked open until the security chain halted its progress. The intruder dexterously disengaged the chain then slid through the opening. Silent feet ghosted across the carpet until the intruder stood before her bed. Pale hands lifted the comforter, tucking the snoring human beneath its brown and red jacquard pattern. Cold fingers smoothed the damp hair from her face and regretful lips kissed her brow. The intruder turned to leave when the empty syringe caught his eye.

Godric carefully picked up the end table's contents: A syringe, an orange that looked more like a voodoo pincushion than fruit, the empty vial, and a receipt from the Texas Southeastern Medical Center. The orange was gingerly placed back on the table, but Godric disappeared with the rest of the items. The vampire left the door cracked behind him, reaching back to re-hook the security chain on to the door. Verifying that the room was once again locked, he began his research.

====================SLG========================

Three days later,

Day One Of The Hunt

====================SLG========================

"I have heard the most interesting rumor." Eric drawled, leaning against the doorway. His long legs stretched before him, casually crossed at the calves. "Concerning you and your little pet." Posing came as naturally to him, as breathing did to humans.

"She will arrive this afternoon. When you awake, she will be ready." Godric barely spared him a glance, scanning a list of… Eric craned his neck, hospital supplies. _Why would his Maker require medical equipment?_

"How prudent of you." A particular stubborn piece of dirt was finally pried out from under his nails.

"I have grown attached to our little pet." Godric stated, sealing a large padded envelope and labeling the return address and destination. "Do not break her."

Eric dropped to his knees before his Sire. "I would sooner die than break that which is yours. I swear that I will not harm her beyond repair."

"I have not enjoyed this charade." Godric voice was sliver thin, creepy threat curled into a quiet whisper. "It had better be worth the hassle. Do not make me regret complying with your whim."

"You have my undying gratitude, Maker." Eric's eyes shone with adoration and loyalty, a self-sacrificing depth that plumbed human understanding. Godric would never tire of his companion's face, even after all these years Eric was still every inch the devoted warrior and worthy of his favor.

He pulled Eric from his feet and into his arms. "I have a feeling she shall give you a hunt the likes of which you will not forget."

Eric grinned and slapped him on the back. "It is what I count on."

====================SLG========================

To state that Eric had a flair for the dramatic was similar to saying that fish liked the water. They did not like the water, they lived it, breathed it, basked in it. Therefore, as soon as Eric awoke he decided to pay a visit to the most entertaining human in the state. He could have waited until she ventured from her quarters and into his reach, instead he insinuated himself into her bed.

At some point during the day, she had curled up in her moon-room. He slid in between the sheets, curling his body against hers. Her face nuzzled into his chest with a breathy sigh and her leg firmly pushed between his. His hand dwarfed her head as he slowly wove his fingers through her hair in a calming manner. "Eric…" She breathed brittle as frost on a window pane.

Amazed that her subconscious still trusted him enough to rest beside him after identifying his presence, Eric awaited her awakening.

====================SLG========================

Awareness came slowly. Her dreams still tangled around her mind, encouraged by the fingers that delicately slid through her hair in long smooth strokes. Opening her eyes, she was startled to find Eric Northman in her bed…. Touching her. Most bogeymen lurk under the bed… not in it.

"You are early." She whispered staring at the Viking Vampire.

"I am precisely on time." Eric refuted, a shake of his head sent the blonde locks scurrying across his shoulder.

"Will you really murder me if I refuse to play your sordid game?"

"Did you not pay attention?" A cold digit bopped the end of her nose. "Do you doubt that I would kill you for my amusement? I would rather work up an appetite… but I'm very flexible."

"No…it just doesn't scare me as much as it once did." Tears splattered against her pillow.

"Why is that?" The caress turned into a yank, forcing her head closer. A red tongue lapped at her cheeks, drinking the salty tears like an affectionate kitten with fangs. Her sorrow was intoxicatingly delicious.

Eyelids locked down, hiding green eyes from his view.

"Tell me." He commanded. Salty lips brushed against hers, pressing slightly. The kiss was not reciprocated; she laid there, cold and unresponsive, enduring his attentions but not returning them.

Taken aback, Eric withdrew. This was the first time that this particular human had turned down a sexual opportunity. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. No arousal. None.

Forcefully, he kissed her again, dominating her lips with his own. He would make her respond. Stroking her scalp with his fingernails and scraping down the curve of her back as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Nothing.

Again, Eric disengaged from a dead kiss. "What ails you?"

She blinked slowly, staring with blank glassy eyes.

"Are you sick? You look… unwell." And she did. There was an ashy undertone to her skin that he did not recall at Fangtasia. Had his threats really affected her so? Perhaps, he had severely misjudged her character. He thought her stronger than this… subdued shell of her former self.

"My blood will taste just as good." She stated, sliding out of the bed and padding into the bathroom. The seven foot Viking trailed after her. Dark bruises stood out under her eyes and her color was definitely off… paler, less red.

As she busied herself with stupid human ablutions, a chilly finger pressed firmly against her skin then pulled away. The white thumbprint took far too long to fade. "You are low on blood. We shall wait till tomorrow. Did Godric," The toothbrush slipped out of her hands and clattered in the sink. "feed from you today?"

"No. He did not. It happens today. Or not at all." She rinsed the toothbrush off and resumed her routine.

"As you wish." Eric smirked, easing behind her. Emphasizing their height and mass difference, he braced himself against the sink, long arms on either side of her. "I shall await you at the front entrance."

====================SLG========================

The freezing water helped revitalize her. Her joints ached as she forced herself to change. Uncaring of her outfit, it would only be changed shortly; she grabbed a pair of pants and shirt from her bag. There was no sense in smearing make-up across her face; Eric had already seen the bruised splotches under her eyes. It was too late to conceal it from them now, might as well face the music and dance. Hopefully, he would not realize until he was well and truly caught. Within ten minutes, she arrived in the foyer. Bag slung across her shoulders and keys jangling in her hand, she felt as prepared as possible.

Upon her appearance, Godric gasped physically staggering backwards. Whirling on Eric, he launched into a foreign language with a scolding tone.

Eric simply smirked, staring straight at her. "I have not drained her… yet."

Looking at Godric was far too painful to bear. Shame and vulnerability reared its head at his mere presence. After the denial of her pleas and their parting words, it was simply too much. She maintained eye focus on her hunter. "I am ready."

Eric turned opening the door into a regal bow. With a flourish, he gestured her through the entrance-way. "Ladies first." As she stepped through, he captured a tendril of hair—playfully tugging at it. "You have one hour, human."

"One hour." She echoed, as the door slammed shut on that chapter of her life. Never again would she step foot in that house… if she survived the next forty-eight hours.

====================SLG========================

A.N: I was really impressed and motivated by the reviews for the last chapter! -fist pumps- The hunt has begun, no more prolonging. Hopefully, at least part of this chapter made you say 'oh yes!' instead of 'oh no!'


	14. On the hunt--after you

"One hour." She echoed, as the door slammed shut on that chapter of her life. Never again would she step foot in that house… if she survived the next forty-eight hours.

=============================SLG======================================

As soon as the door closed behind her, she sprinted for her car. Shoving the key in the lock and twisting it, she yanked the door open—jumped into the seat, fumbled with the ignition. The car roared to life and her sneaker slammed down on the accelerator.

The car lurched forward with a horrid grinding sound. The human panicked glancing down at her console for any check engine lights—S_urely, Eric didn't disable her car! If so… she was definitely stealing his Ferrari!_

The brake light was on? _…Oh._ Mentally throttling her brain, she grasped the gear shift, pushing it into drive and disengaging the parking brake. This time when she pressed the accelerator against the floor mat, her car spun off in a squeal of burning rubber.

Residential houses flew by as she sped twenty miles over the sedate speed limit. Fifteen minutes later, she swung into the parking lot of a grocery chain. The huge sale poster exclaimed: **Buy More, Save Lots! **Wasting no time, she locked the doors to her precious station wagon. Then stopped at the covered bench for the shuttle service, rubbing her scent across the support beams and the bench as she slid up and down the wooden length. Ignoring the raised eyebrows and suspicious glares, the human jogged back to her car. Quickly transferring purse and self into the nondescript grey rented car, she exited the parking lot and headed for her next stop: The Bus Station.

Buses ran every fifteen minutes in a multitude of directions. She wasn't sure how exact the blood tracking system was, if he only received a vague location then the multitude of smells and mingling people might throw him off and buy her more precious time. Making a bee-line for the rented locker, she pulled out both duffel bags and headed for the restrooms. There were changing rooms, showers, and even large padded benches in the spacious women's area. Quickly stripping down to nothing, she scrubbed at her skin and hair with non-scented shampoo and soap.

While drying off, she checked her time. Twenty-seven minutes remaining of her head start… if Eric kept his word. Quickly dressing in a fresh pair of underwear and bra, she then added the same thoroughly cleaned silver mesh from her last turn in the hunt-a-human-thon. She paused for a moment lost in thought;_ Wonder if that would be a good charity event or a promotion for Fangtasia? Bunch of fang-bangers and vamps romping around in the woods. Rather like a date-night scavenger hunt… as long as nobody died…_

Shaking her head, she readjusted her silver coating. A couple extra loops of silver necklaces and bracelets extended the silver garments until it completely covered her from her ankles to her wrists… all the way up to her chin. "Suck on this Eric Northman!" She posed dangerously in the wide mirror that covered the back half of the giant changing station. A long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans covered the attention-grabbing silver. Thick socks, running sneakers, fingerless gloves topped off her vampire survival outfit.

Twelve more minutes gone.

Quickly stashing the phone in her locker, she made her way back to the rental and drove off in the opposite direction, towards the slums.

=============================SLG======================================

Vampires collected knowledge like nations collected weapons of mass destruction. Though the pay was mediocre, the cutting edge technology and breakthrough experience coupled with the unbeatable health benefits of immortality attracted some of the best and brightest minds in the world.

There were only a few downsides to being a privately funded vampire scientist. Diagnostic lab work was one of them. The scientist on duty ripped open the priority mail envelope. Extracting the clear vial, he set to work compiling an in-depth description of the remaining few drops for a Mr. Godric of Area 5.

=============================SLG======================================

As the grandfather clock across the street and two houses over struck 10:00 o'clock. Eric reached into his pocket and swiftly scrolled through his phone options. Godric watched with interest. "I did not expect you to remain here after her head start had expended."

Eric grinned, stretching comfortably on the couch. "I planted a tracker in her car and rerouted her phone GPS information directly to my phone. Her car is parked a few miles south, but her phone is directly east. Interesting. Both are stationary targets."

Godric smiled serenely. "It seems that she expected your tracking. Which one will you investigate first?"

"She shows great attachment to that beat-up hunk of metal. I shall return, Godric. Thank you for your… hospitality."

"Of course, child." As quietly as the day turned into night, his progeny disappeared before he finished speaking.

=============================SLG======================================

Her head start expired while she was still traveling, pushing the rental firmly past the speed limit; she raced down the highway. Her strategy was fairly simple, leave a few false trails, make it to a safe location and then lay her own trap. It was already ten o'clock, she could try to evade for 8 more hours until sunrise or she could fortify herself until the sun forced him to ground.

Deciding to fortify herself, she took the next exit and headed towards safety.

The car was a waste of time. An airplane brochure was half-wedged between the passenger car seat and the console. Eric studied it for a moment, before extracting it. It stuck out half-way and was obviously ear-marked. Judging from the angle and crinkling at the bottom, it did not fall or land in the gap, but was shoved there. She wanted him to see this.

He grinned, _smart girl_. He thought: _Trying to throw me off the path_. He could still smell a trace of her that led to the small shuttle stop and towards an empty parking space. Kneeling on the blacktop, he studied the empty parking space. A small fraction of dirt and dust had settled near the top of the parking space. A small car had been parked here, long enough to accumulate that much. At least one day, perhaps two?

What was more likely? That she decided to hop a flight or parked a getaway car here and changed vehicles. He focused on the blood bond. She was slightly anxious, but mostly determined and definitely still somewhere in Dallas. He would investigate the bus station first; if she was on a plane he would feel it when she quickly exited the state.

=============================SLG======================================

The phone trace lead to a small locker squeezed in the bottom shelf, half hidden by a bench. The phone rested in the bottom of the locker alongside a folded note. Eric carefully unfolded the note and skimmed its contents. It read:

_I'm impressed that you were not only able to turn on your phone, but also track mine. _

_Good job, old man. _

_But not good enough._

Eric growled, tempted to shred the locker into itty bitty confetti-sized pieces. He would teach her to taunt him!

Snatching the phone and slamming the locker shut, he stalked past the unobservant humans caught up in the mystery of their phones and petty lives. He had prey to catch.

=============================SLG======================================

The call of her blood to his guided him northern. It was a good direction, one he had crafted into his very name. He crossed over the interstate, flying high enough to avoid surveillance. He arrived at the overgrown house as she pulled into the winding driveway.

Dropping down to the ground, he followed behind her. Watching her in the rear-view mirror, he relished the moment she caught a glimpse of him.

Grinning as her eyes widened and she screamed.

**BAM!**

He didn't expect her to stomp on the brakes, his head collided with the rear of the car. He dropped to the ground, slightly dazed. The car was severely dented, the frame bent with the outline of his cranium.

The car door slammed as his prey sprinted for the front door. Shaking off the impact, Eric blurred into action. The human dove across the threshold as his hands latched around her waist. Her fingers dug into the wood, splintering the nails.

Belatedly, the pain struck. Eric yanked, refusing to release her through the burn of silver. He hissed as his flesh smoked. Her legs flew back. The right foot connected in a mule kick, catching his chin. A loud pop sounded and suddenly his spine surrendered. His body buckled, smacking into the concrete as his grip weakened.

_Must have still been healing from head-butting the car_, he realized collapsed in a heap on the front step. His whole body crumpled across the three shallow steps and his foot squashed three tiny yellow petunias.

Slowly, his back knitting back together, bone fusing to bone as excess spinal fluid pooled in his legs. The healing cost him precious time as his legs refused to support him. Time that she used to dart across the threshold.

The door slammed shut as his feet finally gathered beneath him. He snarled, clawing at the wood leaving gouges the size of bigfoot pranks.

The snarling monster on the doorstep was terrifying. But, he did something twenty thousand times worse. He took a deep breath, exhaled and just stood there staring at the door. Silently. Creepy to say the least. The vampire calmed, controlling his emotions, instead of allowing them reign over him.

"Human!" He cajoled sweetly. "Your clever use of resources almost delivered you to a safe threshold before I arrived. How intelligent of you to garb yourself in silver again. Quite advantageous for you." He complimented in a gravelly purr. It was his sex voice, gravel and rocks wrapped in soft velvet that he had whispered into her short-circuiting ears during some of the most pleasurable sex of her short life. The door cracked open and she peered out.

"You really think so?" She questioned, feeling very safe and daring behind the threshold.

"Yes." That silky smooth voice continued. Heat pooled pleasantly in her nether regions. "Very smart girl." The purr coaxed her nearer. "I wonder what other tricks you have tucked up your sleeves." He flashed a smile that caused her heartbeat to elevate. Unconsciously, she leaned closer and the door creaked further open.

Eric peeled his shirt off, slowly stripping the dark fabric up his chest and over his head. It landed on the ground beside him. With a large flexing of his pecs, he shifted his stance stretching his arms above his head and rotating them back down to his sides.

Her wide eyes tracked the graceful movements, the bunching of muscles, shifting into high definition at his motion. She stepped backwards into the house, beyond his arm reach as the door swung completely open. Eric's teeth flashed in the porch light.

Entranced, she missed his right hand sliding into his back pocket. His left arm twisted forward, hooking into the belt-loop of his skin tight jeans. Her tongue darted out, moistening hungry lips as her eyes focused on his package.

Distracted, she completely missed the tazer leads that sprang out, latching onto the silver weave and discharging. She fell backwards with a thud, feet pointing straight up to the ceiling, in an unconscious stupor.

"Stupid humans. After seeing fangs, they never expect a weapon." Eric tugged at the tazer, hoping that he could slide her body out of the house. The leads broke before her knocked-out form shifted more than a few inches. With a sigh, he puttered around the backyard looking for a rake or shovel. Otherwise, he would have to tear the front wall down before she woke up.

The shed yielded easily beneath his giant paws. Shovel, rake, a strange set of curved hooks… hmm… He grabbed one of the hooks just as a door slammed in the distance. Blurring to the front of the house, his suspicions were confirmed. The glass paned wooden door stared back at him instead of an unconscious human.

Very well. Demolition time.

"I will dismantle this house from corner to corner." He warned, pitching his voice to carry. The thudding of a heartbeat quickened at his words. His fangs popped out as he wrapped his hands around the overhanging gutter. "Your protection will crumble to dust around you." He swore.

He body slammed the old house shaking it all the way down to the foundations. The deadbolt turned in the lock. Eric laughed and tore the drainpipe off of the house with a wrenching groan. He could hear her thumping frantically around inside.

So, he started with the roof.

The shingles gave easily under his fingers, flying off like post-it notes. Shingles, tar, and rafters, then she would be exposed to his view.

=============================SLG======================================

Inside the house, she kicked back the rug and peeled open the trap door in the living room. Sirens sounded in the distance as she slid halfway in the dark passage. Adjusting the strap of her duffel bag, she yanked the rug back over the door and let it fall shut as she dropped into the sewers below. Wary of a nasty surprise, she dug her flashlight out of her bag and switched it on.

=============================SLG======================================

Glamouring the cops was a waste of time. Seconds ticked away before they drove back off in their tiny squad car and the nosy neighbor was thoroughly convinced that there was nothing unusual with the one-man demolition squad levitating on the roof next door. More time spent eliminating every room in the house. Prying up the floorboards quickly revealed his mouse's escape route.

In a matter of seconds, he was speeding through the sewer access tunnels chasing a scent and the pull of her blood.

=========================SLG======================

He caught up with her roughly two hours before sunrise. He could sense the sun looming closer, it's threatening presence as sure as a compass needle. It was absurdly simple to strike the back of her knees before she realized his presence. Catching her as she fell, he silenced her shrill screeches with his palm. Her fists bounced off of his flesh like the blows of a baby seal. Every inch a hungry polar bear, Eric shook his mouse until the cries ceased.

"I severely overestimated you." His blue eyes pierced hers, leeching the fight from her. He released her, slipping a pair of black leather gloves on his hands. "Did you learn nothing of our last adventure?" He questioned. "For I certainly did." With a hiss, his fangs launched out of his gum line.

Well and truly caught, a gazelle with broken legs, she quaked under his hungry regard. In a mockery of a lover's caress, his fingers brushed her cheeks and ventured under her chin. The thick leather shielded his skin when he grasped the collar of her silver chain-mail shirt.

With an animalistic grunt, his hands flexed, muscles leaping into focus, jaggedly tearing the silver shirt in half. The edges parted and fell open with a heavy thud, exposing the unblemished skin of her neck and chest. "Poor quality." His fangs scraped against her skin and then he bit her.

She screamed as he ground his jaw, fangs sawing through her flesh instead of piercing it. Blood surged to the wound, overflowing into his greedy mouth as he sucked her down like kool-aid. She could tell the precise second when the Hep-D hit his stomach. His heavy weight slumped on her chest, boneless and malleable. She pushed him off of her, satisfied at the heavy thud of his poisoned body against the unyielding floor.

He fell over on his side, staring up at her in horror. "What have you done?"

"You sick bastard!" She yelled, jumping to her feet and kicking him. He grunted, reeling from the blow like a normal human. "I was happy! With Godric and Pam and you, you idiot! I cared for you guys and thought I was more than just a blood bag and an easy fuck to you!" She sucked in a deep breath and pressed against her neck wound, swaying slightly. "No one will ever drink my blood again! You hear me? No one!"

She grabbed her duffel bag and stepped over him. Barely managing to roll over, he watched as she gathered up the silver chains and stakes. "If you come after me again, I will kill you." She vowed.

"It was a mere game. Cease this foolishness."

"I am done playing."

Silently, Eric called his progeny. "Please…" He whispered; hand outstretched in wordless plea at the livid human.

She paused, resting the bag on the concrete ground. "Out of respect for what you have done on my behalf, I will listen to you before I go." As she spoke, Eric could see the influence that Godric had welded on her; hear the shape of his words within her speech.

Beseechingly, he spoke baring all to the first human this century to grow so closer to his entire bloodline. "I begged for this opportunity and bluffed when I threatened your life. Hate me if you must and I will never bother you again if you wish it. But please, do not leave us on bad terms. That he cares for you is plain to see. I beg your forgiveness." Eric confided, blue eyes shining with

To see the vampire that towered over all the rest, laid low and vulnerable before her wrenched at her heartstrings.

His blue eyes pierced her to the core, watching her as if nothing else in the world mattered, but this one moment. That her forgiveness would make or break him. She folded like a house of cards, landing on her knees beside him. Tears dotted the unforgiving cement as her heart rained.

"Eric…" Callused fingers caressed chalky skin as she knelt before him. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I met you."

"And what was that?"

"An early grave." She whispered. "Its too soon. I can't forgive you today and I can't return."

Then she did the worst thing imaginable. She cried. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on his chest, splattering him with sorrow. A human emotion that he had not felt in a long time: **Guilt** unfurled where her tears landed, invading his body with regret and despair.

"Stop leaking." He commanded weakly, strength ebbing as the virus spread. The leaking worsened, flooding over her cheeks in a torrent. Emotional pain forced his eyes closed. Desperately, he tried to block out the sounds of her sniffles and the accusing salty drops. "Please, Godric will kill me if I do not return you whole."

"You can't just return me to him like a library book. I don't—**choose**—to go back." She drew back, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Silver clanked at her movements. "I am tired of just being a human surrounded by vampires. It's time for me to be a person." She whispered her heart breaking as her resolve strengthened. "I have to claim my own life back. You've shown me that. I've had enough fun and games for one lifetime. Never will I forget you Eric." She vowed, pressing a kiss into the curve of his cheek.

He grasped her hand weakly, barely squeezing the flesh before his arm thudded back to the ground.

"I will call Pam for you once I reach topside. There's an access hatch two turns away." She fluffed her shirt and gingerly propped his head up with the makeshift pillow.

"Please reconsider. You know that he will not accept this as an answer. He will track you down." Eric warned. "It would be better that you returned with me."

"He can try." She withdrew from all things vampires, grabbed her bag, and ran—this time not from danger, but to her new life.

And so, the human was released back into the wild to frolic among other humans and was never mixed up in vampire affairs ever again!

==================THE END===================

JUST KIDDING!

==========================SLG======================================

It was time for the last step in her plan. After hurriedly hanging up the payphone as Pam snapped through the speaker, she made her way to Texas Southeastern Medical Center. It was one thing to declare one's self free from a vampire; it was quite another thing to actually break the blood bond between human and vampire. As far as break-ups going… this was hands down the messiest and most painful yet.

She checked into the hospital that very morning.

=============================SLG======================================

Pam's presence on his doorstep was the herald of horrible news. Instead of keeping order in Eric's new Area, her pink coated appearance told Godric more than her words.

"What has happened?" Godric tilted Eric's head back, peeling his eyes open. They were bloodshot and unfocused, wildly spinning in unconnected directions.

"Hep-D. Self-infected before he bit her." Pam snarled.

Immediately, Godric tore his wrist open, pushing his ancient blood into Eric's mouth. "With my blood he will recover faster. However, he will remain weakened for some time." There was a long pause as Eric drank.

"The sun draws near. Secure him in the basement. No one will enter. None can learn of his vulnerability. Did any see you arrive?"

"None."

"You shall stay here to watch over him. This has gotten out of hand. I will take care of this." Godric's face fell as he watched his child struggle to stand of his own volition. Pam supported the bulk of his weight.

"Godric." Eric grabbed his Maker's arm before Pam could tow him away. "The way she fought… it was glorious. Be wary."

Godric smiled, his eyes growing dreamy. "She bested you. Doubtless that was a sight to behold."

His little human was shaping into quite the budding warrior. But, Godric had leveled whole armies and caused governments to topple. It was time to bring his weight to bear. She would not outwit him.

Pam vanquished with her Maker, leaving Godric to his own thoughts.

=============================SLG======================================

Before the sun had sunk below the horizon, Godric stirred out of a deep sleep. A sense of wrongness gripped him. Disturbing his rest. He searched within his mind, seeking out his human's emotions. A faint ripple of feelings slowly floated to him. Confused, he tugged harder. It strengthened slightly, but paled in comparison to the crystal clear bond of a few hours ago.

Godric was in the basement before the trapdoor to his hidey-hole slammed shut.

Pam snarled as he pried Eric's coffin up. She lay on top of him, stake in hand squished into the small space. Godric _helped_ her out and quickly surveyed Eric's status. His color was better, but still pale… even for a vampire. His skin had a slightly translucent sheen like an onion.

"What is it?" Eric rasped, pulling himself to a seated position inside the padded double-wide coffin with extra leg space.

"The bond is fading." His words rang with the finality of a funeral bell.

"She was alive when she left me. Pam arrived shortly after. I could not sense where she went afterwards."

Godric was pacing. Pacing! Pam watched him anxiously; Godric was not a pacer. "I can no longer locate her." Silence reigned over the damp basement as Godric swished back and forth and back and forth. _"Eric—I can barely feel her!_"

Pam's stress hit the roof; her unflappable Maker looked weak and shaken—fuck, even Godric was panicking… then this was beyond bad.

"She is dying?"

"I'm uncertain. I can vaguely sense relief… no worry or pain." Godric's eyes closed as he focused inward on the fading link.

Pam and Eric exchanged wordless glances, silently communicating their worst fear: suicide.

"A broken blood bond does not necessarily mean death. There have been unusual circumstances in the past that have resulted in such. She's just a human, she's not untraceable. We can utilize human means to track her." Eric reassured his trembling Maker. "What was her name?"

Godric lips pressed together whitely. "I do not know."

Eric blinked in surprise. "She has resided with you for over a year now."

"I had no need to know it… What of you? Do you know her human identifier?"

Eric shook her head slowly. "No, I always called her human…"

"As did I."

"And I."

Silence fell over the room.

"Well, fuck." Pam summarized.

=============================SLG======================================

* * *

A.N: Well, well... Hopefully, that was a surprise, right? I'm sorry about the chapter... I had a little trouble writing it so it came a bit choppier than I would have liked. But... ta-dah! Hope it wasn't too terrible and you guys enjoyed!

I can has reviews? -puppydog eyes-


	15. So long, farewell

A.N: Recap purely because Pam's last line amused me greatly. Also, in case it isn't clear with the time jumps-This entire chapter occurs in one day.

======Last Time======

"I had no need to know it… What of you? Do you know her human identifier?" Godric questioned, still pacing back and forth in the dimly lit basement.

Eric shook her head slowly. "No, I always called her human…"

"As did I."

"And I."

Silence fell over the room.

"Well, fuck." Pam summarized.

======Evening: 2036, Nest of Area 5's Sheriff ======

The awkward silence was shattered when Godric snapped his phone out, hastily dialing the wayward human.

Eric's pocket sprang to life with a cry of: **"All night long! All night, all night long!" **

Pam snorted in amusement. Godric groaned and pinched his nose firmly between his fingers as he continued to leave grooves in the concrete floor with his pacing. **"All night lo-"** Eric fished out the annoying phone and forcefully silenced it. "She abandoned it in the bus locker. I was holding onto it for her."

Godric stilled, settling into his legendary calmness. "I do have two clues." He revealed with a casual wave of his hand, as if humans disappeared into thin air on a regular basis. Pulling a crumpled receipt out of his white pants, he showed it to his present bloodline. "She purchased medical equipment from Texas South Eastern Medical Center. Tonight, I will investigate the hospital, locate any records of who purchased this unit, and discover exactly what this equipment is used for."

"I know not her name, but I remember where her car was left. Vehicles are linked to their owner. Find the car and we may discover her name, address, etc." Eric volunteered.

Godric nodded in approval. "Pam will remain here for protection. Isabel shall accompany me to the hospital and I will notify Stan so he can retrieve the car. Where was it last seen?"

"At a grocery store south of here. There was a sign in front of her car, something to do with savings. However…" Eric pulled his phone from his coffin. His whole body ached and the simple movements left him feeling drained, but it was a vast improvement from last night's debilitating sickness. "I still have a tracking device on the vehicle. I will have an exact location in a few moments." He stated, tapping at the tiny screen.

"Excellent. As for the second clue, I found a vial and syringe among…" Godric paused in his speech as a slight frown crossed his face. "Amongst **_the human's_** belongings. Lab results are expected to arrive this evening." The gray eyes focused on the pink-garbed vampire. "Notify me immediately of the results." His voice brooked no discussion.

Pamela nodded as the small phone pinged in Eric's hand. When the address displayed, a frown tugged the corner of his lips down. "This must be incorrect. It states the car is at our current address."

No sooner did the words leave his lips then his Maker disappeared up the steps. Seconds later, the front door crashed open. Pam and Eric exchanged raised eyebrows. "Go." Eric commanded, propping his lanky frame against the coffin lid.

Pam blurred into a pink streak, leaving Eric alone with the phones.

* * *

By the time Pam sped through the front door and onto the manicured lawn, Godric had already yanked the driver's side open and snapped one of the door hinges. A corner of the injured metal rested piteously in the grass as the other end scraped against the paint. Every door was unlocked and the keys dangled in the ignition of the parked station wagon.

Godric's fangs dropped as his entire frame vibrated with fury—buzzing like a bee, anger snapped off of him in chilling waves. "She was here." He hissed, circling the car in agitation. "Right above us." He whispered with the force of a shout, dropping in and out of vampire speed as he circled Pam and the car. Pausing at the tires, he carefully studied the tread, before blurring into a crouch under the bumper, then blurring waist-deep into the trunk. Pam yanked the passenger side door open. A pale hand snatched the folded note from the dashboard before she could read it. The prickling awareness of a very unhappy and very powerful vampire standing directly behind her was unsettling. Hurriedly, Pam opened the glove box.

It was completely empty. No registration. No insurance.

She darted to the back of the car. The license plate was gone. Not even the screws remained.

Pam's phone rang. Immediately connecting and pressing the speaker button, she spoke. "Car is here. No names, no insurance. Nothing, but a note."

"Vin number?" Eric questioned.

"It's Nathaniel's car." A dangerous growl came from Dallas Sheriff at the mere mention of that name. "His gift. It'll trace back to him, not her." Pam stated dryly.

"And the note?"

Godric turned the paper around. Revealing one word.

**_Goodbye_**

Red pooled in his eyes. The note fluttered from his hands and he slowly, even for a human, walked back inside the house. Pam grabbed the note before it blew away, quickly re-reading the scribbled word before following. He stopped in his office, sitting in the large executive chair without a word.

"Godric?" She questioned. This was her Maker's Maker. How could he appear so wounded and vulnerable?

"It is my fault." He whispered. "I am a _monster_. I drove her away and even now I would hunt her down. For what? To force her back into my life? She no longer wishes to be a part of it." Blood was actually dripping down the pale slope of his cheeks.

_Oh, hell no. He was crying?! Over a human?_ Pam sighed and rubbed her forehead. _Fuck me with a chainsaw_, she thought. Before Pam could open her mouth and add her unhelpful two cents, Eric's voice interrupted her.

"She told me she was happy." The strained voice captured Godric's undivided attention. Pam was disgusted at the undisguised hope that swirled in his eyes and the prevalent sorrow in Eric's voice. "With us—all three of us. The hunt was a foolish venture… I apologize."

A handkerchief soaked up the bloody trails. "I should not have allowed it." Godric confessed. "I thought I knew her. However, I have found that all my knowledge amounted to nothing—Nothing, I knew was of importance."

"We will find her. She has a great capacity for forgiveness. This situation is still amendable." Eric encouraged, determined to lift Godric out of this self-deprecating funk.

"Do you truly believe she could forgive my actions? Forgive me?"

"That I do." His words rang with conviction, enough to shake Godric out of his spirally self-loathing.

"You words are a great comfort to me." Godric admitted, wiping away the last of his blood. "I will gather Isabel and investigate this hospital. When I return, I will share my blood with you again and we will discuss my findings."

"Thank you. I will gleam as much information from her phone as possible while you do so."

"Rest my child, you will need it." Godric stood, turning to acknowledge Pam. "Keep a close watch over him; ensure that he does not over-strain himself."

"Of course." Pam drawled, biting back the less diplomatic responses that his odd behavior triggered.

=====SLG====

As soon as the basement door was locked and barricaded, Pam shifted her armful of bagged blood and questioned Eric. "Why does Godric care so much about the stupid human? She left. Boohoo. Just find another blood-bag."

"Pamela." Eric's raised hand halted her choppy movements. "Godric has never fared well without the company of a close companion. He bonds too easily with humans, mourns like a child of his own. Without another, he reverts back to the feral state of his beginnings. _For whatever reason_, he has grown attached to this particular one." Pam's eyes rolled dramatically at those words. "We must find her or a replacement before we leave. Otherwise, I feel he may grow too wild."

"Would that be so bad? A little wildness may do him good." With a huff, she neatly laid the blood around him in a half-circle.

Eric's fangs popped out of his gums. "Godric… gets a bit _carried away_ with his antics when left to his own devices. With the Great Revelation, times are far too dangerous for his pursuits."

"Fine." She bit out, tossing her hair back. "Do you require anything else?"

"That will be all. For now. Before he returns, search the human's quarters. See if anything was left behind."

"Yes, Master." She waltzed out, muttering under her breath—"Preposterous shiny wallpaper…"

====== Morning: 0915, Texas South Eastern Medical Center ======

The anesthesiologist leaned over her, carefully fitting the breathing mask to her face. "This is your last chance to back out, ma'am. This is a very risky procedure."

"I am in a riskier situation." She responded, "It is either certain death or a chance to survive." She clasped his hand giving it a determined squeeze. "Thank you."

"Heaven help you. We're all praying for you and the Newlins will be in the observation room." He responded, adjusting the IV line. "Count backwards from 10 out loud for me."

"10…" Her hand rested back on her stomach, playing idly with the paper medical bracelet. "9…8…7…6"

Deep slow breaths, as easy as drifting into sleep.

Hopefully, she would awake. There were more reasons for her to die on the table than to survive. To say the procedure was risky was an understatement. It required a complete removal of her blood while still maintaining a survivable volume of liquids. Only by signing her life and death away, in addition to the considerable influence of the Fellowship of the Sun, was she even able to find a doctor willing to operate on her.

If all went well, she would enter a medically-induced coma while her blood ran through a dialysis machine that extracted her blood to the lowest survivable quantity before refilling with donor blood and the artificially replicated blood that they had synthesized from the massive amount taken earlier that week. Then, repeating the process in hopes that every last drop was eventually replaced.

The cost was staggering, but the Newlins' and their associated fundraisers apparently considered it well spent if this was another way to draw the fangs from the vampire threat. Reversing the irrevocable blood binding was a huge step toward crumbling the vampire power base, Steve had pointed out. And this was just one step of many towards their ultimate goal.

As she fell asleep, her thumb slipped off her printed wrist band revealing two initials printed on the plastic: BS.

======SLG======

Godric rested beside her, pressed flush against her back. His cool hands fluttered around her neck, teasing her into wakefulness. "Did you sleep well, my little runaway?"

She jerked away with a gasp, heart pounding in her chest. Flipping over, she shouted: "How did you find me?!"

A menacing smile pulled his lips back. "Science will never beat my magic. You will always be bond to me, even when every drop of your blood is gone—your bones will do my bidding and your muscles will contort at my every whim. You are mine. Now and forever." His smile widened, turning into a twisted grin. "And I will never release you."

Iron bands wound around her chest, tightening and forcing the breath from her lungs. Strained wheezes echoed in the darkening room and her heart sluggishly twitched as her ribs groaned.

Electricity shot through her body, sparking in Tesla arcs from her fingers and toes. Godric absorbed the electricity, glowing with power. His grip loosened and he started to fade. His feet disintegrated into thin air, leaving wispy after-images behind. "You will die before they purge me from you." He snarled, yanking at her hair. "You almost died once. How much longer before your heart surrenders?"

Her heart pulsed in her chest, kicking like a mule at his words. "I am not yours!" She shouted, slapping the fading aftermath of his outline. "I am not yours!" She repeated, slipping into the mantra.

Then, she woke up.

Prayers were shouted as her eyes opened. Hallelujahs erupted as the nurse carefully propped a pillow behind her back.

======Evening: 2136, Texas South Eastern Medical Center======

The double doors swished apart, granting them access to the crowded hospital. Humans in varying degrees of injury and sickness packed into the plastic chairs. A slick white counter peppered with black in a cheap imitation of marble separated the crowd from the hospital staff. Behind the clear windows, the attendants were lined up with designated numbers hanging above their heads. Isabel followed at his heel as he entered the lemon-scented lobby. Three hallways labeled with signs and directions forked from the main area.

Godric followed the blood. He surged forward, wading through the wailing infants and groaning elders then took a sharp left at the first fork and a right at the next branching until he reached the Hematology department. When the door closed behind Isabel, the ambient noise dropped to a whisper. Her heels echoed in the quiet waiting area as she leaned on the front counter and smiled pleasantly at the confused secretary.

"May I help you?" The secretary questioned, glancing nervously at their faces. The harsh fluorescent lighting washed out what little color remained in the vampires' skin.

"Would you mind answering a few quick questions for us?" Godric politely asked, capturing the human's mind without hesitation. Pointedly, Godric read the small nameplate perched on the check-in counter.

"No, sir."

Thus, began the interrogation. "I am looking for the purchaser of these items, Jim." A copy of the receipt slid across the counter and into the human's sweaty palm.

Jim, the secretary, nodded with a drunken sort of glee and hastily entered the order information into his terminal. "This order was placed through supplier resale by Dr. Thornton."

Isabel spoke up, tapping the paper with a perfectly manicured fingernail. "Why would someone need this equipment?"

"One of the most common uses of heparin is to stop blood clotting. Some of these are basic utensils for administering medication and drawing blood samples. As for the other items…" Jim trailed off into a goofy grin. "Well, my best guess would be dialysis or a blood transfusion."

"Explain."

"Dialysis is the filtration of the blood by an outside machine when the usual internal system—the kidneys," Jim explained at Isabel's blank stare. "Malfunction and no longer properly cleanse the blood. This causes a buildup of toxins and wastes that the machine removes. The heparin pump releases timed doses throughout dialysis to prevent blood clotting during the filtration. And all of this tubing is to keep air bubbles out of the bloodstream.

"Transfusion is the addition of an accepted blood type into the body. Too much, too quickly and…" He clapped his hands together and made an explosive sound effect that ended in shrill giggles.

Godric's lips peeled away from his fangs. The giggles immediately died a horrible death.

"How dangerous would it be to completely replace all of the blood in a human?" Isabel questioned, before Godric was tempted to punctuate his questions with fang marks.

"Impossible. Well, unless we're talking exsanguinations. But that would technically be replacing all of the blood in a corpse not really a person…" Jim happily babbled on, quibbling with himself over absurd technicalities as Godric digested this information.

"Were any transfusions or dialysis done by Dr. Thornton today?"

"Yes!" Jim chirped happily. "Dr. Thornton is one of our specialists and works off-site at a treatment center; he only comes in for very special cases…"

Isabel interrupted the sales pitch: "Show us the list of patients treated today."

"I can only access the patients recommended through our department." After tapping and pressing a few keys, the huge printer behind Jim whirred to life. With a few unnecessary spins of his rolling chair, he retrieved the five page list and passed it to Isabel. Who immediately re-directed it to Godric. The Sheriff scanned through the first page, noting the names, procedures, and time frame as he went. Blood work, lab results, blood cell count for Sharon Ingall, drug test, iron deficiency and so on the list went.

There were a total of ten transfusions and sixteen dialysis patients. There were five patients that had both transfusion and dialysis procedures since 9 AM this morning. Bob Smith and Daniel White were obviously males and therefore eliminated from his list. The third name was unisex and the last two were obviously female.

"Pull up the records on Jessie Hardy, Brittney Washington, and Rhonda Johnson."

The secretary obliged, turning the screen around so both vampires could view the entries. Brittney was a black female and Rhonda was well-past menopause. Jessie Hardy was a white female in her mid-twenties.

"Do you have a picture or an address on file for Ms. Hardy?"

Picture was not found and no contact information or address was listed on file for the patient.

Isabel smirked, pushing away from the counter. "Shall we ask Dr. Thornton about the mystery patient?"

Godric nodded affirmation. He held onto the list of patients, but erased the Jim's memory of their visit before releasing him from the glamour. Buoyed by the discovery of new information, they headed to the good Doctor's office.

Godric's cellphone rang before they were half-way down the hall, a photo of Pamela posing in between the legs of a fangbanger appeared on his screen.

He answered: "Godric."

"Results arrived. Hep D, saline solution, and chicken egg protein. There's a handwritten note on the printout. It says:" Pamela's voice dropped down an octave. "Saline and protein are usually added to vaccines."

"That still leaves the question of how my human managed to acquire a vial of Hep D."

"But, wait. There's more." Pam deadpanned. Godric heard the crinkle of paper before she continued. "There were two set of fingerprints on the vial. One is an unidentified female's. No match in the database. With our luck, probably the human's...

"Now, here's where it gets _interesting._" Godric could sense Pam's smirk over the phone lines. "The second set belongs to the biggest fan of vampires ever, Steve Newlin himself."

Isabel took a step back, bumping into an orderly, as a shark-like grin spread across Godric. Murderous intent dripped from his exposed fangs. "Excellent work Pam. Send my compliments to the lab."

And Godric hung up, slipping the phone back into his thin white pants before gesturing at Isabel to continue. "Dr. Thornton first and then we shall call on Reverend Newlin."

As they passed by the half-opened patient doors, he almost caught a faint trace of a familiar scent beneath the antiseptic and cleaners. Godric froze, sniffing the air deeply. But the scent disappeared before he could place it. The night-shift nurses made their rounds, bustling around him as they checked in on dozing clients and adjusted pain medication. No one questioned their presence or delayed their route.

The searching vampire continued down the hallway, putting more and more distance between himself and a dozing human exhausted from the day's dangerous procedure. She slept the blissful sleep of the heavily medicated. Oblivious that the man she hid from had stood directly outside her door mere moments ago.

=====SLG=====

A.N: So yeah… I swear this was supposed to be happy! Just a cute little bubbly tale!

Spoiler Alert: Really unhappy about the last episode of True Blood's Viking flambe! Argh!

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or ringtones.


	16. Over 9,000!

=====Attention All Readers! ====

A.N: I am offering a reward to the first person to correctly guess the human's name. In honor of the scattered clues (that hopefully haven't been too blatantly obvious), the reward will be a snippet of smut Clue-style/Cluedo-style. The winner will be able to select the smutter, the location of the smut scene, and a particular object to incorporate into the smut. Smutter choices: Godric, Eric, or Pam. Locations: try to keep it in survivable/obtainable locations on Earth for a human and vampire.

For example: Godric did it in the Billiard Room with the Rope. Or Pam in the Kitchen being lewd with the Food.

With that in mind, happy reading and good luck!

====SLG====

* * *

The official office of Dr. J. S. Thornton was a distinguished building located downtown between a four-story bank and a small corner-store built entirely from marble so white it was nearly luminescent. Four letters were engraved and lined with gold leafing above the doorway: FOTS.

Godric was starting to suspect that the Fellowship had his human tied up in a basement somewhere… or worse, coaxed into joining their ranks in the wake of his grievous error.

Breaking into the Doctor's office was child's play. They quickly located the personal folder for Jessie Hardy by breaking half a dozen human laws. It was locked in the safe; the combination was taped to the underside of his desk drawer, and held a slew of medical records. Hardy's folder included rehabilitation release forms for substance abuse and a prescribed treatment plan for physical dependence and withdrawal.

There were lab results, vaccinations, varying diagnosis, x-rays, and prescriptions, but not a single listing of an address or contact information on any of the forms. When Godric reached the end of the file, there was a single 8 ½ by 11 sheet of paper. No name, just a single phone number typed in a bold-faced font with the label: Father.

Silently, he passed it to Isabel.

Who dialed it unquestioningly. Godric could hear the dial tone and five rings before it transferred to voice-mail.

A recording of a deep male's voice with a thick southern accent sounded over the line. "Hello, this is Senator Daniel Sinclair. Unfortunately, I am not available. Just leave your name and number and I will call you back as soon as possible. Have a wonderful day!"

Isabel disconnected at the beep. "A Senator?" She rocked back on her high heeled boots. "Surely, She is not a Senator's daughter."

"Anymore than She is a drug-addict. We would know, the blood never lies." Godric stated. "This is not Her. We must have overlooked something. Find out all you can about his daughter. Perhaps there is a link? Maybe She borrowed Betty's identity for the procedure?" He hypothesized. "What is his daughter's name?"

Isabel riffled through the rest of the safe's contents as Godric scoured through the doctor's desk. Daniel Sinclair's file was tucked in beside his daughter's and on the first page it listed his next of kin and spouse.

"Daughter: Betty Sinclair."

"Betty." Godric tried out the name, matching it to his memories of his human as he thumbed through the financial ledger for the office. "Betty?" He pitched his voice deeper: "**Betty." **Then higher: "_Betty._ That name seems insufficient for her."

Isabel giggled, "As you said, She has never shown signs of addiction…" There was a long pause before his Lieutenant finally asked the question: "Insufficient, how?"

"Lacking. Her name should be playful." He remembered Her dancing down the hallway with a roll of aluminum foil. "Exotic." His lover writhing on dewy grass under the night sky, glowing with pleasure and starlight. "Adventurous." Dancing in Rio with swirl of colorful skirts and clapping hands. "Brave." A syringe-pricked orange, a weakened Viking, a human in a house full of vampires. "Foolish, stubborn… gone." He sat down in the doctor's chair with a loud squeak.

Isabel's hand settled on his shoulder, a rare occurrence of vampire touching vampire. "We will find Her, Godric."

He nodded and turned back to the ledger. "Thornton has a very close relationship with the Fellowship. They seem to be in the midst of this, do they not? The fingerprint, the proximity to this office, and a steady deposit schedule into the good Doctor's personal bank account."

"What are you considering?"

"I will wait until after we talk to this Doctor. When my son has recovered fully, we will infiltrate the Fellowship and learn all of their dirty laundry… and find Her." He declared, carefully placing the ledger exactly where he found it.

"How do _you_ intend to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun? They have a strict 'No Vampires Allowed' policy." Isabel's arms crossed under her chest, boosting her bosom to new and perky heights.

The policy did exist and in written form, no less. It was included in the small booklet passed out to new initiates. To be fair, Isabel's skin tone was a bit darker than most vampires due to her ethnicity. And they didn't ask if she was a vampire until her had fangs dropped at the very rude description of vampires by her pew-mate. Needless to say her curiosity was satisfied, but she was not invited to the potluck next week. No one was harmed beyond public mortification…. The heart attack was merely unfortunate timing.

"I have made the mistake of underestimating the humans that surround us. I believe that if they agree to aid us, they will be a most invaluable asset in our infiltration."

"Sending in human spies?" Isabel's foot tapped thoughtfully on the hardwood floors. "That may work. There are few that have not made their association with us widely known. Perhaps my Hugo could help?"

Godric nodded in approval as he closed the safe and double-checked the placement of pens, papers, and furniture. "If he wishes."

A slight breeze ruffled the houseplant's leaves as both vampires disappeared. Politely, re-locking the door behind them.

====SLG====

A.N: In case there is any doubt whatsoever, I am not a medical professional. Any medical mumbo-jumbo that I add to the story is completely based off of googling. No offense at all is meant by my inclusion of medical terms and faulty descriptions. This is merely a work of fiction and is only meant in good fun.

Very short, but hopefully sweet. I was so very excited to see that SLG hit 10,000 views this week that I just had to post something! Thank you so much for reading (or at least loading) this story! -beams- Have fun!

========= Out-take: Stupidity is a wound that bleeds forever. ======

"Does this cloth smell like chloroform to you?" Isabel jokingly asked her, holding out the wet fabric and laughing.

"What's chloroform?" The human asked, taking a deep sniff.

"Wait!" Isabel yanked the cloth back, but it was too late. Pam and Godric stared slack-jawed as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she slumped to the ground.

Pam poked the unconscious body with the toe of her brand new pumps. "This is the same human that beat my Master?"

Eric sighed loudly and rubbed his hand across his face in exasperation.


	17. Out-Takes!

A.N: I apologize for the long delay! I recently started a new job that required moving, so I've been getting settled and moving, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not forgotten this story! As to the next chapter: it will reveal the human's real name. Therefore, this is your last time to get a vote in for the True Blood Clue smexy edition. First, correct guesser wins! If you don't have an account, submit your choices with your review to get credit.

While I'm working on that chapter, I threw together two little what-ifs/out-takes that amused me. Have fun!

* * *

===SLG===

OutTakes!

Out Take #1: During the last hunt with Eric where the human doesn't drive away… she flies away!

====SLG===

The plan was simple: Coax time into working for her instead of against her. Eric only had a limited number of hours that he could pursue her due to the sun. By flying across time zones, she could turn night into day with a first class ticket and lots of jet lag.

* * *

Godric settled comfortably in the giant armchair as he waited for Eric to finish hunting the human. An odd advertisement for cologne was playing softly on the television when a 'Breaking News' segment suddenly overrode the planned programming.

"This is Lisa Connors reporting live at the Wacco Regional Airport. A 737 on route to New York from Fort Worth International Airport made an emergency landing shortly after take-off when a projectile collided with the passenger jet plane. The pilot lost control of the plane, but managed to safely re-route to Wacco and land the damaged plane. Footage was captured of the event. As you can see…"

The screen swapped over to a shaky and slightly unfocused recording of a jet launching from the airport. It began a slow ascent and had just cleared the airport boundary when a blurry white dot slams into the tail section.

"The plane was hit by some sort of flying projectile and started to lose altitude. The only reported damage was to the emergency exit door and the loss of cabin pressure. All of the passengers are accounted for except for a young passenger traveling alone."

An image of the human flashed on the screen. Godric swore and suddenly found himself on his feet and the chair knocked lopsided on the floor. "If you have any information on her whereabouts please call: 1-800…"

Godric blurred into vampire speed, racing towards the airport. The front door slammed shut behind him just as the reporter continued: "Another camera captured a somewhat different image."

The screen displayed a stilled image of the jet with a close up of the white projectile. "As you can see, a humanoid shape impacts with the jet in what many are calling an alien attack. If you look closely, you can see where the shape disappears inside the plane and then exits with a large gray object. Many are hypothesizing that this is the seat and passenger that mysteriously disappeared from the flight. As of yet, no officials have commented on the odd sequence events. We will keep you posted on any new details or changes. This is Lisa Connors reporting for channel 9."

* * *

===SLG===

OutTake #2: When the human breaks the blood bond and goes missing, Godric calls in a favor from an old friend.

===SLG===

* * *

Pam's eyes widened and she looked at Eric excitedly. "The Peter?"

Eric nodded.

"There were stories of him when I was young. Upon hearing that he was not only real, but also a vampire... I have always wished to meet him. Is it true that he's capable of flying around the world in one night?"

Eric nodded, his lips curving upwards at Pam's excitement.

"The famous Peter with a private island swarming with children?"

Eric nodded again, chuckling as Pam rocked back and forth on her expensive pumps.

"And he owes us a favor?"

"We," Eric gestured to Godric and himself. "Helped him with the vampire-hunting sailors after Peter nabbed the Admiral's daughter. Greedy fellow with quite an appetite."

Godric hung up his phone and rejoined the conversation. "Nasty things peg-legs are. Thank goodness for new technology."

Pam stared at them with stars in her eyes. "Tell me everything."

And so they did.

===SLG===


	18. Hello, my name is

==============SLG==============

It only seemed to fitting to make a house call on the good doctor despite the late hour.

The security measures were easily averted and anti-climatic. The German Sheppard happily nudged and licked Isabel's knees after she gifted him with a rib-eye out of the neighbor's freezer. Godric left enough money under a fridge magnet to more than cover its replacement. A sad smile had drifted across his face as he left the crumbled bills. If his human had been present, she would have cracked a joke about the Steak Fairy replacing the Tooth Fairy.

The doors were wired with security alarms, but not the upstairs windows. It was a simple matter to break the latch and gain silent entry. Following the loud snores that echoed down the hallway, the two vampires silently sped into the occupied bedroom. A large beached whale of a man snuggled into a huge king sized bed. Judging from the printed itinerary and hand scribbled notes on the end table by the phone, his wife was in New York for a business conference and his children were visiting their grandparents during a school break.

Perhaps fortune smiled on him this evening. Tonight could be the night that Godric received all of his answers and reunited with his human. Or at the very least, discovered how she hid from him so easily. Dr. Thornton roused with a mid-snore abortion, jumping at the vigor shaking Isabel woke him with. Glamouring the sleepy human was child's play, choosing the best questions to ask was more difficult.

When in doubt, follow the money.

"Why is the Fellowship of the Sun depositing five thousand dollars a month into your account?" Godric asked, turning down the thick blankets and perching on the well-cushioned mattress.

The doctor yawned and willingly responded in the drugged manner of the glamoured. "My wife has always been a starch advocator of the church, so we've always been more than willing to help him out. Some of his flock needed medical assistance. Sometimes, it's a reference to a specialist or charity cases; women or children that desperately needed assistance, but can't afford the healthcare costs. So, the church set up a monthly account to pay the bills. I give them a steep discount and write it off on taxes. The monthly deposits are part of a payment plan."

"Five thousand a month is a discount?" Isabel questioned incredulously.

"For everything: x-rays, house-calls, lab tests, you name it for several folks a month. Heck yeah it's a discount!" The doctor launched a sparkling smile at the Hispanic female and appeared ready to launch into a sales pitch.

Perhaps, Godric needed to slightly increase the strength of his glamour. Although, the last time he had used the full strength of his skill, the unfortunate human went brain-dead. Godric silenced Isabel's rebuke and Dr. Thornton's explanation of superior services with a threatening wave of his hand. "Tell me of Miss Betty Sinclair."

"Spoiled lil' brat, that one is. No sense of decency about her or shame. Hard to believe she was Daniel's daughter. If she were my kin I'd spank her until she couldn't sit much less spread her legs for any man in a five-mile radius. Drugs, orgies, anything to embarrass her father, yet always ran running to him for clean-up."

"Does her physical appearance match that of a brunette, approximately this high," A pale palm rose until it slightly hovered above his own head, "With hazel eyes. White female… late twenties or early thirties." Godric guess-ti-mated.

Isabel winced beside him and corrected: "23."

"No.. no. Betty's a red-head with a nasty temper. Short little spitfire."

"The same day, you saw a female matching the previous description. Describe what happened."

"She had troubles, big problems. It was the most dangerous procedure I've done this year. He admitted, twisting his hands agitatedly. "We lost her once. No pulse for 45 seconds, took three defibs to bring her back from the dead."

The Sheriff tore his eyes away from the doctor, biting his fist as red flashed before his eyes. Isabel quickly took over the glamour before the doctor could break free.

"Continue." The command echoed in the huge bedroom, the thick Hispanic accent bouncing back off of richly furnished walls.

"I only did this because of Steve and how insistent the girl was. I could have had my license pulled for this… but we injected her with a chemical, it basically tagged all of her blood cells. Then, we siphoned out as much of her blood as possible. Kept her in a medically induced coma to keep her body calm as we drained her. A few transfusions later and we were able to filter out the rest of the original blood through dialysis. The chemical made it possible to separate out most of it."

"How much of it?" Godric snarled.

"99.5%." He replied. "It was one of the most amazing procedures I've ever seen. Do you know what this could mean for people with blood disorders?"

"Silence." Godric commanded, as his vision filled with images of a dead brunette. Technically dead for 45 seconds and only .05% of her original blood remaining, no wonder the blood bond was broken. The extent that she had gone through greatly disturbed him. He knew that he had done wrong by her. But this… This was too much. Isabel flinched backwards at the sheer amount of anger reverberating in the single word. Subtly, she inched out of her Sheriff's arm-reach.

"Define her relation to Mr. Newlin? How did he become embroiled in her affairs?" Five pale fingers curled into fists as Godric's temper continued to build, boiling inside of him. His face still remained eerily composed at odds with the blatant body language.

"I don't know… All I know is that he was there for the whole procedure, him, his wife, and a small group from the congregation. They prayed over her, kept watch during the operation, and helped take care of her. When she was discharged, Sarah picked her up. That's all I know."

"One last question: What is her name?"

Dr. Thornton swallowed loudly in the pitch-black room, shifting so that the bed squeaked loudly in the still of the night. "Her name was…" His words were abruptly cut off by a loud sneeze. Isabel's head tilted and her brow furrowed at the doctor's odd use of past tense as he wiped his nose. The human had survived the procedure so why not refer to her in the present tense? Suddenly, she realized that the doctor was staring at her silently instead of answering the question.

When the doctor did not continue his sentence, Godric loomed closer—hands slamming down into the pillow on either side of the suddenly silent human's head.

"Repeat that." He growled fangs eager to render the fleshy shell before him into strips. Isabel touched his hand soothingly, shocked when he actually snarled at her. The reassuring hand hurriedly retracted, surprised at the odd behavior.

"Her name was very unusual." The doctor repeated, continuing unimpeded but not listing names. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. Straight out of a Johnny Cash song, it is."

Godric's fangs dropped. "My patience is quickly evaporating. Spit it out, old man."

"Godric!" Isabel was beyond shocked, if he was not her sheriff... well, she might have done more than shout… Then again, Godric did have quite a few years on her, and two millenniums more than the human he just called 'old.'

"Bob Smith. Prettiest Bob I've ever seen." The doctor finally revealed, yawning widely between the words.

Godric's fangs retracted in surprise with a loud click. "Bob?" He blinked twice.

The doctor nodded.

"Verily?"

The doctor nodded again, dilated eyes huge and glowing like pale eggs in the low light.

"Bob." He repeated the words once more for verification, utterly shocked.

The doctor's white knuckled grip on the comforter twisted, dark patches formed on the fabric where sweat dripped off of his nervous palms.

"Very well. Dr. Thornton, thank you for this information. You will forget that we were ever here. You slept peaceful through the night with pleasant dreams." Godric commanded, sounding as calm and controlled as usual and layering his words with heavy glamour.

"I slept peaceful through the night," A huge yawn almost split the doctor's face in half. "With pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight." Isabel smoothed Godric's imprint from the covers as he exited the bedroom. The door softly clicked shut behind them, all evidence of their presence gone from memory and the house.

"Bob." Isabel very carefully steered Godric down the empty street without actually touching him as he spoke. "I would have never guessed that. Ever." He laughed dryly as they darted around streetlights. "Would you have?"

"No, Godric." She stated, humoring her oddly-behaving sheriff as they finally headed home with lifted spirits. The search would continue, but this time with a name.

======SLG====

=========Five Months Later ======

Even for vampires, time is relative. For Godric in particular, it was passing relatively slow. Centuries had ceased in the blink of his eye before. Alternatively, a single night of hiding stretched moments out like saltwater taffy, seconds suspended by fear after quenching his thirst on the King's favorite. Now, months oozed by like molasses as once again his runaway human refused to be found.

Hugo had been the only successful human of the group to infiltrate the Fellowship. As of yet, his results… were lacking. No sign, no word, no clues of his personal Houdini. The name Bob Smith had turned up a plethora of information. Unfortunately, most of the information was on males. However, the background investigators were able to compile a summary of Bob's life. Absentmindedly, pale fingers ruffled the edges of the thick brown filing folder spanning one decade of her life.

"The offer is appreciated, but unnecessary." Godric stated; turning down yet another of Eric's rented blood donors. "I require very little blood."

The long-legged Viking sprawled obscenely in the small office chair. "You've barely eaten this month, Maker. Just a little sip." The proud nose ran up and down the long length of the squirming donor. "Can you not smell how delicious her fear is?"

"Eric…" Warning, frustration, and irritation boiled in the single word.

Eric shoved the woman off of his lap, surging to his feet and slamming a fist onto the solid oak desk. "Eat someone!"

"No!" The roar barreled out of his chest as his hands clenched around the thick column of his child's neck. His fangs clicked into place. Fueled by rage and frustration, his instinctively fangs buried themselves into the creamy expanse of Eric's shoulder. Cool, spicy blood flowed down his throat easing the dull ache of his belly. In a move that would have wrenched a human's arm from its socket, Godric forced the shoulder to a more comfortable drinking level. Eric landed harshly on his knees, blindly accepting the rough handling and drinking.

The blood donor decided it was time to leave, quietly inching backwards from where she had been tossed, she quickly vacated the house.

When the blood-lust finally faded, Godric became aware of hands smoothing up and down his back. Of a body that willing pressed against his offering comfort and reassurance, as he drank. When he pulled away, wiping his son's lifeblood from his lips, haunting blue eyes bore into his very essence.

"I fear for you." Tight bands of sorrow clenched around his heart at the words.

"What have I to fear? The true death?" Godric questioned, tearing his eyes away from his concerned child. Unable to confront the concern and despair trapped behind blue eyes. "Have you ever wondered why almost all of humanity believes in an afterlife?" Fists clenched behind his stooped back, he stared at the splattering raindrops against the window pane. "Perhaps, it is a simple reassurance. To believe that those who touch a life so strongly—Invoke a connection and such strong reactions are never truly gone."

"Why think such things? Are you beginning to believe in an afterlife?" The harsh arrogance had stripped away from Eric's countenance exposing his concern and worry.

"I find myself longing for the luxury of such belief. I have long since accepted that if any existence after this one exists it will be naught but torment for a soul such as mine. Yet… I find that I care not. I deserve punishment beyond imagining."

Hands captured his shoulders, urgently shaking his body. "This is still because of that silly human. You place too much importance on her." A heavy sigh echoed in the room. "She is not dead; there is no need to dwell on an afterlife."

A sad smile ghosted across his face. "How would you know? How would I know? This lack of information frustrates me. A broken blood bond and a name that disappears from all public record."

"Godric…" A broken whisper wrangled from the Viking Vampire's throat. "You have never given up in the past. There is always a way. We just have to approach the problem from a different angle, but we will find her. Not in the afterlife, but in the here and now. If she had died there would be a report. You yourself said that none of the unidentified deaths within the radius match her."

"Very well, my wise son. I shall dwell not on these dark matters, but on other angles through which to uncover her." The promise rose easily to his lips at the sight of his sorrowed companion. Few were the times that Eric showed his emotions so plainly and even rarer was he the cause of it.

Before Eric's short visit expired, he spoke with Isabel. Threatened and cajoled her into keeping a close eye on her Sheriff. But, another month came and went with no sign of the human. Isabel grew distracted over her disputes with Stan and Hugo's continued lack of success.

While Eric and Pam were preoccupied in Louisiana erasing the accusations of a rogue vampire murdering women in a small out-lying town and meeting the spectacular Sookie Stackhouse, Godric took matters into his own hands and infiltrated the Fellowship of the Sun the only way a vampire could:

By pledging his body to the Sun.

===============================SLG==========================

A.N: Well, I feel a bit bad because there was a correct guess. However, it was made by a guest that didn't leave their selections on the review… so it's a bit rough for me to honor it. Kinda disappointed because I was looking forward to writing it... Oh, well. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed the name game and aren't too miffed at my humorous choice!

The next chapter won't take as long! I'm mostly settled in my new place and the new job, so the writing is starting back up! -thumbs up- Sorry about the delay guys!


	19. Reunited and it feels oh-so good

====================SLG====================

"I heard that they had a captured a vampire." The soft voice sounded vaguely familiar, like a distant aftertaste of a favorite flavor. "I did not believe the rumors until now."

Exhausted eyes slowly creaked open as the weakened vampire carefully regarded the speaker from his cramped cell. A form stood in front of his cage, dressed in a concealing dark hoodie. The hood was tugged down low and a thick scarf wrapped around the lower half of a shadowy face. Obviously, his visitor had gone to great lengths in order to purposely conceal their identity by wearing thick layers in the warm basement. Therefore, it was a human that he personally knew or one that regularly encountered vampires.

Female by the voice, roughly his height—slightly taller. Hope slowly unfurled in his still heart; strengthened by the steady beat of her own. A human so utterly fearless in his presence was a scarcity. The tip of a tanned nose and a wide swath of bronzed cheekbones peeked above the scarf. The rest of her face was annoyingly obscured in shadow or cloaked in cloth; Godric would have gladly sacrificed a limb just to see her eyes clearly.

"I never dreamed that a vampire would find itself at the mercy of humans. Seems a fitting end. Perhaps, karma does exist." Her words harmlessly glanced off of him, triggering no response. Godric had searched too long for a few phrases to undo him. Instead of speaking, the ancient vampire waited—biding his time. If this was indeed whom he suspected, it was crucial that he win this round and every following one.

"How does it feel to be the powerless one?" The sweet voice twisted with bitterness and anger. Gloved hands bunched into fists as emotion betrayed her.

"I may be contained, but do not delude yourself. I am **not. Nor **will I ever be powerless." Godric refuted, finally acknowledging her presence.

"No… I suppose not. But, you are in my cage, at my mercy. You are mine to take and do with as I please." Reaching into the worn pocket of her jeans, she drew out a large ring of keys. The gloves extended up her wrists before disappearing into the jacket sleeves, Godric noticed with disappointment. "Put your hand through the gap and I shall give you a treat, pet." The word 'pet' ground between her teeth and shattered like broken glass.

An annoying smile slowly separated his cracked lips. "No, thank you. I've had enough treats for one day." He licked his lips slowly, wetting the burned skin, before leaning back into a wide-legged sprawl on the concrete floor.

She shrugged, slipping the keys back into her pocket as she called his bluff. "Your loss." That said, she pivoted heading towards to the stairs.

"Wait!" Panic flared, at the sight of her back. Sacrificing the battle of wills to win the war, Godric flashed to the wall of silver, painfully shoving his hand through the cage as she asked. Triumphantly, she turned back, picking up one of the longest silver chains and winding it around his left wrist. He winced as the flesh boiled beneath the links, immediately—searing and smoking against the metal bindings. A harsh nudge sent his hand back behind bars. "Wrap your other wrist alongside it." She kept a firm grip on the end of the silver. His flesh sizzled, but he bore through the blinding pain by focusing completely on the novelty of her presence.

Willingly, Godric surrendered with a guilty conscience to her demands; he was almost completely confident that somehow—through magical means or whatnot, it was his little human Houdini. Her motions and gait were glaringly familiar, even now—her left foot slid slightly to the side as she walked and idly traced abstract designs on the tile as she spoke. "Now around your throat."

He paused, staring at his smoking flesh as he debated her request. That she wished him helpless was plain to see, but he could not forgo his only leverage. If she demanded further restraints he would deny her, play her own weakness against her before backing himself into a defeat. She had weakness of her own to exploit, but he would prefer to regain her trust then rely on pure force. Awkwardly, he complied-flinching as the chain settled against his throat, looping it with tied wrists above his head. After three loops, she tugged on the chain, yanking the slack out and pinning his hands under his chin. The motion unbalanced him, with a whimper he crashed to his knees barely staying upright as his kneecaps pounded into the coarse pavement. Silently, he regained his footing. Bottling up his fury at the harsh handling, once more—biding his time. Soon, she would be at his mercy. And he planned to be most merciful indeed.

His intense scrutiny unnerved her. The way he stared at her, awe and disbelief fighting in those steely orbs. Not a twitch or furrow was out of place on his carefully locked down face, but heavens-his eyes. Warm puffs of air heated the surface of her lower face as the scarf trapped her rapid breath. Reassuringly, she stroked the silver and gathered her nerve. Her disguise sufficiently cloaked her features. Surely, it would take more than mere words and a few meager inches of skin to betray her.

Only then, did she twist the key in the lock and swing the door open. Stepping in, her sure solid steps echoed fearlessly in the small basement. She was foolish to do so or… Hopefully, far more trusting of him than he deserved. Godric could have easily taken her down, even with only the use of his legs. Silver blurred the world through a veil of pain making retaliation intensely difficult, but given enough motivation and pain tolerance one could still overcome. All it would take was a distracting second…

She held out her end of the leash, trading it out for a closer grip as she began pulling the end of the chain out of the cage gap. Satisfied with his restraints, she leaned back against the door. His nostrils flared widely… was he sniffing her? A satisfied smile curled the edges of his lips up and that talented pink tongue darted out slightly to wet them.

Despite the slowly fading bruising and cuts, he was still every bit as handsome as she remembered.

Heavens be, she had missed him. "What a nice compliant vampire you're being tonight."

"You leave me no choice." Those words struck a chord, plucking at the anger that her longing had smothered.

Straightening, she met his eyes squarely for the first time since she ventured into his holding area. "There is always a choice. Stand in the middle of the room." She commanded, giving him a wide berth.

He nodded, brushing slightly against her—lean muscle sliding against soft curves—as he exited the cage. To his surprise, she threaded the chain through the open cage door, readjusting her grip.

_What_ _was she…? _His eyes widened and he darted forward as the cage door slammed shut, locking her inside.

His leash dropped and he wasted no time in freeing himself. **Ba- **Between the two beats of a single heartbeat, the chains crashed to the floor. **Dum.** "What are you doing?!"

"I am freeing you, _Idiot_. _ Leave_. Warn the others, there is a bomb packed with silver at the Hotel Camilla and at the Red Dragon. Protect them from the Reverend. He plans to bomb every last vampire tonight. Even at the sheriff's nest." She whispered.

Ice water churned through his veins. Months and months of searching and she truly expected him to leave her here?! "I will not abandon you. When they find you here…" He knew what Gabe was capable of. The Reverend did not hire a man such as Gabe unless he intended to use all of his sordid talents.

"How sweet of you," She mocked, "A vampire worried for a human stranger." Adding insult to injury, she turned away from him, presenting him with the wrinkled jacket and stained jeans.

The motion, turning her back on him as if he were a docile house-cat, enraged him. Godric had dreamed and planned a thousand times over their reunion. What to say and what to do to coax her back into his home.

Nothing was going according to plan.

He hissed at her, slamming against the silver bars. "Do you think me a fool?" Those words uttered dark and low, vibrated with a power that she could feel; it pressed against her, pinning her in place without mercy, stripping her defenses away. "**Bob**, to expect a flimsy disguise to work on me?!"

"I didn't know it was you." She whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "I only knew a vampire had been taken. Tell me: How were you captured?"

"I was not captured. I offered myself." The anger drained from his stance, leaving only brittle resignation behind. Sorrow lingered between them, settling bitterly on her tongue.

She flinched, curling backwards from his words as her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Why?"

"I had to find you. This was my last option, if it failed then…" Unbidden, tears came to her eyes at the pure concentrated despair boiling in his words.

"But, surely you knew their plans…"

"I no longer care to exist. Newlin's goals align with mine." Instinctively, she spun—reaching for him, shocked at the admission. His hand sprung shut around her arm, like the steely kiss of a mouse trap, yanking it through the door and pulling her whole body flush against the bars.

"Congratulations, you've got an arm." Anger flared in her voice again, "You may take it if you must, but it will be the last piece you steal from me."

"I will steal all of you away from here." He pledged—frozen rage chilling his words and beating back the bitter ring of despair, rattling the bars with the bottled torment of a half year. "Come away with me."

"Never." She spat, struggling against his touch. Literal red descended over his eyes, blinding him to his goals. Fury snapped his control and Godric shook her, rattling her bones against the metal. In slow motion—her hood fell back and the scarf slipped from her face. Giant hazel eyes shattered the frenzy and froze him dead in his tracks. They hung there, him—staring at the watery eyes that his guilty conscience had seared into his memory and her—defiant to the end, teeth gritted and arms clenched, still fighting against his hold.

"You made your feelings quite clear the last time we spoke." She stated, coldly lashing out with words as clear and precise as a needle-prick. "I came to you for help and you treated me as yesterday's garbage."

"It was a farce," He eagerly begin, jumping at the opportunity to explain his deeds and extinguish her anger.

"You have never treated me like just a human before!" She yelled, shouting over his explanation. "Then suddenly, I was inferior to you and the whims of your precious Eric!" Tears spilled over her cheeks. "Well congratulations, you both got what you wanted. Eric got his wonderful hunt and I left you alone!"

Godric's mouth snapped shut and he forcefully restrained himself from shaking sense into her. "Listen to me." The issued command was weighted with all the unnatural stillness amidst the eye of a hurricane. "Eric has asked me for so little over the centuries. He begged to have one last hunt with you because he knew the strength of my desire for you. Knew that I planned to claim you and raise you above all other humans.

"Please… Forgive me." He begged sincerely, lowering himself before her and pressing his head against her arm. "I have mourned your loss and missed you more than the sun. Cast aside this feud, forgive me, and return to my home. Any punishment, any way to redeem myself in your eyes—merely name it and it shall be yours."

And just like that her anger broke—the infection draining from her soul and leaving behind only a healthy irritation and resignation in its wake.

A shuddering gasp of breath broke the silence that followed his words, slowly morphing into a response: "I have to stay." Her hand smoothed over the short brown locks. "I will tell them that you glamoured me, forced me to release you."

Godric's head snapped up, his fangs peeking out in a toothy grin. Bob screeched, clapping her free hand over her eyes.

"No, no, no! No glamouring! Go! Warn Isabel!"

He released her hand, surging smoothly to his feet. "Warn Isabel with me." The throaty purr did more than tickle her fancy. A toothy smile appeared as he sensed her weakening resolve. "She misses you as well. Your cloud sits on her desk still."

"No matter what you say or do, I will not leave with you. Just… just go, Godric." She sounded weary, the scarf trailed on the floor as she slumped to one side, leaning heavily against the door.

"Why do you refuse my aid? I swear that no harm shall come to you. I will rescue you from these humans…."

"Are you not curious where I got the keys?" She asked, calmly… slowly… mimicking his mannerisms and speech patterns. Her fingers parted, she watched him warily through the gaps.

"…I do admit to curiosity." He very hesitantly admitted.

"I crafted this cage, Godric." She smiled at his pained expression. "Do you know why I built this?" She stretched, caressing the silver mesh with her fingertips.

"No." Red welled up in the corner of his eyes.

"Liar. I built this to torture and murder any vampire unlucky enough to be captured by Steve Newlin. I built this for revenge on you and your kind."

Godric locked his feelings away, submerging them deep within. This was no longer personal… it was business. "If you have harmed a vampire in my territory, I cannot protect you from punishment."

"I did not 'harm' one, I murdered IT." Bob spat. "IT found me, Godric. Cornered me, sensed that your blood no longer flowed through my veins and forced me back into bed with the dead."

Godric's hackles rose. "Who dared?"

She reached under her jacket and pulled out a necklace. Two fangs glinted in her hand, a hole had been drilled through the root of each tooth and a knotted cord twisted through. "His fangs had grown back." She stated. "The Hep D had left my system, but I weakened him with silver as he attacked me. The Fellowship took him and the true death came for him."

"You did not deal the killing blow." Something in his eyes forcefully reminded her of a hunting panther; the dangerous purr in his voice strengthening the connection.

"Not this time." She countered.

"I do not fault you for defending yourself. Do you think I wish you to come to harm?"

"You do not have the right to ask me questions!" Panic flooded her system; remembering his expertise with winning debates through questions alone. Her hand dropped in her fright, un-shielding her eyes.

"I will leave to warn my nest of this bomb. But do not delude yourself, I will return for you and you will answer my questions." Godric reached through the bars, brushing a fingertip against the fluffy halo of her hair. "Your anger and pain is my fault. I accept full responsibility for the rift between us." He blinked and met her gaze head-on. "I will not rest until it is mended." His cool hand smoothed over her cheek, ignoring the silver burns that still sizzled on his arm.

With his vow hanging in the air between them, a tangible weight in the atmosphere, he bowed and departed. She heard his pounding footsteps on the stairs and the slamming of the basement door. Carefully, she glanced around, verifying his absence. The basement was completely silent.

She groaned and clutched at her stomach, doubling over. "Oh no!" She shouted theatrically. "It hurts… so much!" She peeked around again.

No Godric.

Straightening, Bob fished the keys out and stuck them through the gap, angling them and trying to fit it into the lock.

A blood-curdling scream pierced the air, as a cold hand snatched the keys out of her fingers.

"You… are a terrible actor." Godric stated, smiling at her as he tossed the stolen keys up in the air.

She stomped in aggravation, frowning at him. "You suck!"

He chuckled at her word choice, fangs leaping out from the gum line. His entire being illuminated with pure unadulterated joy. From his 2,000 watt smile and eyes shining with joy to the fairly vibrating air of happiness that rolled from him as he caught the keys and thrust them into the lock. "You thought to bait to me with feigned pain." He explained, "You still realize how highly I value your well-being. There is hope for us."

"No, there isn't!" Frantically clutching at the door in a futile attempt to keep it close, she yelled at him. "I may not be as mad at you, but we are not on good terms mister!" Godric continued to beam happily at her before very gingerly tugging at the metal. It creaked halfway open, yanking her along with it. Startled, she leapt back. "Leave me alone. Go! Shoo!" She continued to retreat from the door, pointing at the exit just in case the huge gray door was not obvious enough. Her hands flapped noisily like wet noodles as she made odd noises. A lesser man would have run from the disconcerting sounds.

Godric stood his ground before her pointing finger. "Why would I leave when you are here?" His smile crooked charmingly in her direction. Her heart fluttered at his words and took flight at the happy flash of fang. She had missed those, missed him—all of him—both human and vampire bits.

"What is your game?" She demanded, forcing her traitorous heart back inside her chest.

"Does it matter?" He queried matter-of-factually, in the infuriating manner that goaded her temper. "This time, I'm playing for keeps."

She gaped, reeling backwards in shock… relief… happiness… Emotions swirled too quickly to list.

Godric's smile changed, simmering with lustful menace. "As stated before: You are mine to take." And then the door swung completely open, and Godric was inside. He ripped the scarf completely away from her and pressed his lips against her mouth, claiming her once more.

His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, forcing her into his embrace. The way his hold relaxed, trailing around, fingers coaxing along her jaw line in a silent plea to open her mouth, bare herself completely in a single kiss spoke volumes of his intent. Intent not on domination, but on surrender. For her to relinquish herself to him fully: Emotionally, physically, heart and soul, to reveal not only her nomenclature, but her entire being.

The first sign of her surrender was a shiver. It rolled from the tips of her toes to the surface of her lips. Her lips softened against his as her heartbeat skipped a beat, then pounded at him through her skin. Tension rocked her body as her hands furled in his shirt, heat pooling where she touched. Flames kissed his mouth as her temperature skyrocketed, scorching him with an intensity that he had missed for many months. The sweet cling of her skin to his severely tested his control as he drew back, reigning in his desire before he re-consummated their bond in the midst of their enemies.

"Does anyone else have these keys?" He interrogated as she gasped for breath, her ribs pushed her breasts back and forth his chest with the frequency of a sensual accordion. She shook her head 'yes' still dazed, angry, and a bit pleased.

"Whom?"

"Steve and Gabe. Sarah doesn't know about the cage, yet." She breathily informed him, slowly her face inched closer… and closer. Had he always been that handsome?

"You shall remain here until I return. I will move quickly before they learn of my absence. Do not leave the cage." He commanded, focused on the pink tongue that darted across those sweet lips, wetting them. His tongue curled against his own fangs, pricking the thick muscle until two drops of blood welled up in his mouth.

"Whaa…?" His lips smashed against hers again. This time she threw herself into his embrace. Stretching up on tiptoes to match him, angle for angle. Kiss-swollen lips parted and his tongue swept inside, thoroughly claiming his domain. The unique taste of Godric rolled over her, dragging her senses out to sea. When he finally pulled away, her lips tingled happily and a smile danced at the corners of her mouth. "I am still very **very** upset at you."

"I know." Godric grinned mischievously at her. It was such an unusual expression for him, boyish charm and incorrigibleness rolled into one, that it took a moment for his words to register. The sweet aftertaste of his blood lingered on her tongue.

The cage door slammed shut behind him and with a tinkling of her keys, he was gone.

She stared at the door in disbelief… Did he? Did he really just lock her in? Her hand pushed against the door. Then pulled. Then slammed into the bars with a hoarse shout.

"Stupid jerk!"

Suddenly, his face reappeared in front her. Another scream blasted out of her mouth before she silenced herself sheepishly.

Grinning boyishly, Godric took one step back from the cage and well… posed. Both ends of a thick piece of rebar, roughly the size of a forearm, was clenched in his fists. With a saucy wink and an extra flex for good measure, he bent the groaning metal into a u-shape. Swiftly, he wove it between the two bars adjacent to the door seam of her cage as she stared dumb-founded and honestly still a bit turned on. With a flurry of blurred motions, he twisted the metal until it was neatly tied and looped in a bow. Twice more, he repeated that until both sides of the door were tied with solid metal to the rest of the cage.

"Just in case." He stated, dusting off his hands. "Oh, and one last thing..."

Then he forced his hand back through the cage, curled his fingers around a thick piece of her thick brown hair and yanked her back against the bars. "Don't you ever run away from me again." His cold forehead pressed against hers as thick drops of blood soaked into her shirt. "Nevermore, shall I treat as a just a human. Just do not leave me..."

And then, he was gone in a flurry of white.

Leaving her alone… locked in a cage in the very heart of the Fellowship of the Sun.

Never treat her like just a human again, her ass.

====================SLG====================

A.N: Yay! Reunited for a short time, though not yet out of danger! What did you guys think? Okay/Not so great/Hopefully:AWESOME?

Guest with a lucky guess: Good news! Your prize is being worked on.

Btw, do any of you guys watch Once Upon a Time? (Spoiler Alert!) Because I feel that they just gave me even more fodder for my whole Peter Pan could really be a vampire idea. There's the obvious-the boy that never grows up and he flies! Then, in the last episode where he had the amazing reveal/monologue where he told Henry that you are mine... and your little heart too. Oh man, I flipped out! Delicious dark Pan moment. :)


	20. Clue-do Reward!

This is the prize chapter that I offered for first reviewer to guess Bob's name! Without further ado:

* * *

The Clue-do Smut(ish) Chapter

for

the Guest with a Lucky Guess

* * *

Godric was literally knee-deep in paperwork when his human's, ahem—Bob's head poked around the corner of his open doorway. The completed paper was added to the teetering stack of forms that spanned from the floor to almost eye-level before he glanced at his visitor. The poor office was in chaotic disarray; bureaucracy had finally caught up to the entire vampire population and was currently punishing them for all of the years of dodging the red-tape.

A gigantic grin spread across Bob's face as Godric's brow crinkled; wondering why she was hiding behind the door-frame instead of bounding in as usual. Dark pink blossomed on her cheeks as she jerked out of sight. Leaning back against the hallway wall, she frantically smoothed her hair down, patted her shoulders, and verified that the malnourished pieces of fabric that barely covered her body were still street-legal. One small sigh echoed in the empty wing as she gathered her courage and inched her hand along the wall until it wrapped around the doorway. Her fingers latched onto the wood as she stepped forward and pivoted on the high stiletto heel until she stood sideways in the empty space. Her left arm rose, settling against the top of the doorway as she leaned back—sticking out her rear and thrusting her chest forward in a provocative pose.

Seductively, she slowly trailed her eyes from the plush carpet, up the paper-smothered desk, and finally to the vampire still sitting behind mountains of files. A tiny squeak sounded at the sight of a preoccupied Godric—_who had completely missed her very sexy entrance! _She had practiced that little maneuver for hours!

Godric's ears perked at the small sound and he finally glanced up at her. "Good evening, Bob." The greeting was mumbled distractedly, his full attention still on the paper.

A heavy silence fell over them, as Bob gaped at him. The white-linen garbed shoulders suddenly jerked and suddenly, Bob was the receiver of a double-take that morphed into **a very** intent stare from **a very** interested vampire.

His human was currently pushing her bosom to gravity-defying heights with what appeared to be thin strips of leather that curled low in the cleavage of her chest before slinking down the rest of her curves… leaving a wide acreage of sun-kissed skin exposed against the dark fabric. Long brown hair was pulled up and elegantly twisted out of the way. A wish covered more than the oh-so-thin straps. The dress draped against her stomach, curving inwards to reveal the bared flare of her hips, the edges of her abdomen dimpled with the underlying muscles.

"Good evening, Bob." He purred as the paperwork drifted to the desktop completely forgotten while her lover stood.

_Much, much better!_ She winked and put a little extra arch in her back before responding in the deep pitches of smoky jazz singer: "Good evening… Godric." The letters smoothly rolled out in a deeper pitch that brought to mind more carnal activities than paper-shuffling.

"Is there… _something_ I could help you with tonight?" He asked, standing to attention.

"There is indeed." She replied. "I promised Pam that I would research a club downtown for her. She's very curious about the drinks and dancers and asked that I find out some information for her. Competition and what not. Would you care to accompany me?"

Her finger traced across her clavicle and headed toward the southern mountain range. Godric's eyes followed the motion as his feet drew him closer.

"I wish I could, but regretfully… I have much to finish. Business before pleasure." Gray eyes flashed like storm clouds as her fingers continued south.

"That's a shame… because it promises to be quite a pleasurable outing."

He licked his lips and hovered over her, fingers darting along the leather stitching. "Is that so? Not too pleasurable, I hope."

"Just enough..." She purred, winking saucily as she crooked a leg around his calf. Slowly, her foot slid upwards—rubbing his skin through the sheer linen. "It would be far more pleasurable with you." The soft whisper teased his mind as the heat of her hand blazed across his chest.

A loud groan sounded as Godric very regretfully unhooked her leg and stepped backwards. "Regretfully, most regretfully…" He stressed. "I must decline." A sad frown darkened his entire face like a stormy raincloud. "There is little that I would enjoy more than accompanying you for an evening out." He spoke, sounding more like a character from one of her steamy romantic novels than an actual being. "Alas, my duties make that impossible."

It was like watching a snowman melt or a massive sandcastle being washed away to sea. The excitement drained from her lovely face only to be replaced by sheer disappointment.

"I understand." She stated, hugging him tightly. "I won't be out too long, maybe if you finish early… we could… **_talk_**?" The particular emphasis on 'talk' coupled with her exaggerated eyebrow waggles and wink left no doubt that talking was not what Bob had on her mind.

Godric smiled pleasantly at her. "As you wish, nothing would delight me more."

And so they kissed. What started as a gentle meeting of mouths rocketed to a steamy make out session the likes of which only a drive-thru movie had seen before. If Godric kissed her until her knees wobbled and her hands fluttered helpless against his back, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that His Woman was about to go look at several scantily clad young men and woman engaging in foreplay. When Godric finally let her feet touch the floor again and breathe to refill her lungs, he had every intention of sitting back down at his desk and plowing through the stack of forms at super vampire speed so he could make it up to her later.

But, when she turned to go—with an exaggerating flounce of her dress and bouncing wave—he saw the back of her dress…

Or rather, the lack thereof.

The two tiny straps that curved over her right shoulder parted ways in the most becoming of manners. One curved across her upper back while the other clung diagonally to the exquisite curve of her spin and wrapped around to connect with the side cutouts. In short, Bob was baring her back to the entire world. And baby had back.

And front.

And long legs that the high heels showed off to perfection.

No sooner did she fade from view then Godric began to make alternative arrangements for his evening. After all, paperwork was a character-building experience that all of his underlings really out to partake of.

* * *

============Winner's Choice============

* * *

There are many ways to disguise one's true nature. Godric had had time to practice them all. Eric was fond of the vapid smile and vacant words that had others writing off his bulk and height as harmless in the hands of an idiot. Godric preferred to 'lurk,' as Bob so elegantly phrased it. To hide in plain sight, with unassuming body language and an utter stillness that had others looking past him and unconsciously disregarding him.

Tonight, he hid in a more blatant manner. A mask covered his face, hiding some of the unnatural paleness and turning his eyes into glowing spotlights against a sea of black broken only by his nose and lower face. Instead of his customary soft light clothing, he had traded garments with an inebriated male that really ought to have headed home hours ago. The buttery soft leather clung obscenely to his lower limbs and accentuated the toned muscle. Besides, the vulgarly bright red 'x' over his lower region redirected gazes from his face to a far more provocative and less identifiable place. The black pirate shirt clung to his narrow waist before flaring over his shoulders, fully covering his ink and brand. All in all, he blended in like a small town's water tower, so obvious that no one dared question his presence.

Bob was absurdly easy to spot. She was currently nursing a bright green drink and staring mournfully into the poisonous-appearing liquor. The blood bond made understanding his strange human so much simpler. As she sat—staring morosely into her glass—a wave of longing tinged with desire flooded his senses. His little human missed his company, Godric smiled at his interpretation of her sadness. Then suddenly, she grinned; like the sun bursting from behind a cloud, she perked up—tossing her head back and the long brown locks, before bouncing happily in her seat and swinging her left leg back and forth in a pleased manner that was strangely feline. Determination and glee drowned out the previous loneliness. Then again… sometimes even a blood bond wasn't enough to understand his odd lover.

Her eyes landed on him… and his bright red 'x' and as a wave of amusement flooded through the bond. Spinning around one last time on the swivel bar seat, she darted for the dance floor. Easily weaving in between the grinding bodies, she started gyrating and shifting to the heavy thudding bass. Godric took that as his cue to approach, rapidly cutting off three other males that appeared far too eager in the shapely bouncing gal. Silently, he slid behind her and gently ran his finger down the curve of her spine.

Giggling, she twisted around. Still moving to the rhythm, she flashed him a grin as she began backing away in cleverly disguised dance steps. Pleased by her hesitancy towards strangers, Godric matched his feet to hers.

This time when he slid his arm around her waist and tugged her close, she abided. Rubbing and twisting against him, she slowly lost herself in the beat. When the song ended, she tried to step forward—away from him. His arm tightened.

"Let me go!" She shouted, over the loud music.

"Stay with me." He purred into her ear.

Continuing to move to the beat, she shot back: "I'm gay!"

Godric chuckled, hand sliding down the front of her hip and bunching the fabric as his nails scraped up the curve of it. "Then, why were you staring at my crotch?"

"Well, to be fair—it is bright red." She shot back. When his grip tightened instead of loosing, she tried again: "Leave me alone, I'm warning you…"

"**You** should be begging me." He cut her off, neatly spinning her around so that her hands splayed across his chest and her thighs brushed against his.

"The only begging that's going to happen is for your life when my boyfriend squishes you like a toad." She shot back. "Stop touching me!"

He deliberately cupped her breast in his cool palm. Warmed by blood, it pulsed happily into his touch. Unlike the rest of Bob who managed to slither out of his grasp. "You have no idea the amount of trouble that you've gotten yourself into." She hissed, like a ruffled cat. "I've got a boyfriend that could easily beat you up with one little finger." Her pinky waggled at him in warning.

Godric laughed loudly, it was the first time that he had been threatened by himself. "Willing to wager on that?" He growled, circling her. "I'm far stronger than I appear." He retorted, slipping a finger under one of the two straps that draped diagonally across her upper back. Bob shivered at his cool touch and whirled away.

"Stop that!" She smacked at his outstretched hand before rapidly scrambling for her phone. Godric snatched it out of her hands before she could make an emergency call or ring the mobile in his pocket. Despite the height advantage of her heels, he easily dangled the blue phone over head, just beyond her grasp. "Your phone for a kiss, gorgeous." He flirted shamelessly brushing his other hand against the exposed skin of her obelisks.

Her eyes slid closed of their own accord and her lips parted in a breathy sigh. Captivated, he was drawn forward until her minty exhale wafted over his face and warmed his cheeks. His free hand pressed against the small of her back, tracing dizzying circles with the edge of his fingernail. She teetered in her heels, desire and sexual chemistry tugging at her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, revealing anguished brown eyes. "I don't understand this…" A tanned hand fluttered helpless in the tiny space between their chests. "But, I refuse to fall prey to it. I'm sure you're a wonderful fellow, but I'm in lov... really like another."

Stunned at her casual confession to a complete stranger, his heart exploded into dizzying flight and leapt ahead of his head. Unthinkingly, his hand hardened on her back-forcing her forward. Unfortunately, his lips smacked into a blushing cheek instead of pliant lips.

Fear and confusion from the bond pierced the warmth that bubbled up from his toes and into each fingertip. The extent to which a simple piece of cloth can alter one's appearance is mind-boggling. That a person that knew every dip and curve of his form could be so easily blinded by the concealment of his facial features was interesting. That one who would yield to him as gracefully as a flower spread its petals in the sun instead fought him tooth and nail for the favors that were normally eagerly bestowed.

Then, the stranger kissed her again.

When Godric kisses her, sometimes his hands mold to the sides of her face, holding her exactly where he wants her. Sometimes, his cool fingers twist in her hair, tugging it tight with just the right amount tension that her mouth pops open as her eyes close, and her chest heaves with stolen breath. When Bob kisses back, she blurs the edges where she ends and Godric begins, melting into him until her heartbeat thuds against his ribcage.

The stranger's kiss was different. It was soft and sweet, like a moonflower blooming in the night.

The image of a heart-broken vampire Sheriff danced before her eyes, spurring Bob into action. She recoiled at the stranger's advances, twisting in his arms and preparing to fight. She shoved him away at arm's length, but his hands locked around her waist, preventing any further escape.

"Why did you kiss me?" She snarled, tugging at his hands. Mentally, she swore that if he laid another hand on her she was going to kick him in the nuts—regardless of the odd sexual chemistry that sparked between them. Godric was a thousand times better than this drunken human creep!

"Because I like you." Unfazed by the resistance, he leaned forward with the relentless force of a bulldozer. Crushing her arms against his chest as his hands shifted on her hips. Determinedly, his right arm braced against the length of her back and dove into her hair—twisting the long locks around his wrist and forearm until she was pinned in his grasp. She gasped, as he tilted her head back just a tad, before once more claiming her lips. Something dark and familiar unfurled across her tongue, a particular taste or sensation before the twin poke of fangs tipped her off to his identity.

An amused giggle prematurely ended the kiss.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Her grin widened as she playfully poked at his chest. "Yes, I am… _Godric." _

"Took you long enough." He purred, before kissing her again and pulling her flush against him.

"Not everyone can have super cool vampire senses..."

* * *

============Winner's Choice============

* * *

The floor of the small private room still thudded with the muffled bass beats. Squirming under Godric's regard, she extended her wrists as commanded. A happy flash of fang was her only clue before he wrapped heavy leather straps around her wrists. He leaned forward at the same time that he tugged her closer, before tightening the buckles with his teeth. Bob swallowed loudly at the sight of those pearly whites so close to her wrists and the cool breath that fanned across her pulse.

"Shall we begin?" He asked, barely waiting for nod before his hands were at her hem. Like a panther quietly stalking through the jungle canopy, his fingers climbed and crisscrossed up the length of her thighs. As soon as rocked forward, desperate for a bit of friction, he withdrew. He slid a hand into his pocket, tugging the tight pants down lower. His thumb caressed the bared skin. Amused, he watched as her hands helplessly mimicked the motion.

"You did not really believe that I would allow you to venture out dressed like a lady of the night without ramifications?" He goaded, hooking her wrist restraints to a complicated pulley system that was built into the club walls.

"Admit it, Godric. I was too pretty to let out of your sights." The bravado quickly disappeared when her wrists were yanked overhead.

He leaned forward, kneeling in between the shiny shoes. "Far too pretty. Next time, I'll have to lock you in my study where I can keep an eye on you."

"I tried to invite you."

"I accepted your invitation."

"A little late." She scoffed, wondering if he was actually going to do anything interesting between her legs… or just stare at it all night. Godric was such an evil…evil tease! She tugged and yanked at the leather bindings. No give.

"Not according to this." Effortlessly, his fingers slipped inside of her turning her protests into pleased moans. The slick sound of his flesh moving against her damp center echoed in the small room.

Far too soon, he withdrew his hand and devoted his attention back to her restraints. She gasped as Godric tightened the tension, drawing her arms taunt above her head. Then, he spun her. Turned her to face the mirror that lined the entire wall. Gentle teasing caresses danced up and down the exposed skin of her back as Godric took his time in setting the mood. A firm nudge to both legs, encouraged her to part them. The short skirt of the dress rode up with the motion framing the junction of her legs and the thin black panties that covered it.

"Are you going to _punish_ me?" She queried, glancing over her shoulder at him. One of the perks of vampire vision was that Godric could see her pussy clench at the word 'punish' and her eyes dilate. He grinned, fangs springing out—a stark white contrast to the silly black mask.

"Indeed. But, only with these…" His finger trailed down the length of one fang. "One bite for every minute this absurd mask fooled you."

Usually when Godric drank from her it was in the midst of an orgasm and the sting was hardly noticeable. Usually, he waits until pleasure floods her brain and blood rushes to the surface of her skin with sexual exertion. This time it would be different.

Before sinking his fangs into the inviting spread of her shoulders, he slid his hands under her dress. The sides of the dress yielded easily to his hands giving him perfect access to her sensitive and pebbling nipples. A simple twist and his little Bob was putty in his skillful hands. He waited until the breath moan bubbled from her lips before nipping at the curve of her shoulder. Every muscle tightened and the moan turned into a flinch. Godric lapped at the blood before turning his attention back to her breasts.

And so the pattern continued, keeping her balanced on the edge of pleasure and pain. He waited until she was squirming into his touch before piercing the pleasurable bubble by adding another bite to her growing collection.

When he had finally drunk his fill and satisfied all their urges, he released her from the wall. It was a simple feat to sweep the exhausted human into his arms. Speeding out of the private room and across the still crowded club, he burst through the exit and blasted into the sky.

By the time the clock struck one, his human was safely tucked into bed and Godric was once again productively shuffling through the backlog of paperwork.

=====SLG=====

* * *

A.N: Seems like this took me a long time to wrap up, but there's leather, a mask, and a bit of hopefully 'hot dom Godric' in a club setting. I think I got a bit carried away, but I hope that everyone enjoyed! Let me know what you think and have fun! :)

Cheers to more Godric-ness in the world!


End file.
